Pulse-Impact: Re-Flash
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Two friends from Prime Earth are chosen by the Speedsters, taken from their home and brought to a new world. They must work together to survive, for this is NOT the DCU they know...
1. Chapter 1

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter1

"That comes to... £50.96 miss." the store clerk smiled

"Here you go." the customer smiled as she passed her debit card. She had short black hair and shinning green eyes wearing black boots, blue jeans and a simple black sleeveless t-shirt. Minutes later she was walking towards a table with a stack of comics and a graphic novel in her arms with a bottle of Pepsi.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked a man wearing a black hoodie with dark blue jeans and black leather boots. He had dark brown hair and darkened eyes from lack of sleep. His face was a bit rough having some stubble but he looked more normal looking.

"You see anyone sitting there?" the man answered as he looked up at her.

"No..." She answered carefully

"So you can sit." the man answered gesturing the empty seat almost giving it to her.

She shook her head as she sat down "You EVER going to cheer up?"

"Only when I can help it." the man smiled slightly

"So, what's the hall you got this time Sam?" the man, Bill, asked

"I got Batman, Flash, Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Spider-Verse Graphic novel and Flash Vol 8 Graphic Novel." Sam listed off as she put the comics and books onto the table "You?"

"Arkham Series, Harley Quinn, Suicide Squad, Super-Girl...Some of the classics." Bill answered simply

"Classics?" Sam asked

"Hey, they're classics to me." Bill smiled taking out a fruit bar.

"Miss breakfast again?" Sam asked

"Missed sleep!" Bill answered rubbing his eyes

I don't get how; you sound like you work so long I'd be exhausted." Sam shrugged.

This was Samantha 'Sam' King and Bill, he never told ANYONE his last name. They were... kinda friends who would meet up once every few weeks at the local comic shop and talk. Hey, it was something to do and they found the other fun to talk to.

"You do know you have EVERY issue that makes up that Graphic, right?" Bill said as he pointed at Flash Volume 8

"Yep." Sam nodded as she read

"Then... why did you buy it?" Bill asked in confusion

"Because you can NEVER have enough Flash. Flash fact." Sam grinned

Bill smiled and gave out a small expel of air as a laugh. "Sam King, I'll never understand you."

"Yep. What about you? Any: Barry, Wally, Bart or Jay?" Sam asked naming some of the key figures that were the Flash Family.

"Yep. Reading it now." Bill pulled up his comic showing Barry Allen Flash racing in at Professor Zoom.

"One thing I like about the Flash, the writer's never go too far. They don't try and 'darken' him too much, they don't try to add unnecessary drama or try and make them 'gritty'. It is fun, it can be serious, but they know what to do." Sam listed off "Of course... there ARE moments like this." she then showed the book to Bill, showing him the picture of Grodd... eating the Reverse-Flash's brain in a dark future.

"Yeesh...Can't say I feel sorry for Thawne. He DOES deserve it at times." Bill commented

"True...I'd like to have powers." Sam answered

"Well...Which powers would you like? Personally...Speed-Force." Bill commented

"Ditto. Flash-SuperSpeed is best power." Sam nodded

The two laughed and felt things going slower. Time seemed to stand still as they compared on how much they'd enjoy super-speed, the adventures they'd have and what hero names they would don.

"I'd be faster than sound, then thunder, then light. I'd be... A 'Pulse'." Sam said cheesily

"Pulse? You'd be called "Pulse"? Not the name I'd choose." Bill laughed lightly

"Oh yeah? What would YOU call yourself?" Sam asked

"Impact." Bill answered simply crossing his arms

"Impact?" Sam giggled

"Yeah, the impact that people feel when they get hit by something faster than the speed of light." Bill answered

"... Meh. That's cool I guess. I'll be back in a sec I need the bathroom." Sam shrugged, standing up... only to nearly walk into someone who was moving so slow they seemed to be frozen "Oh sorry excuse me." Sam apologised "Huh?" She wondered as she wave her hand in front of the person she walked into

"Hey buddy, you a living statue? What the hell?" Bill asked

"Err, Bill..." Sam sounded worried as she looked at the people in the comic shop all frozen in space

"This is weird..." Bill looked around and saw that even the CLOCK was frozen in time.

"I am SO creeped out right now." Sam muttered

"Okay...if this is some sort of prank..." Bill called out

"It is no practical joke William." A mysterious voice spoke kindly

"Err, it's "Bill"...wait a minute, who's there?!" Bill called out

Sam span around, throwing a quick jab at the voice in defence

"Do not be afraid, Samantha. I mean no harm." The voice answered calmly still

"It's Sam. Who are you?" Sam answered

"What you wanted." A man made of crackling light said, before everything went white...

*timeskip*

Bill groaned as he awoke, finding himself in a city street

"Ow...Everything hurts..." Bill groaned

"Why does my skeleton feel numb?" Sam's voice moaned

"Sam...that you?" Bill asked trying to move his head but couldn't. Even SPEAKING hurt.

"Yeah...You okay?" Sam asked having the same problem

"Been better." Bill answered

"Where are we?" Sam asked as she noticed the pain fading FAST

Bill groaned forwards and observed that they were surrounded by police officers and barriers surrounded by people why they didn't hear them before was a mystery, until he recalled the mysterious crackling light "I think we're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy." Bill answered

"... You did NOT use the Wizard of Oz quote?" Sam groaned, before she saw the badge on the police car "C... Central City?"

"Sorry? Sam...did you just say..." Bill tried to think she just read something wrong

"Central City..." Sam answered clearer

"As in?"

"The Flash's hometown." Sam nodded

"Oh god." Bill groaned "H... how?"

"The...the Crackling Light Guy...You don't think?" Sam asked in worry

"Look Sam, comic books and their characters don't come to life." Bill remained sceptical

"Think about it: Central City, crackling light, people FROZEN in place! It's all pointing to THE FLASH!" Sam answered

"Who's the Flash?" A police officer asked

"Err...I think our time freezing has worn off." Bill answered awkwardly.

"Hold it there!" an officer told them to stay in their spots; while an ambulance medic tried to escort them into the van

"Kind of hard to do one thing while another is pulling you to another." Bill commented

"Bill, not now!" Sam hissed

The two where lead to the ambulance and set on stretchers as paramedics were checking on them

"What happened here?" Sam asked

"You just appeared; fell onto the street in the middle of the lunch hour and everything came to a halt." a paramedic answered "Look into this please." the paramedic shone a light into Sam's eyes.

"Blood pressure abnormal." another said checking Bill's pressure.

"ABNORMAL? Look I had a hamburger late yesterday but that's not going to cause THAT sort of rate is it?" Bill asked

"Their heartbeats are crazy... stroke or heart attack speeds." A third muttered

"But we feel fine." Sam defended

"Your hearts tell a different story." the paramedics answered

"What speed? "Thrash Metal" Speed or "Watching a horror movie" speed?" Bill asked

"MUCH faster than that." the paramedic answered

"Super speed." Sam whispered

"Damn..." Bill muttered after hearing her whisper.

"I'm sorry?" the paramedics asked

"Nothing." They said together. The Doctor's shrugged, two of the paramedics leaving

"So... can we go?" Sam asked the last paramedic, a blonde haired beauty

"I'm sorry, but you are ill with a heartbeat like that." The paramedic frowned

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Sam pouted, flirting as she got an idea. She focused on her right hand 'Shaking my hand at the subatomic level, basically making my hand a human vibrator... flash fact.' She thought smiling as she it was WORKING. She then moved her hand, which was now a solid blur, and placed it on the paramedic's upper thigh right near the junction of her legs

"GOD YES!" The paramedic screamed as she fell to her knees, panting

"Thanks." Sam grinned as she grabbed Bill's hand and jogged away

"Do I even WANT to know what you just did?" Bill asked

"Probably not." Sam explained walking at a more than normal pace.

"Although, this skill might HELP when we get girlfriends." Sam chuckled

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bill halted them both

"We can't stop here!" Sam warned him

"One second! "WE". You said "WE"!" Bill looked at her in disbelief

"... Yeah? So?" Sam asked in confusion

"Yeah, "WE" meaning plural! You...You're a LESBIAN?" Bill asked in shock

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Sam growled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring

"No, it's just...you've NEVER mentioned it!" Bill answered

"Was I required to?" Sam raised her eyebrow

"No...I just didn't know." Bill explained

"Of course you didn't." Sam scoffed

"Great, the only girl I'm COMFORTABLE around turns out to be a lesbian and I've mega ticked her off!" Bill beat himself up.

"... Are you talking to yourself?" Sam deadpanned

"I'm cursing the deities that made me tick you off; give me a sec." Bill answered flipping the bird to the middle of the sky.

"Don't do that!" Sam forced his hand down

"Why?" Bill asked

"Superman!" Sam answered

"Super... what are you TALKING about?!" Bill groaned

"Think about it: THIS is Central City, home of The Flash. If this IS the DC Universe then: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman...ALL of them, they've GOT to exist!" Sam explained

"But...we CAN'T be in the DC-Verse. It doesn't make sense!" Bill couldn't believe it.

"Neither does THIS!" Sam snapped, holding her hand up and vibrating it

"Holy hell!" Bill was taken back and sped-slam himself into a building "Ow! Bloody hell!"

"You see?! We've become Meta-Humans!" Sam explained

"More than that... We have become Flash's." Bill muttered

"Remember what we were talking about? How we wanted powers? Super-Speed? Somehow WE'VE been empowered with the Speed Force!" Sam explained

"That Lightning Guy...You don't think?" Bill wondered

"THAT must have been The Speed-Force!" Sam answered

"This... This is crazy. But... But... How are we gonna live?" Billy muttered

"I dunno. How'd they live in the comics...or the series?" Sam asked

"We haven't got a HOME or any LEGAL IDENTIFICATION!" He pointed out

"We'll find someone. Someone who can help." Sam answered

"From who? The POLICE? The people who we just RAN from?! We're also, if this IS real, AMERICA! We don't have the right currency either!" Bill answered "Besides, for all intense and purposes, we DO NOT EXSIST!"

"Well...we just have to find someone who DOES exist." Sam gave a smile

"Sam..." Bill pinched the bridge of his nose

"Yes?" She grinned

"We're in a fictional universe...WHO HERE is REAL?" Bill deadpanned

"Everyone with a birth certificate and credentials; don't you remember the map of the DC multiverse? The Speed-Force is outside and around ALL of them... Meaning THIS is just an alternate universe to our OWN universe!" Sam explained smugly

"So if I go to: The Records of Births and Deaths; I'll find MY name AND yours inside?" Bill asked

"Definitely." Sam answered "... I think. If not... then we SuperSpeed into STARLabs and use their tech to make some."

"Oh..." Bill began to laugh "We just BREAK INTO STARLabs and make our own lives fresh off the page?" Bill looked at Sam who was unmoved "You're serious aren't you?" he stopped laughing

"We can do it before anyone blinks. And we won't be taking anything... unless we find the material for a Flash suit because our cloths will burn otherwise." Sam shrugged before she started to run... and vanished with red electricity coming off her. And in half a second she was back, not even panting and her hair windswept with about $500 in hand "Didn't steal it, I exchanged the pounds I had on me."

"You...*sigh* Alright...where's the exchange office." Bill admitted in defeat "Oh...you've got something on your shirt." Bill pointed

"Huh where?" Sam looked

"Just there." Bill brushed off a pigeon feather, sped off in a bolt of blue lightning and came back.

"This is so cool!" Sam grinned "Race ya to STARLabs!" She yelled, taking off as a red blur with her lightning blazing wildly

"Oh come on!" Bill followed suit in a bolt of blue lightning following the red blur. "Ack! Bugs!" Bill spluttered

"I don't see the problem." Sam grinned, holding a piece of glass over her face

"What's going to happen when it's covered? WALL!" Bill asked then shouted

The two skidded to a stop, nearly hitting a wall "That was close." Sam muttered "And I would have cleaned it."

"At Flash Speeds?" Bill asked "Huh? Hey, we're here!" he pointed at the large acronym named laboratory sign

"Awesome." Sam smiled

Sam sighed as she focused, her body beginning to slowly shack "You focus on your molecules movements, make them vibrate faster so they are the same frequency as air..." she then walked forwards and began to pass through the wall "... and you can walk through solid objects. Flash Fact."

"Clever cogs." Bill muttered as he attempted the same. He phased through the wall himself "Okay...THAT was cool." Bill spoke with his voice sounding like it was talking through a fan.

"Yep. And if you keep your molecules vibrating then run, time is standing still until you stop." Sam grinned "Flash Fact."

"... You're gonna keep saying that whenever you point out ways we can use our powers, aren't you?" Bill groaned

"Maaaaaybe." Sam grinned as she jogged

"Come on. We gotta find whoever's running this place. I'm not a fan of breaking and entering." Bill rolled his eyes

"Come on, why aren't you excited for this?" Sam asked

"Because I'm STARVING. Flash Fact: Speedsters need a CRAP-TONNE of food for their metabolism." Bill explained "Sorry...it's just a lot to take in for one day."

"We haven't been here OR running THAT long. And actually they need a crap tone of nutrients and protein. We can go and pig out once we're done. YOU look for the computers or the head of the place whatever you want. I'll look to see if I can find if they are working on anything Flash-suit worthy." Sam said

"Why talk to the boss?" Bill asked

"Hmmm... oh I don't know... maybe strike a DEAL with him and explain the situation?" Sam said sarcastically before she sighed "Boys." And ran off at super-speed

"I'll never understand that girl. It's like Christmas: give a kid a gift and they play with it all day." Bill muttered as he ran off to find the boss of STARLabs. "Let's see, no, no, no, no, offices. Map, here we go!" Bill examined the map closely and found the Head Office.

"Okay, nice and easy." He nodded, before he raced through the building as a stream of blue. He was only jogging lightly, not use to the speed, before he arrived at the office of STARLabs CEO "Okay...calm down, just knock." Bill muttered to himself as he knocked gently on the door

"Hello?" he heard a voice answer

"Hi." Bill said as he passed through the door

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?" The boss of STARLabs asked kindly.

"... Did you NOT see me just pass through your door like a ghost?" Bill muttered

"I'm sorry?" The boss asked as she looked upwards from her work

"Oh come on..." Bill groaned

"Mister...What was your name?" The boss asked

"Bill." he answered

"Mister Bill. People come in and out of my office like ghosts all the time." she answered

"Well, have they ever done THIS?" Bill asked phasing his hand through her desk then pulling it back out.

"... No." She blushed

"Why're you blushing?!" Bill deadpanned

"No-one's EVER done that before." she answered "And I'm embarrassed I didn't notice... And your hand was inches from my hip."

Bill's face was frozen "Oh god sorry!" he was taken back

"It... it's fine." The woman muttered, Bill finally getting a good look at her. She had short brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin and she was wearing a smart black female business suit

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking." Bill asked

"Eva-Mae. Bill." She smiled

"Get the girl!" a person spoke behind Bill

"Sam..." Bill sighed

Sam then appeared in the room with red, white, black and blue material "Found the stuff! So, how's the deal going?" She asked, before she saw Eva-Mae "Unless you've just been flirting. Hi, Sam King."

"Hello..." Eva-Mae was astonished that another person with amazing powers

"Oh fine, fine. Just idle chat trying to be political...polite, then you brought the whole Lab Guards on us!" Bill looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"AKA you didn't get to the point." Sam said, rolling her eyes

"Shut up." Bill glared

"Eva-Mae, my friend Bill and I both have Super Speed... as you just saw. But we ALSO come from a different dimension." Sam explained bluntly

"Well...this IS something isn't it." Eva-Mae spoke

"Left side." Bill rolled his eyes

"Huh? Oof!" Sam was caught by the guards

"Sorry about this Ma'am." The guard apologized

"Let her go. She and her friend are important to the labs!" Eva-Mae ordered

"But..." The guard was in wonder

"You heard the Boss: Let her go." Bill repeated the order.

The guards grumbled and let Sam go

"Yea, hands if the merchandise." Sam muttered dizzily as she sat up, seeing stars

"So...What is this 'deal' you are proposing?" Eva-Mae asked

"We would like your support. Money, food, a place to stay and help fighting criminals." Sam said as her mind refocused

"And finding our way home." Bill added

"What does STARLab get in exchange?" Eva-Mae asked with a raised eyebrow

"You get two Speedsters. You can't say fairer than that." Bill answered shrugging his shoulders

"What are Speedsters?" Eva-Mae asked

"Exactly." Bill pointed out "You NEED us for new research. The Speed Force, Speedsters, Meta-humans...it's a new world opened for STARLabs." Bill answered

"You can make tech to help Police detain criminal Meta-Human's for transport. Help thr Police not DIE against them. Help Prison's hold them. Make machines that, using facts you learn from our powers, could help save lives." Sam said passionately "Be serious. With the likes of Superman, Batman and Green Lantern coming out of the woodworks: your WORLD is GOING to change."

"Well, that MAYBE true...but...what did you say? Meta...?" Eva-Mae asked

"Meta-Humans." Bill answered

"Meta-Humans...but there aren't any." Eva-Mae answered

"Not YET, but with Superman and Green Lantern and now US, it's only a matter of time until bad people with powers appear." Bill said simply

"That IS true...Roderick please escort Miss King and Mr..." Eva-Mae answered then asked the guards kindly

"Bill. Just Bill." Bill answered

"Bill and Miss King to the cafeteria. We'll need to get some answers from them." Eva-Mae answered

"No dissections please. I'm partial to my insides." Bill asked in a joking fashion

"We're not aliens Bill." Sam whispered as they were being escorted

"Doesn't hurt to be careful." Bill answered back.

*time-skip*

The guards and boss of STARLab stared at Bill and Sam in shock as the two shoved food into their faces at a savage rate

"Jaysus, don't have any time to breathe do you?" Roderick the guard asked as they saw Bill and Sam eat.

"Sorry, but ONE of us skipped breakfast previously." Sam jested

"I'm warning you Sam..." Bill warned his comic store friend with a jacket potato segment on his fork.

"Besides, we are moving at a normal pace... it's just the fact our bodies are moving faster." Sam explained "That's why there is no chance of choking as we eat 'so fast' because, to us, we aren't eating that fast.'

"Huh?" Roderick wondered

"Think...playing a film on fifty-times fast forward." Bill put it simply.

"Oh right." Roderick nodded in the simple explanation

"That was great." Sam sighed as she finished

Bill leaned back in his chair and then stretched "I've forgotten how much fun eating was. Right, where's the science lab? I'm guessing Boss wants us showing our powers."

"Follow me." Sam smiled as she took off running

"She always like this?" Roderick asked

"Don't ask." Bill got up slowly then power walked which meant he was going faster than Usain Bolt in the 1000 meter race winning the gold.

The workers of STARLab followed in a walk, finding the two on treadmills

"What? What's with the treadmills?" Roderick asked, being a guard he wasn't fully aware of the different scientific workings at STARLabs

"Cosmic Treadmills." Sam answered running on the exercising devices

"Huh?" he asked

"These things monitor our powers among other things." Bill answered as best he could remember.

"We're gonna test your top speeds?" A scientist asked

"Exactly!" Sam grinned

"Speak for yourself. I'm taking mine in stages. I don't want to break the sound barrier JUST yet." Bill limited himself.

"Hey, I want to know how fast I CAN run." Sam pouted

"Then go for it." Bill answered as he began a casual run on the treadmill.

"I will!" Sam answered as she ran

"Then go for it." Bill answered as he began a casual run on the treadmill.

"I will!" Sam answered as she ran

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Do...you two need some room?" the scientist asked

"NO!" Sam and Bill answered together in annoyance "YES! Stop copying me!"

"Calling it, they love each other." A scientist grinned

"WHAT?! Me and her/him?" Bill and Sam pointed at each other "Blergh! I wouldn't touch HIM with a thousand mile barge pole with spikes!"

"Oh well thanks(!)" Bill said sarcastically "At least I'm holding back from sexist comments!"

"Oh, what a knight in shining armour(!)" Sam replied in kind

"... Err... is he saying she is a lesbian?" A guard muttered

"No! No...I'm just not her type." Bill lied for her, since he didn't know how they'd react on Sam's sexual orientation.

"Actually, I am." Sam said, rolling her eyes

"Oh...Why did you say what you said?" Roderick asked turning his attention to Bill again

"Just...just trying to be nice to her. I've been putting my foot in it since day one here." Bill admitted

"So, what are we clocking in on doc?" Sam asked

"Well, Bill isn't putting much effort into it...but he DID clock up to 74 mph." The scientist answered

"Nice." Bill felt pleased at his speed

"Okay...but what about me?" Sam asked

"Around 300MPH, and you weren't going all out." Eva-Mae said, looking at the results "I'd estimate your max is around eight to nine hundred. For both of you, if you went all out."

"See." Sam smiled triumphantly. "Pussy." she murmured

"I heard that." Bill sounded ticked off.

"I think before we go off into a fight. Maybe you two can calm down?" Eva-Mae asked as she entered the room.

"Alright. Okay." Bill and Sam answered getting down from their treadmills.

"So, what now? Making out suits? Testing different powers? Setting up our new lives?" Sam asked, listing off ideas

"How about: letting the woman collect her thoughts Sam? We've only just arrived. You can't expect STARLabs being a haven for Meta-Humans JUST yet." Bill answered being a killjoy in Sam's opinion, but trying to be reasonable in his own opinion.

"Fine." She pouted

*In the recreation room*

"What is your problem?! Why are you acting like a total tool?" Sam asked Bill

"There's such a thing as: Too much too soon, Sam." Bill defended "I may be a tool, but give me a break. Yeah, we have powers, but have you forgotten Spider-Man 101?"

"Great Power, Great Responsibility. I know, I know. That's what I'm trying to do." Sam explained

"Look...I'm sorry. Alright? But it's: one day, no powers. Next day: You're a Speedster! I'm scared!" Bill confessed

"Same here." Sam nodded "But I am thinking of the amazing and that calms me down."

"That's not what calms me down..." Bill sighed as he slumped down.

"Well, what DOES?" Sam asked

"Sin...singing a song..." Bill muttered under his breath.

"Then sing when you can." Sam suggested, walking away

Bill sat in his chair in defeat, true he had longed for powers, be he never knew what he'd expect from them...also arguing with a person who's been his friend made him feel like a bigger tool than he already was. He took a deep breath and began to sing a sad tuned song:

"I started a joke...which started the whole world crying..."

As he continued Sam could just about hear him AND the song.

"I'll get you home Bill. I promise." She smiled sadly, thinking 'You at least have people to go back to.'

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Bill and Sam had appeared in the DC-Verse and the animosity between them seemed to have ebbed somewhat. Bill had clocked a high 348 mph but Sam was still considerably faster than that going so far as 465! Clearly Sam was a TRUE Speedster, Bill was still behind; he seemed to like taking his own pace at things.

"Can't believe it's been a week since we've been living here." Sam smiled still in awe of what's been going on.

"True...though, there's still only so many hours reading the same comics again and again can do to you." Bill commented

"Hmm..." Sam disapproved slightly

"Hey, you know Eobard Thawne? And his ancestor Eddie? Both have the same last name." Bill commented on common knowledge

"EVERYONE knows that!" Sam rolled her eyes seeing the simplicity of Bill's comment

"Just means he's had nothing but boys to the next thousand years...there's a feat and a half." Bill shrugged it off

"You go off on these wild tangents of thought don't you?" Sam shook her head

"Hmm." Bill inclined to agree

"Yea. You think our suits are done yet?" Sam asked

"Dunno. You keep getting faster I bet they're just trying to keep it from burning up or tearing." Bill answered "I'm probably getting one that'll keep at 500 MPH."

"I guess. You know, I think I have an idea for why I go faster than you." Sam shrugged

"Yeah?" Bill shrugged

"There was this one Speedster who was able to make their muscles super-big. So maybe your powers make you stronger." Sam shrugged

"Huh...yeah...I can see that. No two speedsters are alike are they? Even Flash and Zoom differ." Bill thought "Listen...*sigh* I was a dick to you last week."

"Huh?" Sam asked

"My attitude. I was worried about everything and I was almost taking it out on you. I'm sorry." Bill apologized

"It's fine man, I understand." Sam smiled

"Still one thing can happen while we're here." Bill smirked slightly

"Yeah what's that?" Sam asked

"Living the Comic Lover's dream: living in a universe with heroes and possibly getting to make out with one." He laughed

"Oh yea!" Sam laughed before she frowned "I've been looking into this Universe... It is DEFINATLY not the DCU we know."

"Well...true...but about it THIS way: since it's a DIFFERENT DC-Verse, it won't be boring. If we knew if it was Earth-Prime or Earth-2 we'd know how it'd end. It's a new adventure." Bill answered "You never know."

"True. I read a bit when we got in here last week. Sup's seems normal but... Bruce Wayne is dead. And Batman uses guns." Sam explained

"God...It's..." Bill asked then got in close to whisper "It's not Thomas Wayne is it?"

"Not sure...the MO fits, but we can't rule it out." Sam answered back

"Yea, I guess." Bill sighed

"We just need to wait. EVENTUALLY we will team up." Sam explained

"Don't get you Bat-suit all knotted, we don't know what ANY of them are like. Truth be told, I'm a bit worried about Queen Enterprises." Bill answered

"Green Arrow? Why?" Sam asked

"I had a check for the name: Oliver Queen, only thing that came up was a military honourable discharge page." Bill explained

"Military?" Sam asked

"Yea. No rich boy, no dead parent's from a plane crash, no Queen Enterprises." Bill sighed

"Great. This Green Arrow might be a 'Punisher' type." Sam groaned

"Yeah, looks like." Bill nodded

"What got him discharged?" Sam asked

"Must've been something good. It said "honourable" discharge." Bill explained

"Maybe he got hurt BADLY?" Sam shrugged "That's how my grandfather was discharged, had both his legs blown off."

"God I hope not...Sorry to hear about that." Bill felt pale; he never knew anything about Sam's family. Mostly because he never asked and partly because Sam kept that close to her chest.

"It's fine, the 'grand-generation' passed away between from before I was born to when I was twelve." Sam shrugged "So, what should we do now?"

"Go for a walk? I'm happy to go around Central City for an hour." Bill suggested

"Sure." Sam shrugged "Wanna check if our suits are ready?"

"Huh, why not?" Bill half grinned getting up.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sam smiled as she ran to the suits

"I REALLY got to stop putting my foot in it." Bill muttered to himself

He then stood up and took off after her

"I win." Sam grinned as the two skidded into the lab's where her costumes where being finished

"Okay, okay." Bill smirked

"Ah, you're here to check on your new costumes?" A scientist asked

"Yep." Sam smiled

'I better not get a cape with this.' Bill thought

"Take a look at these!" the scientist showed the two costumes

"Ooooh! This looks AWESOME!" Sam grinned as she grabbed her costume. It consisted of red, slightly heeled boots that went half way up her thighs as well a white body suit with dark red stripes, on the chest was a black circle with a large bright red thunderbolt, her arms would be covered by bright red gloves, a red jacket with white accents went with it and finally there was a white and red cowl

"Wow...just when I thought you couldn't geek out more." Bill joked

"Shut up." Sam answered

"And yours Bill." The scientist exposed the other costume

"Whoa..." Bill's gasped as he saw his costume.

His uniform was almost like armour, the suit being mainly black with some plating on top of the suit itself. There was: lightning blue energy lines that the edges of the armour, a dark blue thunderbolt inside a light blue ring on his chest. And the armour had a slightly bulky black helmet with a mask that would cover his eyes when Bill wore the armour as well as a pale blue visor that was able to be retracted

"Well, you ARE stronger. You're going to need strong armour." Sam commented

"Yeah...but I'd look like a knight in this thing." Bill commented

"But that's a good thing." Sam smiled

"Sam's is made for aerodynamics, the material actually moving with the wind to optimize speed." Eva-Mae explained as she walked in with a clipboard "Meanwhile Bill's is made to optimize defence and offence. We have also noted that Bill seems to finds it harder to use this 'Speed-Force' so we are working on some tech he can use, forcing the energy INTO the machines to use them."

"You're a walking pile-driver!" Sam tried to put a positive spin on things.

"I guess." Bill laughed

"But we need to test them. If you'll be so kind to test them out." Eva-Mae asked

"Sure, we wanted to go for a run anyway." Sam smiled

"Okay, just try and not draw too much attention to yourselves." Eva-Mae asked

"This world has: aliens, people dressed as bats and birds, psychopaths in a lunatic asylum and a menagerie of other things...we'll be as subtle as a feather stroke." Bill commented

Sam chose not to say anything and rushed off with her suit into a separate room and reappeared in her new uniform, the cowl off "This fits like a glove!" She grinned, twisting her body with the skin-tight white material perfectly following her movements without hindering it in anyway

"Ha, ha." Bill chuckled lightly seeing how much Sam was enjoying her new costume.

"Come on Bill, stop being such a downer. Put yours on!" Sam egged him on.

"Alright, alright. Give me a second." Bill asked as he walked off sped-changed and reappeared trying to fit his last glove on. "What do you think?"

"Very sweet." Sam grinned

"Now that the fitting seems right, since you two have put them on okay, it's time for the practical usage." Eva-Mae walked off cataloguing the fits.

'I wish they'd make a underwear that doesn't ride up on you...this suit's like a second skin.' Bill thought to himself

"What're you thinking?" Sam asked

"This suit. It's like a second skin." Bill answered

"I know, it's cool." Sam smiled, running around

"Alright. I'll set up the training area, ready for you for a practice..." Eva-Mae proclaimed

"OnetwothreeGO!" Sam raced off whipping up the pages

The scientists, Bill and Eva-Mae looked on at the red streak of lightning as it faded away. "...Run."

"Someone's eager." Bill rolled his eyes. "Well, you wanted a test run." Bill started to vibrate his molecules "No better way to test it." he ran off, his voice now sounding distorted.

"You could just vibrate your vocal cords, much easier." Sam chuckled as Bill was now running side by side with her

"I guess." Bill shrugged

*elsewhere*

A man with brown hair and blue eyes looked on coldly as several other people were breaking into an Armoured Car "Come on people, we only have 45 seconds before we need to leave." He said with almost no emotion in his voice

"We got it, we got it!" the others answered

"Hey, what's that?" one of the thieves pointed at two bolts of lightning raced towards them.

"Get in the car!" the leader shouted

But the next thing they knew, they were all tied up and once they realised what happened... they heard sirens

"What... was that?" The Leader, Len Snart, asked with interest

"That was...that was..." Bill panted, since he wasn't used to running at supersonic speeds.

"AMAZING!" Sam cried out "We stopped a robbery!"

"Yeah...yeah we did...phew." Bill got his breath back

"Okay. You SERIOUSLY need to work out more." Sam chuckled as she took a quick detour and tripped a mugger

"Well sorry. My last job requirements didn't include: Must be in fit shape." Bill answered reaching Sam. "And stop doing that. You're going to get into trouble."

"We're heroes. It's alright." Sam answered tying up the mugger and handed back the stolen contents to the owner.

"Call me a funny bugger, but I'm TRYING to be careful!" Bill explained

"Careful of what?" Sam asked as she and Bill kept running

"We don't want to get into trouble with the police! We had a close call previously, last thing I want for us is to get thrown into prison." Bill explained

"We fell out of nowhere. Of COURSE there'd be police!" Sam answered

"You know what I mean. It won't be long if people put two and two together!" Bill answered

"This is the DCU. The can't tell that BRUCE WAYNE is BATMAN. And they need facial recognition software to know DICK GRAYSON was NIGHTWING... and he only wears a small domino mask! We'll be fine." Sam grinned

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down!" Bill hushed her

"Oh stop being such a downer." Sam shrugged it off.

"WE are the ONLY people in this universe that know those things!" Bill answered

"Yeah...but there's NO FLASH! If THAT'S something that's changed WHAT ELSE has changed?" Sam defended

"Plus we are running so fast that what we are saying is being blurred by the speeds, all anyone hears is a 'whoosh'." Sam grinned

"When did I become the foundation of being the "mega downer" here?" Bill asked

"Dunno. Maybe someone doesn't like you." Sam mentioned

"Maybe." Bill shrugged

"Plus what's wrong with being known as Heroes?" Sam asked

"I've got no problem being KNOWN as heroes, I just don't want us to be targeted." Bill explained

"So why don't we use those names we came up with the other day?" Sam asked

"We call ourselves: Impact and Pulse." Pointing to himself then Sam

"Exactly." Sam smiled

"... I guess." He muttered

"THOSE are the names you chose?" Eva-Mae said in disbelief in their ears

"In built coms? Sweet." Sam grinned

"You...err...didn't happen to hear ALL what we said did you?" Bill asked in worry calling back through the coms.

"Yep. We worked the communicator's that even if you are running over 600 to 700 MPH we will make you out perfectly." Eva-Mae grinned

"Err...Can you keep a secret?" Bill was REALLY worried. The last thing he wanted was for Sam and him to be a couple of blabbermouths who exposed different heroes.

"Of course I can. Don't worry about it." Eva-Mae explained giving a wash of relief to him

"Plus, Bruce Wayne is dead so Bruce CAN'T be Batman." Sam added "STARLabs are our support team anyway man, they know we need to keep a lot of secrets."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bill was taken back. "What do you mean: Bruce is dead? You're saying it's some sort of Flashpoint Paradox deal here?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying." Sam grinned

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bill was taken back. "What do you mean: Bruce is dead? You're saying it's some sort of Flashpoint Paradox deal here?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying." Sam grinned

"And I told you this EARLIER today, did you forget?"

"Flashpoint?" Eva-Mae asked

"Look, with all that's happened can you blame me?" Bill asked "We'll tell you about Flashpoint when we get back."

"Very well." Eva-Mae accepted it.

"But first, we gran some food then we'll go back." Sam smiled

"Great." Bill agreed as Sam sped off. "I'm gonna have to get a move on..." he groaned

*time skip*

"So let me get this straight: this "Flash-Point Paradox" was when a Barry Allen broke the time barrier and caused a multitude of different outcomes?" Eva-Mae asked

"Yep." Sam nodded eating a sandwich

"THEN his went back and stopped the paradox from happening THUS reset the universe to normal." Eva-Mae asked again

"Pretty much." Bill answered

"But it DIDN'T reset the universe, it rebooted it." Eva-Mae finished

"Yes." Sam and Bill both nodded

"..." the look on Eva-Mae's face was caught between of amazement and a ""WTF" moment

"Think we broke her brain?" Sam asked

"Probably." Bill answered

"You'll want to get use to weirdness like that, it's the world you live in." Sam chuckled

"True...but it never seems to happen here." Eva-Mae explained

"Just wait. Once a hero comes along wearing a costume, there WILL be other's, heroes AND villains, who'll follow suit." Bill explained

"And then... crazy." Sam cackled

"But why?" Eva-Mae asked

"Heroes and villains have symbiotic relationships. Like...Joker and Batman. Green Lantern and Sinestro...Fletcher and Mr MacKay." Bill explained

"Who're Fletcher and MacKay?" Sam asked

"Characters out of Porridge the TV series. Fletch is a Prisoner and MacKay's a Screw." Bill answered

"O... kay. And the thing with the relationships, they aren't the same. Lots of Batman 'fans', who think Batman is some super dark and crazy weirdo, think that Batman can't live without the Joker when in reality the JOKER needs BATMAN. But Green Lantern and Sinestro are friends separated by a difference in ideals." Sam shrugged

"Oh...okay...what does...DID The Flash have?" Eva-Mae asked

"Top of my head: Reverse Flash, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd..." Bill listed off

"Whoa, whoa. WAIT! Did you say a GORILLA?!" Eva-Mae asked in disbelief

"Yea. Super intelligent gorilla with telekinesis and telepathy from a city of super intelligent gorilla's." Sam nodded

"He also got access to the Speed-Force in the New52!" Bill added

"The gorilla can move at super-speed?" Eva deadpanned

"THAT'S what you're concerned about?" Sam asked

"Well gorillas ARE highly intelligent." Eva explained calmly.

"Hyper intelligent. AKA he can TALK and is smarter than MOST others." Bill corrected

"With telekinetic and telepathic abilities." Sam added

"Whoa..." Eva gasped

"I know right?" Bill smirked

"I hope we don't face that." The STARLabs president sighed

"Get to work on anti-telepathic and anti-speedster gear just in case." Sam shrugged

"Well thanks for giving us the heads up. We'll get to work on it." Eva-Mae thanked them then began to walk off.

"Hey, listen. If you need anything, I'll do it okay?" Bill spoke innocently

"I-err...Th-thank you Bill." Eva-Mae accepted it while blushing

Once she left, Sam grinned and turned to Bill "You gonna ask her out?" She asked

Bill spurted out his drink "Wh-what?!"

"You gonna ask her out?" Sam repeated simply

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Bill blushed

"You...You're blushing!" Sam gained a huge grin

"Shut up!" Bill half sung

"You're totally blushing!" Sam pointed past his mask

"Sam. Shut. UP!" Bill gritted his teeth

"Oh my god you like her!" Sam immediately connected it

"Oh god." Bill groaned

"Okay! You WILL ask her out!" Sam grinned

"Sam..." Bill groaned again

"Come on! THIS is your chance! You see the way she was acting? She's hooked!" Sam grinned "Plus YOU got the bug!"

She elbowed him playfully with a grin "Besides, vibrating equals fun in sex. Flash fact." She grinned

"SAM!" Bill blushed. He decided to switch it to something else "How-how many "Flash Facts" do you know?"

"There is no upper limit; a Flash-Fact is a fact to do with our powers." Sam shrugged

"So basically you're gonna keep spouting them aren't you?" Bill deadpanned

"Hell yea." Sam grinned, giving a thumb up

Bill gave a sigh. "Are YOU gonna try and get a girlfriend?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"Your love life, your rules. I'm not judging." Bill answered

"Meh, if I find a good girl." Sam shrugged

"Well...I'm useless with girls." Bill rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"Really(?)" Sam asked sarcastically

"Hey, besides friends who are girls and people at work, I've never really put much stock in the romance department." Bill explained

"Okay. Well, good thing you are friends with a girl who likes other girls, huh?" Sam grinned before she leaned back and said in a psychologist's voice "So, tell Doctor Sam what the problem is?"

"When did you become Harley Quinn?" Bill half laughed and looked at her with a "what?" look

"Come on just try it." Doctor Sam smiled

"Alright...I just...never had the confidence. EVERY time I had feelings for a girl I...back out." Bill confessed

"HOW do you back out? You ignore the girl or what?" Sam asked, wanting clarification

"I just...leave...I look at myself and realize: I'm not: popular, smart or strong...Back then I mean...so I just forget my emotions and walk away and pretend those emotions aren't real." Bill explained

"I am guessing you have been hurt by your emotions VERY badly before? You don't need to go into specifics if you don't want to; just a yes or a no is fine."

"Amy Paige...Year Nine...Valentine's Day. She broadcast it on the intercoms." Bill sighed heavily; remembering that specific day, year and girl

"Broadcasted what?"

"My card...I poured my heart into writing a poem for her...and EVERYONE heard it...Bitch." Bill answered

"Did she do it to be mean?"

"She laughed...after ALL of that...she laughed and tore it up in my face." Bill answered again "Can Flash get drunk or does his metabolism burn through it?"

Sam sighed before she shook her head 'no' and said "Our metabolism burns the alcohol away faster than we can drink it. You can get a heavy buzz from a shot of 400% Super Vodka but STARLabs has to make it."

"Guess they can't do that just yet." Bill smirked with a sigh

"True...not JUST yet." Sam put her hand on his shoulder "Go get her boy!"

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" Bill groaned

"Listen, you need to move on. SO stand up, hang out with her and ask. Her. ON. A. Date!" Sam ordered

"Alright, alright! But if it goes off in my face it's ALL on you!" Bill pointed

"Trust me: it'll go fine." Sam smiled

"Just stay calm, don't run away and instead FOCUS on what she makes you feel." Sam smiled, patting his shoulder "Now go spend time with her and get closer to her as a FRIEND before asking her out. Say... another week."

Bill sighed then nodded "See you later then." He turns back and sees Sam raised a thumbs-up to him egging him on.

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 3

Sam smiled as she saw Bill and Eva-Mae talking at a lunch table

"So...what're you working on now? Besides working on new gear for me and Sam?" Bill tried to make light conversation

"Nothing much... Just trying to think of something to do Friday night." Eva-Mae hinted "We are working on Fire Proof suits for Fire-Fighter's, able to withstand 1500 degrees centigrade."

"Wow...that's-that's amazing." Bill was in awe

"Another day in the office." Eva answered taking a drink

"Yea... I guess." Bill shrugged, missing her earlier hint

Sam on the other table face-palmed at Bill's idiocy. "So...you mentioned Friday night." Bill asked

"Yea, my day off... nothing to do." she said, pretending to be sad

"Well...maybe...I can lessen it." Bill smirked slightly 'Lessen the boredom? Come on man a BEAUTIFUL woman is sitting in front of you and you pull a cheesy line like THAT?! Come on!'

"Oh? Like how?" the boss of STARLabs asked

"We could...I dunno...Hang out?" Bill proposed 'Another notch in the "what an idiot" meter!'

"Sure. Any ideas?"

"Maybe just...take a tour around Central City?" Bill asked

"Hmm." Eva hummed

"... okay, I guess." Eva shrugged with a smile, before she kissed his cheek "My house. 7PM on the dot. DON'T be late." She winked before she walked away

"Ooooh! You got a date Bill. Well, what do you have to say?" Sam grinned

Bill didn't say anything except blush.

"Bill?" Sam asked as she pushed Bill lightly... Only for him to collapse on the floor "Tch. Men." She said, rolling her eyes

*that Friday*

Bill was dressed in reasonable smart and casual attire. "Man...this is weird..." He said pulling at his collar in worry.

"Aw...but you look nice." Sam smiled behind his door.

"AH! Sam...jeez...Do I walk in on you?" Bill asked

"I'm not in your room." She shrugged

"Just, just...get outta here. I've got another hour and I want to make sure I'm okay." Bill said REALLY nervous at this point.

"You look fine, but whatever. I'll go on patrol around Central." Sam waved off, running away

"Hey don't get killed!" Bill called out "An...d she's gone." Bill deadpanned

He sighed, putting his hand to his face as he calmed down

'Okay Bill. This is your first date...EVER! Just keep your cool and breathe! Pay attention and don't act like a tool.' Bill told himself

'Stay calm. Don't freak out.' He told himself as he calmed down

"Okay, I got an hour. Just don't over complicate this Bill." he told himself

*With Sam*

Sam was humming happily as she finished putting on her suit at normal speed, ready to pull the cowl down

"Time to help the masses." Sam smiled

She got into a slight crouch, before she took off running

"Central City, here I come!" Sam smiled as she ran to the city.

She left in a red bolt, racing around the city

"Wow, things ARE slower when you're racing around...whoop, bad guy." Sam smiled as she stopped a mugger.

"Hmm. Central City is VERY clean." She noted, shrugging

"I guess the road sweepers aren't used much." Sam joked

As she ran, she picked up a paper out of curiosity. On the front page was a story about a female police officer that has apparently died stopping a bomb

"Oh man...poor woman." Sam frowned slowing down into an alley

She looked at the woman's picture. Long black hair and sky blue eyes, something about her seemed familiar but she couldn't place it

"She's cute. VERY cute!" Sam smiled "But something about her..."

Then by the side of her she heard a sports newscaster talk about an up and coming athlete who might win gold in the coming Olympics.

"The Olympics are soon?" Sam muttered, looking at the newscaster. The girl was apparently a gymnast...

'Flexible.' Sam thought with a joking grin

... And had red hair and green eyed, again reminding Sam of something/someone she couldn't place

"Why...*scoff* is EVERYONE here familiar to me or is it just coincidence?" She talked to herself.

Sam heard a bank bell ring out. "Hero work is never done." She smiled

She turned back to the picture of the gymnast and noted "She is cute as well though." She shrugged, taking off towards the bank at high speed

Sam observed that there were robbers holding high-caliber guns. "Huh, looks like they came prepared. Can't match MY speed though." Sam vibrated her molecules so that she was blurred to the naked eye.

She began to run around, grabbing the bullets out of the air before they reached the cops

'I ALWAYS wanted to try this!' Sam smiled ditching the bullets in a recycling bin, but to also help out she gently pushes various limbs of the robbers into tripping up and/or punching themselves out.

All except the leader, who she rested her elbow on his shoulder as she let herself slow down. All at once the thieves all either tripped or hit themselves while the bullets made clanging noises in the trash

"What was that?" The boss muttered "Defiantly weird."

"Yea it was." Sam nodded, the crooks noticing her. Instantly one of then opened fire, and she ran out of the way

"GAH!" the boss howled in pain as a bullet imbedded itself in his arm

"Sorry boss!" The shooter called

"This chick is as fast as that freak Superman!' Another called in panic

"No that is NOT nice!" Sam berated as she stopped in the middle of the room "I am MUCH faster than him!

"The hell?!" A shooter aimed at Sam only for his gun to be replaced by the velvet rope pole banks use.

"Looking for this?" She teased before she threw the gun to the police

"The fuck!" the shooter swung the pole to try and hit Sam.

"Nuh-uh. Didn't your mother ever tell you: It's not nice to hit girls?" Sam stopped the pole from striking her and handcuffed up the robbers to the decorative bars on the front desks of the bank, their arms behind their backs so they couldn't get sight nor correct feel for any weapons.

"Well, that was fun." Sam grinned, dusting her hands off

"Freeze!" The cops pointed their guns at them

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey I'm on your side." Sam explained

"OUR side don't wear masks! Who are you?" An officer spoke flicking his eyes to the robbers then back at Sam.

"I'm The Pulse." Sam grinned, giving a thumbs up. She then ran behind them, lying on the hood of a car behind an attractive brunette detective "Nice ass Detective." She smiled

"I-What? J-Just stay there!" the detective blushed as she tried to keep her gun on Sam.

"Look, I'm on your side. I'm like Superman, I'm not crazy and I don't kill! I am a friend!" She reassured with a smile "Hey, what's your name?"

"Officer Marceline Trent!" She answered with a blush on her face.

"Hmmmmm. Nice name Marcy." Sam winked

"I-err...Just stay where you are!" Officer Trent ordered

"Why? I haven't done anything." Sam smiled "Oh... I'm hungry. Be back in a Flash." She vanished in a streak of red, reappearing with a Burger King in her lap as she sat on the hood of the car, happily munching away

"I hope you paid for that!" Marceline poised her gun but was given a receipt showing the purchase.

"If that's all miss Marcy..." Sam playfully teased

She then passed a second Burger King pack to Marceline "I got you a plane one. Sorry, I'm not rich so I couldn't get EVERYONE some." As she said that she pointed at the others cops while looking at Marceline up and down, taking in her appearance

Marceline had a neck length brown hair, wavy but neatly contained. She had soft hazel eyes, a slender figure and a B-Sized bust that didn't hinder her appearance. "Still look cute though." Sam teased

The detective, who was wearing a white button up blouse and brown trench coat as well as tight blue jeans and simple black boots with her badge hanging around her neck via a chain, blushed as she kept her gun trained on Sam "How do I know you haven't or won't poison 'my' food? You can do it before I even blink."

"Like I'd do something like that." Sam answered "I'm not a bad guy."

"But you ARE wearing a mask." Marceline answered

"True." Sam nodded "But that is to protect the people close to me. If drug dealers or any big times knew who I was they would try to use those around me to make me do as they say."

"Good point." The detective nodded, keeping her eyes on Sam

"Well, gotta go." Sam grinned, sitting at the edge of the car with her legs spread a bit as she held out her hand to Marceline for a handshake while her other hand vibrated at her side

Hesitantly Marceline lowered her gun and reached out, shacking Sam's outstretched hand... before Sam put her vibrating hand, subtly, onto her inner thigh "A... Ah..." Marceline shuddered, barley stopping her legs from giving out from the sudden pleasure and was now gritting her teeth to stop anymore noises from escaping

"Later Marcy." Sam whispered, quickly pecking her lips at SuperSpeed, before she ran off with a card falling to the hood that read 'I'll call you Detective ;)'

'Oh god...' Marceline thought as she felt her pussy dripping slightly from Sam's technique.

Marceline? Marceline?! What happened are you alright?" Officer Greg asked his colleague

"I-I-I'm fine..." Marceline answered getting back up.

"You sure? You look flustered." Greg offered a hand

"Yeah, I'm sure." Marceline smiled

'Pulse huh?' She thought as she picked up and pocketed the note

*with Bill and Eva*

"So I worked my way up the ladder, making a few important things here and there, and eventually became the head of STARLabs." Eva smiled

"Wow...Ha, best achievement I ever did was: get up from the mail room to answering phones and working on computers." Bill was in amazement.

"Until you became the Speed King of Central." Eva smiled

"Speed "KING"? Not likely. Sam's faster, I'm probably: The Speed Knight." Bill smirked

"She's the Speed Queen, Mr Smarty Pants." She scoffed

"Yeah I know." He smirked "All ways are her ways."

"Did...you just quote Alice in Wonderland?" Eva-Mae asked

"I've got a variation of films to think from." Bill laughed

"Cool." She smiled

"Your deserts." A waiter said, putting the final courses in front of then

"Oh, vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce." Eva smiled at the simple desert, happily eating them

"So...what do you think about My and Sam being Speedsters? It's gonna be a major shock seeing people with super powers." Bill asked

"It WAS a shock, but it is also kind of cool." She admitted

"Well...I just hope there's anything I can help with." Bill offered "Anything to help with Meta's."

"You and Sam have already done a lot." Eva smiled

"Well...just wanted to offer." Bill smiled

"You can always do more if you want, but I don't want you two to stretch yourselves too thin." She said sincerely

"Thanks for looking out for us." Bill answered

"Always." Eva-Mae nodded, reaching over and putting her hand on his affectionately

'Okay, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!' Bill thought but his right hand phased through the table but he didn't fall down in a comical way "Whoops! Sorry."

"No problem." Eva smiled "I know you're nervous."

"Sorry...first date with a beautiful woman in...EVER." Bill admitted.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She gulped

"Well...yeah..." Bill answered honestly and carefully treading over his words.

"... Thank you." Eva blushed

*With Sam*

Sam yawned as she arrived back at STARLabs... to see a smoking hole in the wall

"Damn...what happened last night? Why's that hole there?" Sam wondered yawning

"Hey, what happened?" She asked a guard

"There was a break in." The guard replied

"Who broke in?" Sam asked

"Not sure, we're just checking the footage from last night." the guard answered

"What did they take?" Sam asked

"The proto-type anti-speedster sub-zero gun, the proto-type anti-speedster flamethrower and the proto-type flame-proof suit." A scientist replied "Oh... Eva-Mae is NOT going to be happy."

"Yeah...*sucks air through teeth* I'd be pissed as well." Sam agreed

"Mad about what?" Eva asked as she and Bill arrived

"AH! Miss-Miss Eva! You're in!" the guard squeaked

"What's going on?" Eva asked

"Err..." Sam tried to think of a decent answer

"Why is there a HOLE in my WALL?!" She snapped

"Err...I'm gone." Sam began to ran

"Hold it right there!" Bill grabbed her "What's with the hole?"

"Someone... broke... in." Sam admitted

"What. Did. They. Take?" Eva asked in great rage.

"The proto-type flame-proof suit and the Anti-Speedster elemental guns." the guard answered

A stunned silence was present for about ten seconds then came an earth shattering "WHAT?!" from Eva.

"E... Eva?" Bill muttered

"I can't BELIEVE that they stole them! God!" Eva raged

"What...what's wrong? What's important about these weapons?" Bill asked releasing Sam

"The suit is what I made for the fire department. And the guns were made to fight speedsters! Someone stole them and now they can be used against you!" She yelled

"Bloody hell..." Bill gasped

"You see!" Eva answered

"So, we gotta get them back." Sam understood.

"Yes." Eva nodded with an annoyed sigh

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 4

"I can't believe that we got into STARLabs." A villain ran holding a fire producing gun

"Just wait. We'll get even with those "Speedsters". They won't find us." another reassured his cohort.

"Shut it." Len Snart growled

"Sorry Snart, but you're not holding a freaking flamethrower!" Mike answered back.

"Not anymore you're not." Snart said, icing up the man

"SNART! You b-b-back s-s-stabbing BASTARD!" He roared as he was frozen in place

"Snart?" He asked as he froze the others "I'm not Snart... I'm Captain Cold." He said, snapping two of the hands off the other thugs "And I'm not killing you, I'm no murderer. I kill only when it is: kill or be killed or when it is time for good old fashioned revenge."

*at the Police Station*

"Yes, yes. Okay we'll keep an eye out." The Chief answered "Marceline! We've got a break in at STARLabs, something about high-tech weaponry and two thieves."

"Of course sir." Marceline answered

She nodded, going to her desk when a sudden wind blew through the station with a red streak/bolt of light. Michelle stumbled back a bit before she looked at her desk... where a note was set on her table with a bouquet of roses

'To Marcy. These are for you, my Little Minx. Pulse'

"What...?" Marceline blushed at the flowers

"Marceline!" the Chief shouted

"Oh yes, yes Sir!" Marceline double took and went off to the scene of the crime.

As she got into a car, she looked at the note a bit more. The note had a love-heart with the Pulse-thunderbolt going through it making her blush

'Why...? Why has this "Pulse" taken to liking to me? I...I don't like girls...do I? No I don't!' Marceline thought to herself debating her sexuality. 'But still...she...she made me feel...great...' She smiled

She was no virgin, in collage she had a few boyfriends but not anything crazy, but what she did... she had never felt that good in her life!

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts as she arrived at STARLabs, time to get to work

*With Bill and Sam*

"Where DID you go?" Bill asked

"Just out. Why?" Sam smiled puckishly

"Just asking." Bill shrugged

"How was your date?" Sam asked

"Whoa! Turned the tables on me; haven't you?" Bill look at her.

"What? Trying to be a friend." Sam shrugged "Should we become Pulse and Impact? Make sure our gear isn't here when the Police arrives and offer help?"

"Good call. Let's go." Bill nodded

"So...You and Eva..." Sam sung

"Sam!" He snapped as the two ran off to get changed

*at the break in*

Eva-Mae sighed as she looked at the massive hole in STARLabs wall

"I can't believe that this happened." Eva bit her finger in worry.

"We'll find who did this Ma'am." Roderick reassured her looking over the site.

A police car rolled up, out came Detective Marceline. "Detective Marceline, I heard about the break in." She proclaimed

"Thank you Detective. Eva-Mae, head of STARLabs. I will help any way I can." Eva nodded, shacking Marceline's hand

"Thank you. So what can you tell me what was stolen? ANY additional information will help with the investigation." Marceline asked

"Yes of course." Eva-Mae answered

"The first item they stole was a suit designed to be COMPLEATLY fire proof, for firefighters to use so they would be safer. The second is a hand-cannon flamethrower we were making so it would be easier to test it. And finally was a mini-shotgun looking device that fired waves of absolute zero, freezing whatever the beam touches. We were making this to help test the complete OPPOSITE of the fireproof suit later on, a pure cold-proof suit." Eva explained, lying about the guns

"Okay...is there any footage or anything that may help us?" Marceline asked

"Yes, the guards are combing through the footage from last night. I'll give you full access to that." Eva-Mae answered

"Thank you ma'am. I must ask for your alibi, where were you last night?" Marceline asked

"Home. I had gone to a meal with a very nice man, Bill, at seven. We left the restaurant at nine then we went back to my home." Eva answered honestly unbeknownst to her Bill was getting red in the face and Sam was in awe of how Bill went on last night.

"Wow... way to go buddy!" Sam whispered, elbowing him on the ribs "Now, it's time for Impact and Pulse to arrive."

"Just make it NOT to conspicuous." Bill asked

"Yeah, yeah." Sam waved him off

"What was? You?" Marceline asked

"Yeah me. Miss me?" Pulse asked cutely

"Oh, I see you've met our latest resident. Detective Marceline this is..." Eva tried to introduce them properly

"Pulse. We've...MET before." Marceline caught a blush.

"Where...where's Impact?" Eva asked

"Right here. Sorry about Pulse, she's quite a handful." Impact walked up acting nonchalant

"I know..." Marceline answered

"Aw, that's not nice Marcy. We're here to offer some help." Pulse pouted

"You are?" Marceline asked

"Of course. Any leads?" Impact asked

"None as of yet. I'm just compiling alibis and times...I SHOULD ask you two YOUR locations." Marceline asked

"I was out patrolling, the theft happening at the same time as our... meeting... Detective." Pulse shrugged "And Impact was fine tuning his armour. And we sure as hell aren't involved here, that wall was blown up. But TNT or C4, big boom stuff."

" "Big boom stuff"? Really Pulse?" Impact deadpanned

"Hey I don't hear YOU saying anything." Pulse pointed

"Can you corroborate this story?" Marceline asked

"It's true. I WAS tuning my armour." Impact answered honestly.

"When you see the security feed you will see NOTHING being effected by any speedsters." Pulse defended

"Really? Because I remember you running faster than the naked eye." Marceline stared at her.

"Have you SEEN us run? We leave a trail of lightning." Impact pointed out

"True." Pulse agreed.

"I... I see." She nodded

"Look, you have EVERY right to ask us these questions. Super powered beings appear abruptly and you need to be cautious; but I can honestly say: We. DID NOT. Take. Those. Items." Impact answered

"As I said Marcy, we are on your side." Pulse smiled

"Okay. I believe you." Marceline nodded

"Thanks." Pulse smiled, wrapping an arm around Marceline's shoulder

While Marceline blushed Eva-Mae and Impact raised their eyebrows slightly, but not so much to make a comment.

"So, we got any leads?" Pulse asked

"Not as of yet, but as soon as there's an immediate use of them, we'll contact you." Marceline answered

"Thanks. Here's my number." Pulse joked, passing a small walkie-talkie to Marceline before she tapped the side of her head

"Oh, right...okay." Marceline blushed lightly.

"Detective, detective! Where are you Marceline?" a voice came through on her police issued walkie-talkie.

"I... I'm here boss." She stuttered, breaking away from the conversation with Heroes

"You know that freeze-ray STARLabs are after?" the chief asked in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah I've gotten statements." Marceline answered

"Well, we need you down on Seventh Street, there's a guy wielding it and freezing everything!" the chief answered

"We're on it." Impact rushed off

"HEY! That's MY think Impact!" Pulse followed

"... They always like that?" Marceline asked

"Yep." Eva nodded

*with Sam and Bill*

"It's cold." Sam said seriously as the two ran

"It IS a bit chilly today." Bill joked

"No. Who we're going to fight. Captain Cold." Sam said back

"I know Pulse. Any "Flash-Facts" on how to fight this guy?" Impact asked

"... My minds blank." she sighed

"Good to... wait... what?!" He gasped

"I'm nervous! This is our first super villain fight! I'm sorry!" Sam snapped

"But-you-muggers-bullets-HUH?!" Impact tried to get the words out but it just seemed he could only answer after leap frogging over his sentence

"I know! But THIS...THIS is Captain Cold!" Pulse answered

"Okay, I've got an idea." Impact said trying to get his thoughts together

"I'm listening." Pulse said

"Don't let him freeze you." Impact answered "And follow my lead."

"... Okay?" Sam muttered as they arrived at the Town Square... Where they saw Captain Cold

"Freeze, snowman!" A police officer proclaimed

"No. YOU freeze!" Captain Cold shot a blast at them

"Duck!" Impact lowered Pulse.

"Okay, I'll flank his left. You distract his right." Impact told Pulse

"You SURE that'll work?" Pulse asked

"Nope, but we'll get somewhere." Impact answered honestly.

Pulse nodded before they got to work, looking at Captain Cold

Cold was wearing a blue artic coat, black heated pants and thick mountain boots. He had short brown hair with special red lensed goggles

"Man he looks a LOT different than the comics." Impact muttered to himself

"YOU!" Cold shouted and blasted Impact with his freeze ray only to miss him by seconds

"Doc, I hope you're there. What's this freeze ray actually do?" Impact asked through his communicator.

"Several things Impact." Eva said through the coms "But it's beams have been described as 'flames of white light'. They are beams of near absolute zero, freezing everything it touches in a micro-second. But the problem is it uses the moisture in the air around it so he'll need to keep moving."

"So HE needs to move for it to work?" Impact asked

"Exactly." Eva answered

"Right. Pulse, trip him up!" Impact called through to Pulse

"On it." Sam answered

As she ran towards Cold, her legs where encased in a thin layer of ice making her trip and fall face first

"What the? You Speedster bitch!" Captain Cold aimed his freeze ray at Pulse

"Shit!" Sam shouted trying to get back up

"Pulse!" Impact ran into Cold knocking the Ray out of his hand

Cold grunted, falling to the floor. Meanwhile Impact was holding his hand in pain as his gauntlet and skin underneath where frozen

"H... How?" He muttered

"Wide beam. Just freezing the skin and anything atop it, but not enough to cause much real damage." Cold chuckled, picking his gun back up

"Now then..." Cold pointed to Impact "Argh!" His hand was knocked sideways from a ball of red lightning

"Doc I REALLY hope you can help! We're getting our asses handed to us!" Impact called Eva.

"Not much I can do." Eva sighed

"That was cool." Pulse grinned, vibrating her hand in a way that caused a red sphere of wind and Speed Force lightning

"I think we just got something." Impact gasped

"Little bitch!" Cold shouted

"Top floor!" Impact got the feeling back in his fingers

"What?" Both Cold and Pulse looked up for Impact to throw a punch at Cold's face incapacitating him slightly

"The ball lightning." Impact began

"Cool, right?" She asked

"Lightning is plasma, FREEZING plasma will turn it into a solid. We make Speed-Force balls and take him out!" Impact explained

"Oh... wow... good idea." Sam muttered

"Urgh..." Cold grabbed his gun and froze the ground Impact and Pulse were standing on.

"Shit! The hell?!" Pulse and Impact were frozen

"I...I don't go down easily." Captain Cold answered

He held his side, feeling his cracked ribs "But... Unfortunately, I better come back."

"Let's hope you don't." Impact muttered "Now."

Pulse vibrated and shot a medium sized Speed-Force ball at Cold to which he defended by firing his freeze ray at it. This solidified the lightning but it still came at him, pinning him to the floor.

"Ah!" He groaned, before he pushed the ball off him. Getting up he ran off into a car and drove away

"Well...THAT happened." Impact commented

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna phase out now." Pulse shuddered from the ice.

"Yeah same." Impact added

Sam began to vibrate, letting the ice fall off her in chunks

"Brr...next time we fight this guy. I'm getting thermal underpants." Impact joked

"He got away though." Pulse helped Impact out

"Yeah well...I think to him, this was a test run." Impact thought

"Yeah come to think of it he DID hesitate a few times." Pulse responded

"He must've picked a fight for the PURPOSE of testing US as well as the gun." Impact deduced.

"... Damn it. Next time it'll be five times as hard." Sam groaned

"But we'll be ready next time." Impact reassured her

"No. He'll have the Rogue's." He sighed

"We can get prepared." Sam answered

"Yeah, never say: Die. Right?" Impact smirked as the police went up to them.

"Right." Pulse nodded

"Are you the two Speedsters Marceline called up about?" an officer asked

"Yeah that's us." Pulse nodded

"Well... you failed." Another scoffed

"Yeah, we know." Pulse frowned

"You know YOU guys were standing like melons, while WE fought the guy." Impact stared "For all intents and purposes YOU failed along with us."

"Calm down Impact. Come on, let's go back to STARLabs." Sam sighed

"See you later." Impact raced off with Pulse, back to STARLabs.

*STARLabs*

"What was that?" Sam asked taking her mask off

"What was what?" Bill asked back

"You snapping at the police? We're supposed to HELP them not give them reason to hate us." Sam explained

"Sorry..." Bill answered halfheartedly

"Was...was that a half apology?" Sam asked

Before Bill could answer Eva approached "Are you two okay?" she asked kindly

"We're fine." Bill answered walking off

"Bill! Urgh...Boys!" Sam groaned

"What happened?" Eva asked

"He had a small argument with police officers." Sam sighed

"Let me talk to him." Eva suggested

Bill took off his costume and put his civilian clothes back on, just in time as well since Eva had walked in on him. "Sam said that you had an argument with the police?"

"Yep." Bill answered honestly

"Any reason why?" She asked kindly

"They didn't do anything." Bill answered

"They were faced against a man with a sub-zero gun." Eva explained "What's the real reason Bill?"

Bill sighed "Can we not get into that now?"

"No Bill." Eva tried to empathize with him. "If we're to continue this relationship you're going to have to tell me."

Bill looked back at her "My dad...He was assaulted by the police."

"What?" Eva asked

"Yeah...the worst part...he WAS one." Bill ended

"... I... I'm sorry. Dirty cops?" Eva sighed, putting her arm on his shoulder

"Yeah...My dad was a good man...he just found something he wasn't supposed to. I was eight..." Bill rubbed his eyes.

"Not all police are like that Bill." Eva reassured him

"I know...but I get angry at them..." Bill answered

Eva nodded; before she gently kissed him "I am here for you." she smiled

"I know you are..." Bill smiled

"When Marceline was here..." Eva asked

"Yeah...I got a bit mad...but since Sam's flirting with her I'm swallowing my hatred." Bill answered honestly

"JUST because Sam is FLIRTING with her?" Eva said with a raised eyebrow

"Hey Superheroes A-113: NEVER get mad at a friend's flirt. Or you get punched in the face." Bill explained

"Okay." Eva chuckled

"So...we good?" Bill asked with insecurity

"I think so. But you need to tell what you told me to Sam." Eva answered

"Yeah. No problem." Bill nodded

*with Sam*

"He is SUCH a-a BOY! Hmph!" Sam pouted crossing her arms in anger

"Hey Sam." Bill walked in rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey." She scoffed

"Look I'm sorry on how I acted." Bill apologized

"Really?" Sam rolled her eyes

"Yeah. Look, let me explain..."

*One explanation later*

"Wow... Sorry, I didn't know." Sam sighed

"So I guess we're even." Bill sighed

"Huh?" Sam asked

"I didn't know you were a lesbian, you didn't know about my dad...So, even. Right?" Bill asked

"Yeah...we're cool." Sam smiled

The two chuckled as they sat there, calming down from the eventful day

"What should we call those Speed-Force lightning balls?" Bill asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"We got to call them something. We can't keep calling them: Speed-Force Lightning Balls." Bill explained

"Any ideas?" Sam asked

"Two. First one is: Speed-Balls. The second is: Kamehameha. Unfortunately neither can work. The first is the name for combining cocaine and heroin. The second is copyrighted." Bill deadpanned

"Hmmm. Sonic-Waves?"

"Plasma-Balls?" Bill asked

"Oh! I LIKE that one!" Sam grinned

"Great. So we call them: Plasma-Balls." Bill loped his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Yea... Err... Why are you shaking me?"

"Sorry. It's just what my dad does, as a mean of mutual affection. Trying to cheer me up sort of thing." Bill explained releasing his hand

"It's fine. Just... Well... Weird."

"Fine, I won't do it anymore." Bill raised his hands in defence.

"Okay." Sam nodded

"You talk to Eva about the thermal underwear yet?" Sam asked

"N...not yet." Bill answered

"Aww, why not." Sam teased

"I'm still waiting on the underwear that doesn't ride up on you." Bill deadpanned which got Sam to snicker

"Is underwear gonna be a running thing with you?" She asked

"Maybe." He shrugged

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 5

A week had passed since Captain Cold made his first appearance; Sam and Bill had been practicing with their "Plasma-Balls" since, with brief flirts and cuddles in between; Bill and Eva, Sam and Marcy.

Currently Marceline yawned as she arrived at work on another boring Monday, and saw a box of chocolates with a note waiting on her desk

"Another present from your secret admirer Detective?" An officer chuckled

'I know who it's from Geoff.' Marceline thought but remained her composure "It looks like it." She read the note and she was warmed inside.

It wasn't anything long or special; it just said 'Sweets for a sweetie' with Pulse's thunderbolt over a love-heart

"Hmm..." Marceline smiled as she put her chocolates away in her drawer.

"Marceline, my office. Now!" The Chief ordered

"Yes sir!" Marceline hurried up.

She now stood in front of the chief nervously, because the chief was mad... and she didn't know why

"Y-Yes sir?" Marceline asked

"You've been investigating those Speedsters; correct?" The chief asked

"Yes sir." Marceline answered

"Kept your ear to the ground?" he continued

"Yes sir." she answered again

"Good. I'm putting you on a team that works in reconnaissance. Anything the Speedsters do, you report to us. Keep us in the loop." The chief answered

"Why Chief?" She asked

"That big one...what's his name?" The Chief asked

"Impact, sir." Marceline answered

"Yeah. He seems to be a wild animal, in addition to his attitude towards to our men last week." The Chief answered

"In fairness sir. Derrick gets on everyone's nerves." Marceline pointed out.

"... No one mentioned Derik was the person who spoke to him." The chief muttered

"Well, Derrick DOES ask for favours to keep things quiet." Marceline answered

"What favours?" the Chief asked

"Trading hours, that sort of thing." Marceline explained

The chief narrowed his eyes at that "I will need to 'talk' yo him about that. Have YOU taken any of these 'deals'?"

"No sir I have not!" Marceline defended

The Chief looked at her "Very well. But I still want you to be on the team though."

"Err... okay. But why?"

"If these Speedsters are INDEED on our team, I need a person on the inside. And people HAVE noticed things being left on your desk in seconds." The Chief answered "You seem to have favour with one of those Speedsters. If they ARE on our side, I'll end the team and trust them implicitly, if there's even a WHIFF of illegal doings or suspicious means I'll keep it going."

"Fine. Okay." She nodded

"I know you'll do the badge proud detective." Chief O'Conner answered

"Thanks chief." Marceline nodded

Marceline left the room and ordered Derrick in the Chief's office immediately; she then immediately went down to her new team she'll be working with until further notice.

After grabbing her latest present of course.

She soon arrived in a fairly large meeting room with several other cops

"Ah here comes our newest member." A officer produced his hand

"Hi, Eric. Julie, Lance, Paula, Reggie." Marceline smiled seeing familiar faces.

"Marceline." They nodded

"So... how was your latest present from Miss SuperSpeed?" Reggie asked

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Marcline defended

"Come on Marcy, we all know you've been getting gifts from that red and white clad speedster...what's her name?" Julie pointed out

"Pulse. But it's not what you think?" Marceline defended

"Give over, ever since she first showed up you've been blushing like mad from those presents." Paula raised her eyebrow

"That obvious?" She asked, they nodded. "Does Chief O'Connor know?" They nodded "Oh jeez..." she groaned

"It's okay pal." Lance smiled

"But... but I'm not gay." Marceline muttered in denial

"Well...if that's true or not...you ARE the closest one to them." Paula answered

"That's true." Marceline answered

She then pulled out the walkie-talkie that Pulse gave her

"Whoa? What's that?" Eric asked

"Pulse gave me this to keep in touch with her. It's set to her headset's wavelength." Marceline answered "I can call her, set up a meeting where can ask her any questions."

"You've had that all this time you didn't tell us?" Reggie asked

"Being fair it IS her responsibility to keep this sort of secret." Paula answered

"And only for a week." Marceline added

"You've had that for a week? Hmm, fair enough." Lance thought

"So... Just so we're up to speed, pardon the pun, what's your take on these Speedsters?" Julie asked

"Good people trying to help and doing what we can't." Was Marceline's simple answer "What are your opinions?"

"Well besides that incident with Derrick, they seem to be legit." Paula commented

"They tried to help, yes...but they DID cause some collateral damage." Lance added

"But what acts of heroism don't come without damage?" Julie added

"And there is the fact there would have been MORE collateral if they HADN'T been there." Reggie countered

"I'm not sure what to think...not until we get some proof. They may have been working with that "Captain Cold" they may not have. But we can't rule it out. If they're on our side, then all the better." Eric answered

"She... they are NOT working with him!" Marceline snapped

"Okay! No need to bite our heads off. I was just giving an unbiased opinion." Eric answered

Marceline huffed as she sat in her chair and opened the box of chocolates Pulse gave her, eating slowly

'Hmm, strawberry cream.' She thought

"That from Pulse?" Eric asked

"Huh? Yeah." Marceline answered

"And she guessed my fave."

"You've been getting stuff from her for nearly a week." Julia noted

"It doesn't mean I'm being bribed. It's more...admiration from her to me." Marceline gave a defensive answer

"Looks more like she's flirting with you." Lance answered

"Yea." She nodded, blushing

"She WAS? How'd you manage that?" Julie asked

"I... err... I dunno." She blushed

"I knew it. You're a magnet." Paula teased

"Shut up." Marceline blushed

"Or what?" She challenged

"Just...shut up." Marceline answered "It's my business."

"Whatever."

"Look we can't be at each other's throats at this. We stand together; as soon as we finish this witch hunt we can put trust with these Speedsters." Regime answered "I don't know about you but I'd rather have the speedsters by my side than facing me."

"True."

"So, we're in agreement? We're a team then?" Eric asked

"The chief put us together. I think that makes us a team." Marceline answered

"Okay, cool. So... err... what now?"

"We do our job." Marceline answered

*With Bill and Sam*

"Looks like you're finally back." Bill chuckled as Sam arrived

"Yep." Sam smiled

"Been to give "Marcy-Bear" her new gift?" Bill chuckled

"Maaaaaybe." She sang

"How're you and Eva?" Sam asked with a puckish grin

"We're...we're fine." Bill answered

"Oh REAAAALLY?" She stressed

"Yeah." Bill answered

"Bill..." Sam sung

"Don't go there Sam!" Bill pointed his finger at her

"What?" She asked innocently

"I thought we had an understanding: I ask polite questions about you and your flirt, you don't ask about personal time with me and Eva." Bill answered

"I remember no such thing." Sam huffed

"Yeah we did...wait. You were staring in space...were you thinking of Marceline in a compromising position?" Bill clicked into his past.

"No!" She defended "... I was thinking about what to get her."

"Oh...well...okay. I've been a Grade-B jerk, and it's not even half ten. I'm sorry Sam." Bill apologised

"Grade-B jerk?" Sam asked

"I didn't get "A's" in my GCSE's." Bill admitted

Sam groaned at the joke, face-palming

"I've got to ask you something." Bill said to change the subject

"What? If it's another joke..." Sam groaned

"No, well I don't think so. You know how you've got red lightning when you go fast?" Bill asked

"Yeah, common knowledge by this point Bill." Sam rolled her eyes

"Haven't you wanted to say: "Kaio-ken"? When doing it?" Bill laughed slightly

"... I already have. Once. Mr 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan'." Sam admitted then joked

As the two of them laughed at their jokes Eva came in "It seems you two are getting along again."

"You've got to. You know?" Bill smiled

"Know what?"

"Got to maintain some friends. Even with my "dad" jokes." Bill answered

" "Dad" jokes? What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Quantity not quality." Bill answered

Eva sighed, shaking her head with a small smile

"So what're you talking about?" Eva asked

"Just...referencing some awesome anime." Sam answered

"Okay." Eva nodded, kissing Bill's cheek

"You two gone past the kissing stage yet?" Sam teased

"Hup!" Bill stood still and silent

"Hmmmm. I'll say this; with that vibration thing he is good at giving a massage." Eva sighed teasingly

"Ooh..." Sam acted childishly

"Come on..." Bill groaned

"I did at one point." Eva smiled

"WHAT?!" Sam asked with a smile while Bill was deadpanned

Eva just winked before she walked away

"Did you know that?" Sam asked nudging Bill in his side. "Bill?"

He fell face first in disbelief, like a statue.

"Huh." She shrugged, walking away

Bill disappeared and appeared before Eva. "You never told me that!" Bill exclaimed

"I didn't think it was appropriate." Eva teased

"Err...YEAH it was." Bill deadpanned

"I didn't want you to get uncomfortable, you where nervous enough as it was." Eva shrugged

"Well...yeah...besides, when you DID...you know...I thought I hurt you..." Bill admitted

Eva kissed Bill softly "You didn't do ANYTHING that hurt me Bill." she smiled

"Thank you?" He blushed in confusion

"Excuse me. Dr Eva-Mae?" a guard asked

"Yes?" Eva asked

"There... is some weird man dropping bombs shaped as presents with parachutes attached falling to the park." The man explained

"Weird guy dropping balloon bombs?" Bill asked raising an "I don't believe you" eyebrow.

"That's right!" the guard explained

"Well... more like present bombs on parachutes."

"Sounds like The Trickster's MO." Bill thought

"Who?" Eva asked

"I... err... nothing!"

"Bill." Eva looked at him

"Okay, okay. Trickster is a gadget using villain. He's a genius with elaborate pranks and circus propaganda...Pretty sure he and Joker sound the same..." Bill gave his knowledge on the Villain in question

"That psycho bitch?" Eva asked in confusion

"Yeah. Wait what?!" Bill answered then double took

"Joker, the Clown Queen of Crime." Eva pointed out

"Joker's not a guy?" Bill was in shock

"Not by a long shot...unless she's had a sex-change. But not even Joker's patient enough for that." Eva answered

"Well... that's different." Bill muttered

"Hey, Bill have you heard? There's exploding presents in the park! Trickster's up to this, suit up!" Sam sped in and ordered her friend to get ready then went to get ready herself

"... Has she had too much sugar today?" Bill muttered to himself, chasing after her

*at the police station*

"Looks like the speedsters are active. We've got word on exploding presents." Lance came in.

"That doesn't make sense. I hope you're not going to pin this on them Lance." Marceline answered

"No, I mean: if there's trouble on THIS scale, the Pulse and Impact are going to help fix it." Lance explained

"Let's not give them ALL the fun. We'll be out of a job." Reggie smiled

"Let's go!" Marceline nodded, taking off

*At the park*

Pulse and Impact arrived at the park; they escorted several people several feet away from the site to ensure no-one would be hurt.

Because of their speed they easily grabbed the people before the bombs even touched them

"I got the kids. You got the adults?" Pulse asked

"Yeah I got them safe...as well as a slap from a woman who thought I was groping her." Impact answered rubbing his cheek

"How'd that happen?" Pulse asked

"I slowed down so they weren't flung into a building."

"Wow. Unlucky." Sam chuckled

"Ah, it's worth it. Can't expect this work to come without injury." Impact answered

"True." Pulse nodded, the police arrive as the bombs all go off

"Freaking hell!" Impact and Pulse ran to protect the police.

"You okay?" Pulse asked Marceline, who she held close

"I-I'm fine." Marceline answered

"Who's hand is that?" Julie asked

"Sorry." Impact answered

"Don't slap him, he didn't mean it." Pulse nodded, having not let go of her detective 'friend' yet

"I was actually going to charge him with harassment." Julie answered

"Oh sorry. Next time I won't save you from a bomb." Bill answered

"She's joking." Marceline sighed, blushing

"You guys okay?" Impact asked

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks." The others answered

"It's what we do. Pulse, you got any ideas where these things came from?" Impact asked

"No, not sure." Pulse shrugged

"Well...at least the civilians are safe. That's the main thing." Impact answered

"Yep." Pulse nodded

"Err... could you let go of me now?" Marceline blushed

"Hmm, okay." Pulse got her on her feet.

"Thanks." Marceline answered

"Told you..." Reggie whispered to Eric.

"Not now Reggie." Eric answered back.

Pulse just grinned at Marceline's blushing face

"So you two know what's going on here?" Paula asked

"I've got an idea. But you may not believe me." Impact answered

"Do tell." Julia asked

"This seems to be the trademark of The Trickster. He's got tricks like this a mile long: snot gun, exploding presents...gadgets and gizmos based on joke props." Impact answered "This seems to be his MO."

"Been reading up again Impact?" Pulse asked kindly

"Yep." Impact nodded "It's a good thing."

"So this: Trickster. Is there any consistency to his targets and means?" Reggie asked

"Not sure." Pulse muttered "It depends on the Trickster."

"So we have to be on our toes for him...damn it." Lance grumbled

"Hey, we'll get him." Marceline reassured them.

"Yeah. What Detective Marceline said." Impact agreed.

"Yea, what she said." Pulse nodded with a small grin

"Very well. We'll have to get statements from the civilians. See what they know." Eric answered

"Need a hand with that?" Pulse asked getting closer to Marceline

"W-we've got it, Pulse..." Marceline blushed

"You SURE?" Pulse grinned, stressing the word happily

"Y-yes!" Marceline squeaked

"Okay Pulse. That's enough; she's got a job to do. Officers." Impact gave a friendly nod.

The blue speedster then took off running

"Aww." Pulse pouted, before her red lips shifted into a grin and she kissed Marceline for a few seconds

"Hmm." Marceline blushed since her co-workers saw them "Err..."

"We didn't see that. Don't worry." Reggie smiled reassuring her.

"You taste like chocolate." Pulse winked, before she ran off in a streak of red

'I'm glad about the chocolates now.' Marceline smiled

"Well, someone's happy." Julie chuckled

"Can we get back to the job please?" Marcy asked

"Sure."

*Back at STARLabs*

"Okay, now to find Trickster." Sam sighed as she arrived back

"Marceline pleased to see you again?" Bill asked in his normal attire

"She looked it. I'm her ray of sunshine." Sam smiled

"Wow, you two have gotten close quickly." Eva smiled

"Do you mean: me and Sam? Or Sam and Marceline?" Bill asked a little confused

"Sam and Marceline." Eva said, rolling her eyes

"Were you watching that?" Sam blushed

"We were listening in." Eva explained

"I... err... great." Sam blushed a bit

"Come on Sam, we all know how you feel about her and how you forgot the earpiece, I know myself...trust me." Bill comforted her and explained he himself forgot about the gadget.

"... When did you forget about it?" Sam grinned

"I was out training and I was singing my songs." Bill admitted

Sam snickered as she covered her mouth

"I got a match!" A scientist called

"Cool, a match on the bombs or a match for The Trickster's MO?" Bill asked

"A match on the Trickster." The scientist said, pressing a button. Appearing on a large scene was a picture of an old picture of a man wearing gaudily coloured cloths with small domino mask being pulled away by police

"Is that...Luke Skywalker?" Bill asked carefully analysing the picture to which Sam anime fell then slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Jeez..."

"Actually his name is James Jesse." The scientist told him

'The original Trickster.' Sam thought

"A terrorist who attacked both KeyStone and Central City, focused on causing death with his gag related equipment." Eva read off "Considered the greatest threat the twin cities have ever faced."

"So, we know the first Trickster. Is he out or is he locked up in prison?" Bill asked "Which prison is it Sam? Arkham and Blackgate are in Gotham; Pena Duro is Bane's home-place..." He asked his friend

"Iron-Heights. Central City's prison." Sam said

"He is serving three consecutive life sentences." Eva read out

"So HE'S not our guy...He's got to have an accomplice or a student or something." Bill thought out loud

"Good thinking." The scientist pointed out and searched

"That's one." Bill smirked

" "One"?" Sam asked

"One "good idea" I've had today." Bill answered

"... You're counting?"

"I try and get three "good ideas" a week." Bill admitted

Sam groaned face-palming at Bill. "Seriously?" She mumbled

"I've got a history of beating myself up." Bill answered

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Eva smiled

"Thanks Eva." Bill smiled

"There seems to be no known apprentices." the scientist answered

"It could be a copycat...I've known morons back at college trying to emulate psychopaths." Bill added

"Maybe he could answer some questions to help us." Sam muttered

"If he WANT'S to help. People like them have a code, just like all of us." Bill admitted

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked

"I mean: if these guys ARE copying villains they'd never reveal anything. Magicians code...until you find the right pressure point." Bill answered

"But this guy was a sicko. If he didn't he trained this new guy he'd see him as an insult to his name and WANT him gone." Sam replied "Besides, he's a copycat. Who else could predict what the Trickster would do besides the Trickster."

"Guess we're going to Iron Heights then." Bill responded

"But if you guys just run in there it could be seen as a criminal act." Eva replied

"So we don't run." Bill thought out loud.

"Huh?" Sam asked

"We go to the police, tell them what we know and join them. It's keeping them in the loop PLUS we'll also clear our names from any notoriety." Bill explained

"Okay! Let's run to Marcy and her team!" Sam grinned

"Sam. Costume." Bill pointed to her costume

"Right." Sam nodded then sped off.

The two of them pulled their hoods up and sped off to find the Task Force Marceline was on.

*with the team*

Marceline was standing beside her team, waiting at their car as some other officers got a few statements

"Thank you sir." Eric got the last statement from a teenager who was meeting up with his friends.

"That the last one?" Marceline asked

"Last one. None of the people I talked to haven't the faintest about the balloons. How about you?" Eric answered

"Same deal. No leads just yet." Paula answered

"Yes we do." A voice said from behind them, the team looking behind them to see Pulse lying on the hood of a police car with her face level with Marceline's ass and Impact standing next to her with a hand at his forehead

"Sorry about Pulse, she had a quadruple caramel mocha with sprinkles earlier." Impact apologised to which Pulse stuck her tongue out.

"Not my fault she has such a nice ass." She frowned making the detective blush again

"Pulse!" Marceline squeaked

"We've found something involving The Trickster. We'd like to accompany you." Impact answered

"And that is?" Julie asked

"To Iron Heights Prison. The First Trickster's in there. We get him talking; we'll get clues on this new one." Pulse answered

"It's as good a lead you've got at this point." Impact added

"That's a great idea!" Eric nodded

"I didn't even KNOW there was a first Trickster." Marceline muttered

"Yeah. Luke Skywalker." Impact pointed behind him with a thumb up

"Impact! He ISN'T Luke Skywalker!" Pulse snapped

"Sure looks like him though." Impact answered

Sam sighed and, as she was still laying on the car hood, kicked him in the gut

"Oof! You gonna keep doing that EVERY time I make a comparison of people?" Impact groaned

"Pretty much." Pulse answered

"THESE are the "professional" Speedsters?" Lance asked

"Professional? No, we just started when we first appeared." Sam said simply, shrugging

"And trust me. You should've seen us on day one. I was WAY worse to her." Impact added

Pulse stuck her tongue out at him before she jumped off the hood "Let's go. Got room in the car?"

"Err, yes. We do." Lance answered

"Shotgun!" Impact quickly raised his hand

"Then I'll sit in Marcy's lap." Pulse winked

"It's not a taxi service you know." Eric stared at them

"Hmm..." Marceline blushed

"Well WE can't go up to Iron Heights alone. That's putting up a red flag for the pair of us." Impact explained rubbing his stomach.

"Plus, we need to rest a bit. And then we will need to eat a lot." Pulse chuckled

"So if we hit an all you can eat buffet before we leave..." Impact suggested

"We follow up on the lead. THEN we eat." Eric answered

"And I'll pay." Pulse smiled as everyone got into the cars

As they travelled to Iron Heights Impact was looking out of the window sighing. "You know most people would be excited being in a police car." Lance spoke

"I'm not most people." Impact answered deep in thought.

That got the Team curious on Impact but they had arrived to the prison. "How was your ride Pulse?" Impact asked

"It was nice, Marcy held me nice and tight." Pulse smiled

"Marcy?" Impact and the Task Force asked

"Nothing! Let's go! We've got a case to solve!" Marceline blushed as they went inside to Iron Heights.

Pulse shrugged and followed

As the Task Force and Speed Force teams walked inside they were greeted by a very strict set of guards. "At ease, we phoned ahead. I'm Detective Eric Griggs. That's Detective Reginald Harrison." Eric began to list off, each one of them showing their badges and names.

"And we're Pulse and Impact, Central City's new heroes." Sam smiled

"Ah the Speedsters." The guards observed

"And I'm Detective Marceline Trent." Marceline answered

"We're Detectives: Paula Wood, Lance Tanner and Julie Madison." Paula added each revealing their badges

"What brings you here?" A guard asked

"The Trickster." Impact said simply "We need to talk to him."

"Is this about the exploding present balloons?" a guard asked to which Marceline nodded "Very well. Follow us please. Be warned Mr Jesse is dangerous."

"Which is why we're here." Pulse smiled

As they entered and explained their situation Detective Eric was given a bunch of Red Twizzlers. "These are his favourite." the Prison's Warden added

"... Okay." Eric muttered, the group walking through the prison

"Be careful, he convinced the prison psychiatrist to kill herself." the Warden added

"Damn..." Impact was stunned

"We'll be good." Pulse waved off sweating

They approached a singled out room. Inside they saw a matured man with extended blonde hair that seemed to be well kept. "Oh, hello there. I do seldom get visitors." He smiled

"Nice to meet the ORIGINAL Trickster." Marceline nodded

"THERE IS ONLY ONE!" he snarled

"Meep." Sam stepped back and into Impact

"Not anymore. There's a new one and it seems he's using your old tricks." Eric answered

" "OLD" tricks? OLD TRICKS?! My tricks were WORKS OF ART!" He snapped

Marceline was quiet, and slid the pictures of the new Trickster's attack into the cell with the red vines

"Hmm..." James smiled

"Any thoughts on this?" Paula asked as he began to chew his first red vine.

"Parachutes. A clever but unreliable delivery method." He said simply

"Why's that?" Marceline asked

"Wind direction...updrafts...Speedsters..." James answered staring at Impact and Pulse

"What? Was there a Speedster before us or something?" Pulse asked with a disbelieving raised eyebrow

"I've got a TV. I know about you two...Impact, Pulse. I got one so they'd stop me killing guards." James answered

"Ah." Pulse realised

"That's... kinda... severe." Impact muttered

"Well they stopped bringing me that cute psychiatrist after she was committed to an asylum after talking to me...I HAD to fill my time in with something somehow." James answered

'You're a monster.' Reggie thought as he shook his head.

"So is there ANYTHING you can tell us about these events?" Eric asked

"Yes. He found my stash." James growled

"Where is your stash? Unless you want this copycat to continue defiling your "good" name?" Lance asked

James growled, having no choice

*time skip*

"So...we've got a lead...That's something." Marceline spoke

"Exactly. What're you two going to do?" Eric asked

"Probably head back home and Pulse will need about a half hour. That guy scared the both of us." Impact answered

Pulse had her arms wrapped around herself, shuddering

"Detective Marceline can you come along with us? I don't think she wants to be alone just yet." Impact asked

"Sure." She nodded in understanding

"We'll contact you when we get to "The Stash"." Reggie added

"Whoa, hang on. I'm coming to." Impact answered "You're a person down."

Pulse pulled him back and whispered "You sure? What about your...THING."

"I'll have to get over it won't I?" Impact answered

"O... okay. Good luck." Pulse nodded

"Alright then. Get in the car, but you follow OUR rules. Understand?" Lance ordered

"Sir, yes sir." Impact understood and sat in the backseat.

"He didn't even call: shotgun." Reggie observed

The others shrugged before they got into the car and took off, leaving Pulse and Marceline alone

"Shall we head back to STARLabs?" Marceline asked kindly

"Please..." Pulse hugged her tightly 'Thanks Bill.'

She slid into the passenger seat as Marceline got into the driver's seat and drove away

As the Task Force drove to the location Paula began to talk to Impact. "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked

"Back with Pulse; was it? What was that about?" Paula asked

"No idea." He shrugged

As they arrived the atmosphere between Impact and the task force thickened. "Stay vigilant." Eric spoke.

"I know, I know." Impact waved

"You've got an attitude; you know that?" Eric asked

"Yeah I know." Impact replied and did a check around the building "Area's secure. Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while."

The others nodded, slowly entering the building

"The place is empty." Paula said

"Ransacked." Reggie nodded

"Appearances can be deceiving." Julie spoke holding her gun in her hand just in case.

The group slowly walked to the back, towards a large door

"Think that's The Stash location?" Reggie asked

"If not, it's a bad place for hide and seek." Impact joked

Julia nodded and slowly reached for the handle, carefully

"Wait a sec." Impact spoke

"DON'T! Do that!" Julia froze

"Let me do it. I'm faster than you guys. If you stay out of the way I'll get caught and not you." Impact explained

"Good idea." Reggie nodded

"I'll stay behind." Eric spoke

"What?" Impact asked

"I'm staying behind." Eric intensified his gaze

"You sure?" Reggie asked

"Positive." Eric didn't leave his gaze on Impact.

"Alright. You guys leave, I don't want anyone getting hurt." Impact maintained his gaze at Eric.

The others nodded and ran out

"So." Eric looked at him

"Hope you're ready." Impact grasped the handle and felt a small click

Impact heard the pin drop and raced over, grabbing Eric and running from the explosion

"ARGH!" Eric and Impact were thrown from the location and landed on the hood of the car.

"ERIC!" the others ran to him

"I got him!" Impact waved

"Thank you." Julie got Impact up from the hood

"Ow...Hmm, gotta love accelerated healing..." Impact groaned getting up.

"What happened?" Reggie asked

"Looks like the new Trickster was ready to take down whoever tracked him here." Impact nodded

"Looks like it. This doesn't change much Impact." Eric commented

"Fair enough." Impact rolled his shoulders

*With Marceline and Pulse*

Pulse was still holding herself, Marceline hugging him

"You feeling better?" Marceline asked kindly

"A bit. Thanks Marcy." Pulse smiled

"Your welcome." She smiled "But why me?"

"Cause Impact asked?" Pulse answered

"You know what I meant." Marcy sighed

"Well... you were hot, the look in your eyes showed you where dedicated to your job and... well... there was just something about you."

"Wow... Okay that's...one of the nicest things anyone's said to me in a long while." Marcy answered

"I meant every syllable." Pulse smiled

"Well...thank you Pulse." Marcy blushed "It means a lot."

"No problem Marcy." Pulse smiled

As if by some unknown cock-blocking force...or in this case pussy-blocking force Eva came in. "Pulse? What' going on?"

"Wait for the others to get back." Pulse hissed

"Oh right. Any leads on The Trickster?" Eva asked

"Yes, but we're waiting for them." Pulse answered through her teeth.

"Now... hanging up." Pulse growled

"Okay. I'll...see you later then." Eva waved

"See ya." Pulse answered back quickly

Pulse sighed, putting her head in her hands

"Do you...want anything Pulse?" Marcy asked kindly

"I... I'm fine." She stuttered

"You know I'm here right? As your..."friend"...?" Marcy asked

"That guy... he... he scared me to the core." Pulse admitted

"No-one said villains weren't friendly...He even scared Impact." Marcy reassured her.

"He reminded me of my brother."

"Your-your brother?" Marcy asked to which Pulse nodded

"Yea. A heartless man, who works as a drug dealer."

"Oh my god...But you're nothing like him." Marcy gasped and reassured her

"That look was still there...that cold...SOULLESS look." Pulse answered

Marceline did the only thing that made sense there; she pulled Pulse into a hug

"I'm sorry...I can't change the past, but I KNOW you're a good person." Marcy told her.

"Thank you..." Pulse answered

*Outside the door*

Impact looked outside the door, he wanted to go ahead and see the two of them. 'Jesus...' As Eric and the other officers came in Impact walked out.

"Where's Officer Winters?" Eric asked

"She's consoling Pulse. She got shaken up after seeing The Trickster." Impact answered

"Well, let's hurry up." Reggie said

"They're in the middle of talking it out. They need some more time." Impact lied to let Marcy and Pulse have more time together.

"Well, we'll have to go back to Iron Heights. Get to the bottom of this." Eric answered

"Then let's go." Julia urged

*Time Skip*

The group, minus Pulse and Marcy, where standing before James again

"Oh, you're alive? I thought you were." James smiled

"Save it James. Your "Stash" was rigged to explode." Eric ordered

"WHAT?!" James yelled "That dirty FAKE!"

"Is there anything ELSE you need to tell us?" Eric ordered

"No." He growled "Besides the fact he stole my bomb."

"Then he must have been someone who came to visit you. I'm guessing you don't hand out information like that for nothing." Reggie asked

"No one has visited me! And my bomb is a big deal."

"Fine, fine. It's big enough to wipe Central City off the map." The original Trickster grinned

"WHAT?!" Impact came from the shadows after hearing this.

"Wow, you in that garb...Ninja. But yes. This bomb can wipe Central City away." James answered

"And a madman with lower inhibitions has it?!"

"Yes...True." James answered

"Start talking Trickster. Or I'll go into that cell and break your right hand!" Impact threatened

"I don't know ANYTHING." He defended

"Impact! We don't harass prisoners!" Eric snapped

"Fine..." Impact glared straight at both Eric and James.

"Now what do we do?" Julia asked

"I suggest you wait. Find out where this FAKER will strike next." James answered

"Good idea." Reggie nodded

*outside*

"The HELL is wrong with you?" Eric snapped at Impact

"We needed to get information. I was helping!" Impact defended

"Calm down. What happened?" Marceline glared

"Impact threatened the prisoner. He went WAY out of line!" Eric shouted

"We're dealing with a freaking psychopath!" Impact answered

"He's not a cop and he was just trying to scare him." Pulse reassured "He wasn't ACTUALLY going to do it."

"That doesn't give him the right." Eric answered

"Look we've still got a Trickster Copycat still out there! We need to keep our heads in the game!" Julie answered

"Yea, what she said." Pulse nodded, feeling a headache coming on

"Don't get in our way." Eric stared Impact down

"Same here." Impact stared him back

Pulse just groaned and walked away

"Pulse..." Marcy went to her

"What's wrong with you kid?" Lance asked

"I don't fully trust police." Impact answered

"Why?" Reggie asked

"My father's co-workers. They broke him." Impact answered walking inside.

"... Damn." Lance muttered

"Sorry for being a dick...but THAT GUY was psychotic!" Impact shouted back

"Still, there ARE rules." Reggie glared

"Just call us when the Copy Trickster is acting up." Impact left.

*with Pulse and Marcy*

"Are you alright?" Marcy asked

"Impact is such a...he's such a DICK!" Pulse answered holding her head in her hands

"Well... he's a man." Marcy joked

"True...but he's not normally like this. Just around Police...You're alright though. You're...well with me." Pulse answered

"'With you'?" Marcy said with a blush and raised eyebrows

"You know the whole...flirting with you and that..." Pulse answered

"What exactly do you MEAN by that, anyway?" Marcy blushed

"I..." Pulse began but blushed

"Well?" Marcy asked

"I *mumble, mumble*" Pulse answered

"I'm sorry what?" Marcy asked

"I honestly really like you." Pulse grumbled

"Wow...just. Wow..." Marcy blushed and had to sit down from the shock. Not a shock of disgust, but shock of being hit by the tonne of love bricks now sitting in her stomach

'But... I... I'm not gay?' She tried to deny

"So...yeah...I like you." Sam answered

Marcy nodded dumbly, inside her mind fighting itself

"Do...do YOU feel the same?" Pulse asked

"I... I err..."

"I get it. You're conflicted..." Pulse looked away "I'm gonna shout at Bill for a while..."

'Bill?' Marcy looked at her "Wait!" Marcy said, grabbing her wrist before she ran away

"What?" Pulse asked looking at her

"M... maybe we could... give it a try?"

"T-try?" Pulse asked with a blush "I-I'd like that." She turned around smiling and gazed into Marcy's eyes.

"Impact's real name is Bill isn't it? Your friend?" Marcy asked

"Yeah..." Pulse nodded

"You gonna yell at him still?" Marcy asked

"Oh yeah." Pulse giggled

"... What's YOUR real name? Or do I have to 'earn' it?" Marcy asked with a smile, meaning she had to prove herself to Pulse not any form of sexual favour

"You're gonna earn it." Pulse answered with a smile, hoping she can have this "friendship" with Marcy first THEN trust her with her secret

"Okay." Marcy nodded before she blushed and closed her eyes, slowly moving her face towards Pulse's

Pulse blushed but did the same thing. They gently connected and stayed there for a small while.

*outside the room*

Eva was stunned seeing Sam kissing Marceline the police detective, but seeing as she pussy-blocked Sam the last time she ordered the guards to stay away from this room for now.

"Good on you Sam." She smiled, closing the door

Eva walked to where Bill was: the main computer room, where he was trying to find ANY sight of anything or anyone suspicious at The Trickster's Stash.

"Sam's happy. And you're in trouble." Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind

"Status quo around here isn't it?" Bill joked

"This is serious Bill." Eva turned him around "You can't keep incurring the wrath of the Police Force. You're already in the red, another day like today...you could go to prison. And if that happens..."

"If...if it happens...Eva are you...?" Bill asked in severe worry.

"I... I REALLY like you Bill. Not in love YET, but I get closer by the day. I can already not imagine life without you, so I think that's pretty close huh?" Eva admitted, ending with a joke

"Eva...I'll-I'll...TRY." Bill answered taking off his hood.

Eva nodded, and kissed him

"Thank you. But you're still getting an earful when Pulse gets here." Eva answered

"Yeah...kind of figured." Bill nodded

"AFTER she has some time with Marceline." Eva added

"So...how long do I have?" Bill asked

"Not sure." Eva shrugged

"So I better be prepared..." He smirked expecting the oncoming wrath of women. They both heard a ping come from the computer as there was a shadowed figure on the screen showing Trickster's stash. "The hell..."

"Hello!" A young blonde man in a garishly coloured costume yelled as he appeared on screen "I hope you all liked my... hello present. Hahahahahaha!'

"The Copycat..." Bill gasped staring straight at him

They watched at the 'new' Trickster ranted a bit

"Do ALL villains monologue?" Bill asked

"I dunno. Never been in the hero business before." Eva answered

"And THIS is my grand piece! A BIG, BIG bomb!" He laughed

"A BIG, big bomb?" Bill asked

"This: will level Central City to dust. And you can't stop me!" Copy Trickster laughed

He got out of the way... revealing a big crate with a cartoon bomb on it

"The original Trickster's bomb!" Eva gasped

"Oh my god..." Bill gasped then pulled his hood up then raced to get the police detectives.

"SAM!" Eva yelled, running back to the room

"Wait, what's going on?" Eric asked

"The Copy Trickster's gotten the Original's bomb." Impact answered

"We know that." Julia frowned

"And he's USING IT!" Impact yelled

"Oh shit!" Eric snapped "Did you see where it was?"

"Only that it's in a building." Impact answered

He sighed, looking down at the tablet he brought with him... and saw that the Trickster was STILL talking

"Come and find it Speedsters. Or Central City dies from your trying." The Copy Trickster laughed

"Little bastard." Reggie cursed him

"But here's something for clue! It's between 7th and Main!" He grinned

"7th and Main...that's got to be 20 square blocks!" Julie answered

"And I bet he's got a timer on the thing." Impact thought

"Impact! You heard?" Pulse asked

"Yeah I know I was there. 7th and Main." Impact answered

"Twin super speed search. We'll have it done in less than a minute." Pulse said confidently

"I'll take the left side, you get the right." Impact to the map

"On it." Pulse nodded and sped off.

Marcy soon stumbled in as a red streak came in and out, indicating Pulse quickly dropped her off

"Marceline? How was the consoling the Hero going?" Lance asked

"It...went fine." Marceline gave a half truth

"Why are you blushing?" Reggie asked

*in contact with Pulse and Impact*

"Pulse, you find anything yet?" Impact asked going through high and low of the buildings

"Nothing yet. Keep looking!"

"I am! Nononononononono, D&D RPGers..." Impact listed off "I got nothing!"

"Loving couple; stopped some domestic abuse, bored teen babysitting." Pulse listed off as she went from house to house

"Basement! It's gotta be in a basement!" Impact added

"I know! I know!" She groaned

"Don't get snippy at me, I just remembered a landmark!" Impact defended

"What?!" She gasped

"It was underground, light from behind the crate it was one of those old letterbox shaped ones!" Impact answered

"So?" Pulse asked in confusion

"Doc, can you narrow down places with letterbox shaped windows at basement level, please?" Impact asked

"I'm checking..." Eva's voice answered

"Please? Really?" Pulse asked

"Don't EVER say manners are dead." Impact answered

"Still." Pulse chuckled

"Urgh..." Impact rolled his eyes

"I got one! There's only one place that still has that!" Eva answered

"Thanks Doc. Pulse you head back, I don't know what we're gonna find." Impact ordered

"Who made YOU the boss?" She scoffed, running back

"I don't want to lose our swiftest runner." Impact explained "I'm happy to hand over leadership of you want." He answered back

"Joking." Pulse muttered

"I'm heading there now. Pulse as soon as anything goes sour, you and the detectives head straight to Iron Heights; I don't trust Trickster NOT escaping." Impact answered

"Got it." Pulse nodded

Pulse ran like a blur and Impact followed the co-ordinates to the bomb's location. He found it. "Doc, I'm at the bomb sight."

"Good, Pulse and the detectives have already gone." Eva answered

Impact nodded, the Trickster not being here. He slowly walked towards the crate slowly, nervously opening it... Revealing the crate to be empty

"Bloody clown..." Impact seethed through his teeth.

"Impact what's wrong?" Eva asked

"It's a decoy. The bomb's still out there...I got played." Impact answered

"He's gone!" Eric yelled as he ran in

"What?" Impact and Eva asked

"Trickster, he's gone!" Eric answered

"The new one broke into Iron Height's and helped the old one escape!"

"Son of a...any idea where the two are now? Is there anything going on?" Impact asked

"I'll have a look Impact." Pulse's voice spoke

"Are you sure Pulse?" Marcy asked in worry

"I'm sure!" Pulse said with determination

"Any problems I'll come running Pulse." Impact added

"Thanks Impact." Pulse sped off.

"Be safe." Eva and Marcy muttered, focused on their respective speedster

*time skip*

The two speedsters ran across Central City trying to find both Tricksters. With stopping to refuel every so often.

"We have found the identity of the new Trickster." Eva called

"Who is it?" Impact asked

"His name is: Alex Walker." Eva answered

"He goes by Axel. And... he and the original Trickster have been in contact for two years via snail-mail."

"Damn...Can't believe we overlooked that." Impact was angered.

"He... He's his son."

"Wait...James Jesse is Alex Walker's father?! Can anyone say reference?" Impact face-palmed

"Reference...?" Eva asked

"I'll explain later. Where are the Father-Son Tricksters?" Impact asked

"They're hijacking a charity ball! They... They've poisoned the wine!" Reggie called in

"Shit! I'm on my way." Impact ran "Where's Pulse?"

"Nearly there!" Pulse replied

"Stay on your feet Pulse!" Impact spoke

"Don't worry I will." Pulse answered

"Wait! We're working on an antidote! Ten minutes! Do NOT engage!" Eva yelled

"Then what're we gonna do now?" Pulse asked

"Come back to STARLabs. We need to stay calm and plan this out." Eva ordered lightly

"Alright Doc." Impact raced back

"On it." Pulse followed

The two sighed as they arrived at STARLabs, feeling exhausted

"You okay?" Eva and Marcy asked them

"Knackered but we're okay." Impact answered

"Is the cafeteria open?" Pulse asked

Pulse didn't even get a chance to hear an answer, when she fell first in exhaustion

"Pulse!" Eva and Marcy called to her

"She's faster...makes sense she'd collapse first. Let's get her to the beds!" Impact lifted her up

*time skip*

"How's it going Eva?" Eric asked

"Going well...but we need to get this to the victims before the Tricksters get away." Eva answered

"Pulse and I could inject the antidote to them before the Trickster's could blink." Impact said, eating a chocolate bar

"That IS true." Eva answered still focusing on the antidote

"Would this antidote work at high speeds?" Lance asked

"It should." Eva nodded

"Once it's in their bodies it will neutralise the toxin in their body in less than a minute. We have 30 minutes left until they start dying."

"How long's left till the antidote's synthesized?" Impact asked taking another bite out of his chocolate bar

"Five minutes at most." Eva smiled

"Brilliant." Impact nodded

"Impact. I need to talk to you." Eric commanded

"Alright." Impact got up and walked over "What's wrong?"

"Your attitude." Eric stared him down

"This again? Yeah I have a bad attitude towards police." Impact answered with a sigh

"Lance told me. And so has Pulse." Eric answered

"So what?"

"I don't think you're a bad guy, but I think you think I'M the bad guy because of what happened to your dad." Eric began "I'm sorry for what happened, but you can't lay blame for EVERY officer that you see."

"I do try not to." Impact nodded, sighing

"So...try and start again?" Eric extended his hand

"Sure." Impact nodded, shaking the hand

"It's ready." Eva called out

"Let's go." Impact nodded

"Okay." Pulse said, arriving with Eva thirdly

"So what do we do? Just quickly give it them at hyper-speed?" Impact asked

"Keep moving at high speed, needle into their body and inject then onto the next person." Sam replied, arriving next to Impulse and handing him several gun-shaped injectors

"This won't hurt them will it?" Impact asked

"Small poke. Why?" Eva asked

"First: Do no harm." Impact answered with a small smirk

"Now's not the time to be clever Bill!" Pulse answered

"Pulse!" Impact snapped

"What?"

"Your name is Bill?" Eric asked

"Oh...whoops." Pulse realized "Err... bye!" Pulse yelled as the two ran as fast as they could

*At the party*

"Now ladies and gentlemen; if you please, donate generously into this burlap sack, money, jewels, bearer bonds...the works." James Jesse smiled as Axel went around collecting the loot.

Axel looked nervous, not liking the idea of killing anyone

"Don't worry son. It gets easier from here." James smiled

"R-right." Axel nodded

Suddenly, a red streak and a blue streak raced around the room

"What?" James wondered

Each person felt a small poke and rubbed their necks. "Game's over Trickster. You're headed for Iron Heights!" Impact stared at him

"We just gave them all, the antidote to your poison." Pulse added, clicking

"Well that's an unforeseen predicament." James shrugged

"Run." Impact ordered the masses, and they did as they were told now they were free

"Nowhere to run James." Impact threatened

"No, please. Don't hurt me." James tried to use his age with him. Only to grab Axel and hold a gun to his head

"Shit." Impact grumbled

"Ha, ha! Always a step ahead." James smiled

"D... dad?!" He gulped

"What're you going to do NOW hero?" James asked with a maniacal grin

Sam clenched her fist in anger, confused

"Dad! Let me go!" Axel yelled

"Not now son. I'm just ensuring our plan." James grinned

"Ensuring your...you're using your SON as a shield!" Pulse looked at the two.

"That's a low blow Trickster!" Impact growled

"Whatever leads to me doing bigger and bigger and better pranks!" James laughed

"You're insane." Impact growled inching closer

"Ooh! I wouldn't if I were you." James answered

Alex flinched as the gun barrel pushed into his temple

"Fine." Impact backed off.

"Good." James grinned

And, in the blink of an eye, his gun was replaced with a banana

"The hell?!" James double took and saw a smiling Impact

"Gotcha." Impact smiled

Pulse was sitting by the door, waving the gun playfully

Impact grabbed James and Axel by the scruff of their shirts and forced them back first against the wall.

"You... bastard." Axel growled "I am your SON!"

"Oh don't be a momma's boy." James rolled his eyes "This line of work, you learn the hard way."

"Screw! You! I'll show you! I will be a BETTER Trickster! No one will even REMEMBER you! And I will do it without killing!" Axel snarled

"HA! A Trickster that doesn't KILL? NO-ONE will remember you!" James stared at him

Impact rolled his eyes and dragged the two away "Alright, alright. We can sort out your family issues in therapy." '... we'll see you later Axel.' Impact thought with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 6

A week had passed since both Tricksters were put away; Bill had some explaining to the police about his identity.

And by that, he said he was called Bill and that was it

"Well...THAT was an exciting week." Bill sighed on the settee in the recreation room

"I know; right?" Sam smiled

"Yea. You got a girlfriend." Bill chuckled

"Yep...The police know who I am now, thank you very much Sam." Bill turned his head to her

"I said I was sorry." Sam defended

"Plus they just know your first name."

"True...but sometimes that's all you need." Bill sighed "How're you with Marcy?"

"Okay." Sam shrugged "I have given her a few more presents and she had left a few for me. And she's called me a few times."

"Well that's good. You told her your identity yet or is that still up for debate?" Bill asked

"Not yet." Sam shrugged

"Fair enough. What's the status on Captain Cold?" Bill asked getting up from his slouching position.

"Still no leads." Sam sighed

"Great...at least we don't have to worry about the Elder Trickster." Bill commented

"Yea." Sam nodded with a grin "So much easier."

"Hey you two." Eva walked in on the two

"Hi Eva." Sam smiled

"Hi Eevee." Bill smiled

"Evie?" Sam asked

"No, more like the Pokémon." Eva answered kissing Bill

"Wow... weird ass nickname." Sam laughed

"Not really. She's cute and enjoys cuddling." Bill hugged Eva as she sat on his lap.

"You should see my underpants." Eva turned to Sam.

"... why?" Sam deadpanned

"Leopard print." Bill mouthed then winked

Sam chuckles at that, putting her head in her hands

"What?" Eva asked

"Nothing, nothing...Oh god..." Sam groaned

"I'm going for a run." Sam sighed, running away

"Okay, see ya." Bill waved

"By Sam." Eva smiled

"Well... I'm a bit glad she's gone." Eva smiled

"I guess that means we have some time?" Bill asked

"I think it does." Eva smiled

Eva gently kissed him, holding his face lovingly

*With Sam*

'Man, Bill's STRAIGHT in there isn't he?' Sam thought "Ha, straight." She chuckled

"Morning Sam." a guard waved

"Hi." Sam waved

She took off running, streaking around the area

*With the Police*

Marceline walked into her new office

"Wow...Thank you Pulse and Impact." Marceline smiled

"Marceline, you in here? Oh hey." Julie asked then saw her.

"Hey Julie." Marceline smiled

"Nice office." Julie looked around

"I know. Plus Derrick has hit the pavement, win-win." Marceline smiled

"Yea." Julie nodded, before a wind flew through the room "I think Pulse has left you another present."

"Huh? Oh..." Marcy smiled and saw a box with the words: Congrats on the new office.

She opened the box carefully, revealing the present inside

"Oh..." Marceline saw a chocolate heart surrounded with smaller hearts.

"Classic." Julie smiled

"She is sweet." Marcy smiled "But all these chocolates will either go to my stomach or my ass."

"I think she's just trying to be sweet." Julie commented

"It's be nice if I got a nice dress." Marcy whispered

As if to reply, there was another wave of wind and a beautiful blue dress on Marcy's desk

"Wow, she's got a good eye." Julie smiled

"She has..." Marceline smiled posing the dress next to her.

"I think she even got your size PERCECT."

"How did she figure THAT out?" Julie asked

"I think she must have guessed." Marceline smiled putting it back in the box.

"Or she super-speeded and took your measurements." Julie shrugged

"Either way..." Marceline smiled

"Marceline, Julie. We're needed at the task force office." Lance called to them

"Got it!" They yelled

*In the Task Force office*

"You enjoying that new office Marceline?" Eric asked

"Yea." Marcy nodded

"She also got a couple of gifts in there." Julie smiled

"I guess Pulse REALLY likes you." Reggie smirked

"Shut up..." Marcy blushed

"What is this, middle school?"

"Well excuse me for having..." Marcy began only to be cut off by Paula

"A superhero girlfriend?" Paula teased making Marcy blush

"We... we aren't girlfriends yet. We are more like girlfriend's who are seeing if something more could be there." Marcy said lamely

"Okay...feeling VERY awkward here. What did you want us here for Eric?" Reggie answered

"There was an accident at the Central City branch of LexCorp." Eric sighed

"LexCorp? What happened over there?" Marcy asked

"Not sure. But we may need Impact and Pulse to help out." Eric looked at them.

"So call your girlfriend and the two of you head down there, and we'll look into the security cameras." Reggie said

"She's not my...fine. But you better stop saying what we aren't until we are." Marcy pointed

"Scouts Honour." they answered and Marcy left to contact Pulse and Impact

"Was anyone ACTUALLY in Scouts?" Eric asked

"I was a girl scout." Paula answered

"I was a Bancho at school." Lance answered

"So the rest of us don't have to uphold the promise." Eric grinned

"Looks it..." They smirked thinking back to their school days.

*With Marceline*

Marceline was waiting outside the station, waiting for Pulse to arrive

'She said she'd be here...' Marceline thought

In the blink of an eye Pulse appeared before her "Sorry I'm late." Pulse panted

"Trouble in town?" Marcy asked

"Bill. He's being an idiot again." Pulse answered

"Do you two EVER get along?" Marcy asked

"Sometimes...it's like living with a university room-mate. Either we're best of friends then we're at each other's throats." Pulse answered

"Well, there was an accident in a Central City's branch of LexCorp." Marcy explained

"Well then let's get over there." Pulse smiled

Marcy blushed as Pulse picked her up bridal style

"Where IS the LexCorp place." Pulse asked

"That way." Marcy pulled a map out

"Got ya. Hold on." Pulse smiled as she ran with Marcy in her arms.

It should have taken a second, maybe two, but it took nearly five seconds as Sam enjoyed holding Marcy

"Here we go." Pulse smiled, setting her down

"W-wow...That's how you feel EVERY time you run?" Marcy asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam smiled

"Y-you never told me about the "vibrate" feature." Marcy blushed

"I thought you found that out the first time we meet." Pulse teased

"I-I know..." Marcy answered 'But it still feels good.'

"Well, if we decide to make this a full on thing, I'll show you how it feels INSIDE you." Pulse winked

"I-I-I-I...I'd like that..." Marcy blushed them mumbled at the end

"I'm sorry?" Pulse asked

"Excuse me? Are you Detective Trent?" a scientist came out

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm Detective Trent and this is my partner: Pulse." Marceline answered

"Nice to meet you." Pulse waved

"Dr Leslie Cho." she extended her hand to the two of them. "Let me show you the room the accident happened."

"Lead the way." Marceline nodded

*With Bill*

Bill smiled, lying next to Eva

"That was a good "cuddle"..." Eva smiled

"Well...thanks." Bill smiled awkwardly.

"Hey. You were just fine." Eva kissed him

"Yeah...but..." Bill was feeling a bit awkward

"First time is always weird. But trust me: You. Were. Fine. It just comes with practice." Eva reassured him

"Thanks." Bill smiled, rubbing her bare back

"What should we do now?" Bill asked

"Maybe...make some new gear. Your armours might need a new upgrade." Eva answered

"Okay. Do you need a hand with that?" Bill asked

"Really?" Eva asked

"Well yeah. I'm not a machine. I'd like our "cuddles" to be special." Bill admitted

"You're such a softy." Eva kissed him

"Well, you help bring the best out of me." Bill smiled

"Where're my panties?" Eva asked

"I think they're under the sheets." Bill looked

"Oh okay...Wait...Naughty." Eva nodded then quickly saw the double entendre

"Give me SOME credit." Bill smirked "Here they are."

"Thank you. Eva smiled, getting out of bed and sliding the leopard print panties on

*Time Skip*

"So this is the place?" Marceline asked, the three standing in front of a large vat with the LexCorp logo of the side filled with a silver-ish liquid

"If I can have a guess: making a Kryptonian Killer serum." Pulse commented

"We don't make serums to kill Kryptonian's Miss Pulse." Dr Cho answered

"Yea, of course you don't. That'd be the focus of the Metropolis branch." Pulse shrugged

"So anyway what's this liquid? It looks like bubbling mercury." Marceline asked

"It is... mixed with a few other chemicals. It was meant to make a super-fast transportation system using specially made mirrors made of this substance. In one mirror, out the other." Dr Cho said

"So...a walk in mirror?" Marceline asked

"In a sense." Dr Cho answered

'Mirror Master...' Sam thought "Let me guess, someone came in fell in the mixture and escaped. Right?" Pulse asked

"A worker fell in the mixture last night." Doctor Cho nodded

"Oh man...Who was it?" Pulse asked

"Anything about the worker can help with the investigation." Marceline asked

"His name is Evan McCulloch, a Scottish engineer." The Doctor explained "He was kind of a loner, kept to himself."

"Anything else? Family friends?" Marceline asked as Pulse looked but didn't touch

"Not as far as our records show." The doctor shrugged

"Poor man." Marceline commented

"Any idea where he might end up?" Pulse asked

"I don't know. You might want to try his home. We have his current address on record." Dr Cho answered

"This is the only batch so he shouldn't have anywhere to go 'out'." Dr Cho added

"Well we'll find him." Marceline reassured her.

"Thank you." Dr Cho extended her hand, to which Marceline reciprocated

"... Excuse me; I think I need to speak to a man wearing red and blue tights." Pulse said before she ran

"Man in red and blue...Does she know Superman?" Dr Cho asked

"Not sure...I wouldn't be surprised." Marceline answered "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome." Doctor Cho nodded, shaking her hand "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem...I just realized that Pulse was my ride here..." Marceline deadpanned

"Can you call her?" Dr Cho asked

"She usually comes back in a few seconds." Marceline commented

A great rush of wind came and Pulse was back. "Oops." she gave an apologetic childlike stance

"You're mean. Forgetting about me." Marcy pouted as Pulse picked her up again

"Sorry...We'll stay in touch Dr Cho. Bye." Pulse nodded then sped off THIS TIME carrying Marcy.

"So, we're going to Metropolis?" Marcy asked as Pulse ran at 50 MPH

"Yep. We've got to warn Superman!" Pulse answered

"Why?"

"It's LexCorp. Luthor's always trying to kill him!" Sam answered

"But he's such a nice guy. Why would he try and kill Superman?" Marcy asked

"He sees Superman as a "threat" to human survival. That people "depend on him" too much, instead of doing stuff themselves. So he's got a shit-tonne of resources to try and kill Superman to "help" the Earth." Sam explained

"So... he's jealous?" Marcy guessed

"More like...He's trying to save humanity from superior power dependency...but yeah I think he's mostly jealous." Pulse answered

Marcy giggled, putting her head on Pulse's shoulder

*elsewhere*

'Oh god! Oh god! What...What's happened to me?' A scared Evan thought as he was stumbling through Central City.

EVERYTHING was backwards, inverses like... like if you looked into a MIRROR!

"This...this is all wrong! That was a "No-Left Turn" sign!" Evan stumbled through he tried to go left but instead he was going right.

He ran into a mirror... and exited another. And everything was normal again

"It's normal...it's all normal again!" Evan gasped

"Whoa! Hey man; the fuck did THAT happen?" A citizen asked in shock seeing a guy come out of a mirror

Evan ran, and ran, and ran until he was home

"What's happened to me?" Evan asked stretching his face for signs of stress and madness.

Soon he arrived at home as he thought to what happened to him

"Think Evan. THINK! You...you were at work...you...slipped, the vat...drowning..." Evan recalled as best as he could

"In the... 'mirror paste'... you fell in with those extra chemicals... oh... oh god..."

Evan looked at himself in his mirror and reached out to it. It couldn't have changed him; this could've been a nightmare. It HAD to be a nightmare...until his hand phased through the solid mirror itself

He was quiet for a minute, before he began to laugh

"I-ha, ha, ha...I can't- I can't-ha, ha, ha. Believe it...it WORKS! That stuff WORKS!" He laughed in shock and also in amazement, he was sceptical about that project even working.

"I... I can pass between mirrors like a ghost! All reflective surfaces are MINE to use! I... I can do anything."

"I-I wonder..." Evan put his hand against a sheet of glass, thinking it would be reflective enough to get through

"I-I can...do this! I can make a new life!"

"I can do WHATEVER I WANT!" He grinned madly, passing INTO the window

*With Bill and Eva*

Bill was trying to call someone on his phone, but unfortunately they weren't answering "Come on pick up..."

Eva turned to see him "Who're you calling?"

"Sam. She hasn't picked up in ages. We're supposed to be a team...what's taking her?" Bill answered

"Oh hey Bill." Sam answered as she finally answered "Listen, Mercy and I are going to see Supes. You're gonna need to deal with a meta-human version kf Mirror Master. He's the second one, the Scottish one. See ya." And then she hung up

"So...did you contact Sam?" Eva asked

"She said she's gone to see Superman and I've got to deal with a Scottish Meta-human called Mirror Master." Bill answered

"Mirror Master?"

"If I remember correctly: Mirror Master has the ability to go through mirrors and create Mirror Images of people. So if I put a line that goes across my left shoulder to my right waist on my costume, the Mirror Image will have it reversed." Bill explained using his finger to trace across his torso.

"Ah." Eva nodded "Good luck dear."

"Thanks...Better make sure everyone knows I'm me." Bill thought as he spray painted a dark blue line on his costume at an angle. "There. At least now if there's suspicion this is my proof."

"You're going to clean that right?" Eva asked

"Of course I am." Bill answered a quarter of an octave higher.

Eva grinned, kissing her lovers cheek and walking away

Bill smirked and began to hum his song that he sung when they first came here, he slipped into his costume and sped off to try and find Mirror Master.

'Well, I'm going solo.' He thought

At Central City, Evan had been going through different windows and mirrors to test out his powers in hopes to become more proficient at them. And fortunately or unfortunately he landed straight into a number of jewellery shops.

He grabbed anything he could carry and ran back into his mirror world, hiding his goods there

"Y-You can't do this!" the store owner proclaimed in fear.

"And you think you can stop me?" Evan asked wearing a sack-cloth mask to protect his face

"They can't. I...can try." Impact sped to the crime scene "Put that stuff back Mirror Master!"

"Mirror Master...I LIKE IT!" Evan found his new identity. He thought of "The Reflecting Man" but Mirror Master rolls off the tongue better.

Impact started to run at him but he crashed into the mirror Evan had just gone through head first and smashed it

"OW! Damnit!" Impact clutched his head trying to get the mirror pieces out from his costume

"Are you alright?" the owner asked

"Besides seven years bad luck and a headache? Yeah I'm fine." Impact answered

Impact waited outside for the police to arrive, well the team he and Pulse works with really

"What happened here?" Eric asked as they saw Impact sitting in a chair

"Mirror master. A met-human criminal that can phase through reflective surfaces...Slippery devil." Impact answered

As the police got comments and descriptions from the victims along with the store owner on what was stolen.

"All the money!" The manager cried

"Which totalled?" Lance asked

"$356,834! That was from ALL week!" the owner answered

"Whoa; HOW much?!" Impact asked saying what the police were thinking

"Well, this place DOES rip its customers off." Julie shrugged, remembering buying a set of earrings from the place last year

"Excuse me madam!" the store manager felt insulted

"Any items missing or was it just the money?" Lance asked

"He stole a few pieces. Just the more expensive ones." The manager sighed

"THAT'S our lead. If he'll sell them or pawn them, there's going to be a serial number on them." Eric pointed out

"Here, here's the list." The manager passed the pictures of the more expensive pieces that were stolen.

"Okay... now what?" Impact asked as they left the shop

"We wait. If this "Mirror Master" resurfaces again he'll probably sell off the merchandise or buy expensive items. We'll just have to look out for someone who's come into a windfall." Lance answered

"Think that's a good idea Lance?" Julie asked

"It's A plan. Not THE plan." Lance answered

"What is THE plan?" Impact frowned

"Look for more leads. Does anyone else know anything about this guy?" Lance asked

"Pulse and Marceline." Impact replied

"Why would they...The LexCorp sight." They made the connection

"Road trip?" Impact asked half-jokingly

"No, I don't think so." Julie shrugged

"Darn..." Impact frowned

*with Marcy and Pulse*

Pulse skidded to the stop, in the middle of the Metropolis

"Wow...Metropolis city...bigger than I thought." Pulse spoke in awe

"Yea." Marceline nodded in understanding

"So, how're you supposed to contact Superman? It's not like you can just call him."

"I'm going to leave an ad in the paper." Pulse smiled

Marcy gave Pulse a look, making her chuckle "I'm joking." Pulse smiled before she called out "Hey! Superman! I'm Pulse, a hero from Central City! I need to speak to you!"

"Really? Just calling him? Sounds...rid-ic-u-lous..." Marcy rolled her eyes then say Superman descend not believing her eyes.

He, of course, had the normal black hair and blue eyes wearing the traditional blue and red outfit

"So, YOU'RE Pulse. I've heard things about you." Superman smiled extendin his hand at Pulse.

"All good I hope." Pulse accepted it.

'This. Is. AWESOME!' He thought happily

"So what brings you to Metropolis? I doubt it's for the fishing." Superman joked

"To warn you. And meet you." Pulse shrugged

"Well you've met me. What do you need to warn me about?" Superman landed softly

"It's about LexCorp." Pulse explained

"I know about LexCorp." Superman rolled his eyes

"I mean the branch in Central." Pulse deadpanned

"What about it?" Superman asked

"They are making mirror portals." Pulse nodded

"So...they're trying to turn mirrors into multi-way transports." Superman thought which hit the nail partially on the head.

"Bingo." Pulse nodded

"So you came all the way to Metropolis for to tell me that?" Superman asked

"Yea, took a few seconds." Sam shrugged

"A-a few seconds?" Superman double-took

"I'm/she's a speedster." Pulse and Marcy answered

"Huh." Superman muttered

"Watch this." Pulse ran off then came back instantly with a Hawaiian floral necklace.

"Impressive." Supes nodded

"So. Yeah. Luthor's making multi-pathway mirrors at the Central City Branch. But there's also a new Meta-Human who's been created from the mirror solution." Pulse added

"Good luck." Superman nodded, holding out his hand "And I hope I can one day work with you."

"Same here Superman." Pulse reciprocated the handshake. She picked up Marcy and began to speed off to back to Central City.

"He was nice." Marcy smiled

"Yea. Can't wait for the League to be made." Pulse grinned

"Wait? The League?" Marcy asked

*with Mirror Master*

The now named Mirror Master laughed as he looked at the loot he had stolen

"Mine...now. To see what this stuff is worth." Evan thought to himself. He tallied the money into different piles then saw the worth of the jewels he stole. Thinking half-clear headed he thought: why not sell the stones online?

Or... in another COUNTRY where he would get more when it is converted to dollars

"The perfect crimes. No-one will be able to catch me...but-but that, what do people call him, "Speedster" he was close...I've got to be careful..." Evan thought "No killing...I'm a thief now...NOT a murderer!" He thought promising himself

He looked down at himself, remembering the armour the Speedster had "... I could use a costume." He muttered

*With Marcy and Pulse*

"Hey Bill." Pulse waved as they were in STARLabs

"Pulse, jeez..." Bill groaned still wearing his costume

"Please, there's a multitude of Bill's in the world." Pulse answered

"That's true." Eva nodded

"So did you stop Mirror Master?" Pulse asked

"No. He slipped through a mirror before I grabbed him." Bill answered

"So... you found him once and missed him?" Marcy clarified

"He WAS in proximity of a mirror. Plus I AM the slower one." Bill explained

"Slower, but you're still really fast." Sam said, rolling her eyes "You COULD have used some tech."

"And injure a half-dozen people in the process? I'd rather not Pulse." Bill answered "I've already got seven years bad luck; isn't that enough?"

"... You ran INTO the mirror?" Marcy giggled

"First time going solo; alright?" Bill laughed a little at his faux pas

"Well, Sups was cool." Pulse shrugged

"You saw Superman?" Bill asked

"Yep." Pulse answered

"What was he like?" Bill asked in a more controlled fan-boy way.

"... like Superman." Sam shrugged "Exactly like the pre-New 52."

"Cool." Bill smirked

"Err...Pre-New 52?" Marcy asked

"Don't worry about it." Pulse and Bill said together

"You anyone get hurt at the robbery?" Marcy asked

"Just me and my pride." Bill answered

"Ah." Pulse nodded "That's good."

"Hey..." Bill slightly snapped

"Do the others know about Mirror Master?" Marcy asked

"Yeah. They got the descriptions." Bill answered

"Hmmm. How do we track him?" Marcy asked

"Eric and the others were tracking the serial numbers of the jewels. And possibly the numbers on the dollars." Bill answered

Pulse nodded, that fact making sense "I hate waiting." She grumbled

"Alright Sonic, sorry for making you bored." Bill smirked

"Shut up. Besides I'm not blue." Pulse answered

"Yea, that's you." Eva smiled

"I know, I know..." Bill rolled his eyes

Eva chuckled, hugging him

"Where's MY hug?" Pulse pouted

Marcy smiled and hugged Pulse

"I'm gonna check on Mirror Master's trail. Want to help?" Eva asked

"Sure. Seeing you did a good job finding the guy Bill." Pulse smiled

"Was that sarcasm?" Bill asked feeling insulted

Pulse didn't answer and followed Eva

A few minutes later Eva was looking at the composition of the Mirror Formula.

"Any luck Eva?" Bill asked

"Almost." Eva answered

"Huh?" Pulse said, eating some chocolate

"It seems that Mirror Master leaves a small but noticeable trail for us to follow him." Eva answered

"We got the trail?" Marcy asked

"I think so." Eva answered

"Way to go Eva." Bill smiled

Eva blushed at the praise as Impact and Pulse ran off

"I take it you're with Bill?" Marcy asked

"Yeah...He's a good boyfriend." Eva smiled

*With Impact and Pulse*

"So... have fun while I was gone?" Sam joked

"Beside's crashing through a mirror? None of your business Pulse." Impact answered

"Oh come on, we're partners." Pulse smiled

"No!" Impact snapped

"... You did it didn't you?" Pulse chuckled

Impact blushed then said "I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may be used against me."

"Ha, ha! You DID!" Pulse laughed from joy.

"What's it to you?" He snapped lightly

"Just congrats man. Good on ya." Pulse smiled

"Oh...well. Thanks." Impact answered

*timeskip*

At the Central City costume shop, Mirror Master had stolen a costume to help conceal his identity.

A simple orange and green costume with a helmet, nothing fancy but hey he was a simple man

'Okay...I've got a costume and a new identity. Time for another job.' Evan, now named Mirror Master, thought as he slipped out of the store through his mirror.

"I wonder what else I can do?" He thought aloud as he calmly walked towards the bank

"Morning sir." the front guard welcomed him in.

Inside the bank he looked to see a number of cameras and the guards protecting the bank.

"... This is a hold up." He called with a grin

The patrons and the guards looked at him oddly, thinking he was either drunk or this was a prank. "Sir do you need to sit down?" a receptionist asked

Mirror Master turned to him and raised his hand. Suddenly the guard felt himself being pulled towards a window

"W-What? What's going AH!" The guard tried to force himself away from the window.

He was soon pulled into the mirror, in a between worlds

"Help! Let me out!" the guard smacked the glass attempting to escape

"That's cool..." Mirror Master smiled

"No, do as I say or you'll all be like that!"

"W-w-what do you want?" the bank teller asked

"The money in the safe." Mirror Master answered simply.

"ALL of it." He added, throwing a bag at the teller

"Sorry. Bank's closed today." Pulse ran in snatching the bag.

"No withdrawals!" Impact tripped Mirror Master to the floor.

Mirror Master growled, standing up slowly

"Free the guard." Impact ordered

"How about you join him?" Mirror Master used his power to suck Impact in the mirror.

"GAH!" Impact yelled as he was forced towards the mirror bit soon he started moving his body faster and faster

"No, no, no!" Impact raced away

"Hold on Impact!" Pulse attacked Mirror Master

Luckily Impact moved fast enough to resist it

"That's a neat trick." Impact smiled

"Great being a speedster right?" Pulse smiled

"You moved so fast that light was passing THROUGH you, basically rendering you invisible of you were able to keep that speed. Flash Fact." Pulse grinned

"Wow; another "Flash Fact"? Haven't had one of those in a while." Impact smiled

"Let me go!" MM shouted struggling to get free.

Pulse was currently holding him in a headlock, and stamped on his foot "Shup up!" She chuckled

"Agh!" MM tried to focus on a mirror but lost consciousness from the headlock

"Simple yet effective." Impact smiled

"We've still have Simon in that mirror." A bank teller pointed

"... oops." Pulse muttered, putting her hand to her earpiece "Err... Answer for this boss? Please?"

"LexCorp is working on the antidote. But it's essentially the same as Mirror Master opening it. Just get him to reverse the procedure." Eva answered

"Mirror Master's knocked out." Impact answered

"...Give us five minutes." Eva deadpanned

"... Sorry?" Pulse blushed

"We'll be there in five minutes. Don't get any ideas Pulse." Eva answered

"What?" He gulped

*Fifteen minutes later*

"I can't believe that the antidote worked. Thanks Eva." Impact thanked Eva.

"We'll be better equipped if MM escapes prison." Pulse added

"No problem." Eva smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Why were you blushing earlier?" Bill asked

"Because I messed up like that." Pulse admitted

"Well I don't blame ya. First time facing MM." Bill sighed

"Thanks Bill." Sam smiled

"Welcome. Well, Cops are here." Bill nodded

"Good. Masks up." Bill pulled his costume up to conceal his identity.

"Where's Mirror Master?" Julie asked

"Right here." Pulse handed a bound and gagged Mirror Master so he couldn't hear or know his place of escape.

"Lock him in a dark cell. No light, no reflection." Pulse said

"But make sure he knows what day it is. I saw that happen to Calendar Man one he went bat-shit crazy." Impact answered

"Who?" Reggie asked

"Guy obsessed with dates and/or holidays. If it's Halloween: Pumpkin Traps. Valentine's Day: Poisoned Chocolates. Christmas: Exploding Presents...that sort of thing." Impact answered

"Ah." Eric nodded

"Just be careful." Pulse warned

"We will." they nodded

Pulse and Impact nodded and ran odd

*At STARLabs*

"Well that was a day well done." Marcy smiled

"Yep." Sam smiled as she sat down

"Jeez, you just speed right through don't you?" Marcy asked

"Yep." Bill walked in slowly, eating an apple.

"Think we can take it easy for another week?" Eva asked

"We can only hope." Bill smirked

Sam smiled as she walked over and grabbed Marcy's hand, leading her away "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Where'd you think those two are going?" Eva asked

"I think I have an inkling." Bill answered "I'm impressed that LexCorp allowed you to reverse engineer their Mirror Formula." he praised Eva

"You would've done the same thing." Eva kissed Bill on his cheek.

"Plus, who said they LET me." Eva grinned

"Naughty, naughty." Bill grew a mischievous smile

"What WILL you do with me?" Eva teased

"I got an idea." Bill hugged her

Eva smiled, holding her lover close

*With Pulse and Marcy*

"What did you want me for?" Marcy asked

Pulse replied by pulling her cowl off

"What're you...?" Marcy gasped

"My name's Sam." Sam answered

"Sam?" Marcy asked

"Sam King." Sam nodded

"Wow...I...Wow...I'm glad to know you Sam." Marcy blushed

Sam smiled, leaning closer to Marcy

"Am I thinking...what I think you're thinking?" Marcy asked

"I think so..." Sam smiled as she kissed her.

Marcy closed her eyes, returning the kiss. It was a soft, small one but still a kiss

"I guess that means: You trust me?" Marcy asked

"Yeah. I trust you." Sam smiled

"Good." Marcy smiled

"So...does that make us Girlfriends?" Sam asked

"No more secrets?" Marcy asked

"No more secrets." Sam nodded

*With the police*

"In you go Mirror Master." Paula escorted him in.

Said Meta-Human stumbled inside as the cell door slammed closed

"Can I have a light on please?" MM asked

"We aren't that stupid." The guard grinned

*With the task force*

"So we have another Meta-Human in prison. And the Chief is seeing our reports; we seem to be doing well." Reggie commented

"Great." Eric grinned

"We need to maintain this level of competence. If we start slipping it may mean our badges." Eric thought out loud

"We got this." Julie waved off with a smile

"I'm just thinking about our stable future here at the station." Eric sighed

"It's fine." A blushing Marceline smiled as she walked in

"You're blushing." Julie commented

"Am I?" Marceline asked

"Yeah, you ARE!" Reggie added

"Well, being with your girlfriend does that?" Marcy smiled

"Oh...wait WHAT?!" Julie deadpanned

"Yea, it happened." Marcy nodded

The Task Force were stunned except for Paula "Congrats Marcy."

"Thanks Paula." Marcy hand combed her hair

"Well, good luck." Eric smiled

"Thanks Eric. But for now, it's slow." Marceline smiled

"Considering it is a speedster, that is ironic." Reggie laughed

"Yeah well. It's the same with Impact, he and his girlfriend are taking things slow."

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" they all yelled

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

 **Author's notes:** After 2 years on hiatus, we're finishing up this story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

Bill smiled as he came downstairs

"Morning Bill." Eva smiled

"Morning Eva." Bill kissed his girlfriend's cheek

"Sleep well?" Eva asked

"Like a log...give or take a few trips to the toilet." Bill joked

Eva chuckled, holding him close

"I missed you last night Bill." Eva sighed

"I want our time together to be special. I don't want to take advantage of you." Bill answered kissing her neck.

"You're not." Eva hummed happily

"Snuggling THIS early Bill?" Sam walked in

"Jesus! Sam!" Bill snapped

"Not funny." Eva blushed

"Yes it was." She grinned

"What about you and Marcy? How's that going for you?" Bill asked

"Great. We're going to go out Friday." Sam smiled

"Really? Excellent." Eva smiled

"Yeah, you get to ride around in a cop car and no-one can pull you over." Bill joked only to be punched lightly in his arm by Eva with a smirk on both of their faces.

"Yep." Sam chuckled

"Miss Eva. There's someone on the line for you." a guard spoke up

"I better take this." She kissed Bill "Don't get into trouble. Please?"

"I can try." Bill gave an honest answer

Sam rolled her eyes knowing there's going to be SOME trouble. As long as they were both sensible about it.

Sam went to the cafeteria to get a big breakfast while Bill went for a morning run first

He was wearing attire that was generic to a fitness training montage video. He decided to go running around the abandoned air force field to test his speed.

Within seconds he was there, stretching

Running in spot, he was panting making sure he wouldn't cramp up. "Alright. Time for Mach 2..." Bill thought as he got into the Olympic runner's stance. "Ready." He rose his waist "Set..." He started to make plasma sparks meaning he was ready to run. "GO!"

And he took off

He raced around the track going up to five hundred miles an hour. He wasn't feeling tired yet, but he was getting more experience with faster speeds. 'Okay. Time to take it up a notch!' Bill thought as he pushed himself to his seven hundred mile mark.

The world around him was becoming a blur as he ran faster and faster

As he ran faster he noticed flashes of lightning streak past him, each from: the past, the future...and VERY awkward scene that looked straight from a hentai. "OH DEAR GOD!" he screeched to a stop "What the HELL was that?! Oh my GOD!" Bill rubbed his eyes

And, as he wasn't looking where he was going, he tripped and crashed

"ARGH! Fricking ARGH! Mother-What WAS that?!" Bill shook his head "Urgh...That's burned straight into my memory."

*With Sam*

Sam smiled, parting her stomach, as thirty empty plates lay before her "Ah, I LOVE super speed metabolism."

"Okay, who ate all the pies?" a guard asked saying the first line of a famous football chant

"Sorry! They looked so good!" Sam called back

"Damn it Sam!" the guard deadpanned

"*burp* Sorry." Sam acted cutely

"You eat a lot, don't you?" A dark voice said from behind her

"AH! Holy crap!" Sam jumped to the floor in shock.

Standing behind her was a person hidden in shadows and all she could make out, was a red bat symbol on his chest

"B-b-b-b-b-b-Batman!" Sam stuttered from fear

"Looks like you know me." Batman stared her down

"BATMAN'S HERE?! RUN!" a guard yeller, the room emptying quickly

"Ah ha...I *gulp* take it you're not here for the tour?" Sam joked at the still scowling Dark Knight

"I need your help." He said seriously "Pulse."

"Y-You know who I am?" Sam asked in worry.

"Of course. You were careful, but you also let a lightning trail that people can track for nano-seconds." Batman answered "A simple satellite scan showed the THREE only super speed signatures, and you are the only female employee with black hair that joined when Pulse was first seen." Batman said

"W-What? What do you mean THREE? Only I and Impact have Super-speed!"

"You mean your friend Bill? Yes, I know of him as well; but there are THREE signatures." Batman answered

"You, him and the alien in Metropolis."

"Wait...Superman? Sure he's fast but he's not a speedster." Sam commented

"Either way...you, Bill and Superman are the fastest things in this world to date." Batman answered "And the super SPEED is what I caught on the scanners."

"Have you got one of those police speed-scanner things? Cause me and Bill can go quite fast." Sam chuckled

"I have...means." Batman answered

"Well, should I call him or something?" Sam asked

"If you can. Last time his signature pinged was at Central City's abandoned airfield where he landed on his face, screaming something." Batman answered

"Wait...he did WHAT?" Sam tried to hold back her laughter. Sam face-palmed, knowing how STUPID Bill seemed there

"So...so what did you need us for?" Sam wiped a tear away.

"Joker and Harley have ran here." He said simply

"Why have Joker And Harley Quinn come to Central City? This isn't their natural haunting grounds." Sam commented

"Don't know." Batman said, stepping out of the shadows revealing the costume that Sam hadn't seen before

"Whoa...This's...*gulp*...unexpected." Sam went weak at the knees.

He was wearing a full body dark grey armour with a red bat symbol on his chest and a red utility belt. His hands and feet at bulky armoured gauntlets and boots with more spikes than normal, 5 instead of 3, and he had a long black cape with spiked shoulders. Holstered in his belt where solid black guns, a clear custom make, and his cowl was deep black with red eyes

"What was unexpected?" Batman asked darkly staring at Sam.

"J-j-just...*gulp* I thought you'd..." Sam was losing her words

"Thought I'd what?" He asked

"Be..." Sam was so scared she forgot what she was going to say, so she went to the next thing she could think of "So you need help finding Joker and Quinn?"

"Yes." He nodded

"What about Gotham?" Sam asked

"Red-Hood and Arkham Knight can handle it for a while." He replied

"W-ait...Red Hood AND Arkham Knight?" Sam tried to process it. She thought Red Hood and The Arkham Knight were the same person...then remembered that this wasn't the 52-verse or the normal DC-verse or the Arkham universe.

"Of course. They're part of my team." Batman answered

"O-kay...now, how do you want Me and Bill to help?" Sam asked

"Your tech, your connection to the Police and your speed." He said simply

"Okay. I think we can work out something." Sam nodded

"Thank you." Batman spoke

"N-No problem." Sam answered

Batman nodded and walked away

'Oh snap! Batman came to US! FREAKING Batman!' Sam thought as she got into her chair.

Bill rushed back into the cafeteria panting and shaking his head

"You won't guess what just happened to me." Bill and Sam said at the same time.

"You tripped and yelled stuff." Sam said simply

"You don't know what I saw...how did you know?!" Bill asked

"Batman." Sam answered simply

"Batman? Batman was HERE?!" Bill asked in shock

"Yep." Sam nodded "What DID you see?"

"You: as a lantern, construct fucking OTHER female lanterns!" Bill shuddered "It was...it was fucking weird!"

"Did...did you just say "fuck"?" Sam asked

"Yeah...wait..." Bill pinched his nose. "My saying the "F Word" is more surprising than you knowing about an alternate you having sex with numerous Lanterns?" he deadpanned

"Honestly, not really surprised." Sam shrugged

"You're weird." Bill stated simply.

"Anyway...Batman has a job for us." Sam answered after rolling her eyes

"A JOB?" Bill said, raising an eyebrow

"Involving Joker and Harley Quinn." Sam answered

"Oh man..." Bill groaned slightly "My least favourite and favourite clowns."

"Hey, different universe. Joker's a chick, remember?" Sam shrugged

"I know...but still..." Bill answered awkwardly

"Yea. He's probably at the costume area." Sam nodded

"Well, if The Bat's giving us a job...We better get a move on." Bill spoke

"That's the spirit." Sam smiled

The two quickly ran to the costume room, where the black and red Batman was waiting

"Meep." Bill saw Batman and was fear struck.

"I know, right." Sam said nervously

"So...this is Bill." Batman examined the male speedster

"Yeah..." Bill gulped

"I expected less." Batman commented

"Glad to disappoint." Bill smiled lightly

"Err... that was a COMPLEMENT." Sam deadpanned

"D'oh!" Bill face-palmed

Batman didn't even react, going over to the computer and plugged in a USB

"So...what's the job Batman?" Bill asked

On the screen was now a picture of a woman with white skin, long green hair and a large mad red grin. Next to her was a white skinned woman with a black domino mask

"Joker and Harley Quinn. They are somewhere in Central... For some reason." Batman explained

"Well...they could be here for some STAR Labs equipment...or maybe to free the meta-humans." Bill thought out loud.

"Maybe." Batman frowned

"Well, have you any leads on how to find them?" Sam asked

"If I did I wouldn't need your help." He frowned

'Ouch.' Bill thought "Well I think we should head to places they MIGHT go: the chemical plant, the joke shop...they could be good targets to check out. And motels"

"M-Motels? Why would they check into a...oh crap." Bill asked then slowly realized

"Yes." Batman nodded "I shall also pay attention to look into payments from the Wayne's bank account in Central."

"Wait...Joker has access to Wayne Enterprises funds?" Bill asked

"Yes." Barman nodded

"So does that mean...Joker is someone close to you...?" Sam asked

"It does." Batman answered

"Who?" Bill asked

"My wife." Batman answered

"Oh fuck." Bill and Sam gasped

"Sorry to hear that Thomas." Sam sighed

"How did...?" Batman turned

"Bruce doesn't wear red...or have a wife. You're the only Male Wayne left." Bill answered

"You're Thomas Wayne." Sam answered

"Bruce died when he was a child! How do you know him?!" Thomas hissed

"We know he would've been Batman instead. He took the bullets that were meant for you and Martha." Bill answered backing up slightly.

"Shut up." Thomas growled

"He would've been a great man Thomas." Bill answered

"SHUT UP!" Thomas yelled

"Bill..." Sam was weary

"You're standing on VERY thin ice boy!" Batman threatened the male speedster.

"Please calm down." Sam sighed

Batman looked at Sam. "Listen to your friend."

*meanwhile*

"He-he! Where're we going Momma J?" Harley Quinn asked, jumping around like an eight year old

"On a shopping spree!" A woman with snow white skin, neon green hair and a wide red liped smile wearing a sexy purple business suit

"Ooh! Shopping!" Harley jumped for joy. "What're we getting?"

"Oh just...a few items." The green haired woman smiled

"YAY!" Harley cheered, running around before skidding to a stop "Wait... what?"

"Nothing TOO big Harley. You understand right?" The green haired woman smiled

"I-I think so Momma J." Harley answered in confusion and a small amount of fear.

"Okay Baby Girl, let's go." 'Mama-J' grinned, patting the 16 year olds head, and walking towards the door

"Err... Mama-J... how long are we gonna be here? I don't want Pammy to miss me." Harley asked nervously

"Don't worry. I won't keep you from Pammy long. Ooh...Look at these. Big, dangerous and exotic." Mama-J saw the gun covered walls

Harley giggled, skipping over to the wall

"Ooh...I want THAT one and THAT one and THAT one!" Harley smiled pointing to the more dangerous weapons

"P-p-paper or plastic?" The shop owner asked with a shaking smile

"We'll take them as they are." Mama-J smiled

"O... Okay!" he nodded nervously, nearly fainting as the two clown girls skipped out, well Harley skipped Mama-J just strutted

The green haired woman took a deep breath, taking in the clean air of Central, before she saw a happy family of three

"Mama?" Harley asked in concern

Mama-J thought back and remembered back to her time as a wife and mother, how they were happy...until that night.

The way she was held by her husband, how little Bruce clung to her leg when he was scared... how the gunshot sounded

"Mama J?" Harley's voice snapped Mama J out of her daze from concern "Are you okay?"

"Yea... wish you could have met Brucie baby-girl." Mama-J said with a nod

Seeing as she didn't want to appear ignorant or hurtful, she asked kindly "Do you think we could've been good friends?"

"You and him would've loved each other." Mama J smiled cupping Harley's face gently

Harley blushed and smiled, leaning into Mama-J's touch before said green haired woman kissed the 16 year old

"Come on. We've got some fun to do before The Bat gets here." Mama J smiled

"Okay!" Harley giggled

"Where to play first? The bank? The shopping district?...A motel?" Mama J playfully listed off

Harley perked up at the last one but soon started thinking

'Why does Mama J look sad? It's the first time she mentioned "Bruce".' Harley thought

*time skip*

"Okay so we have SOME idea where they might be." Bill thought

"Exactly." Thomas nodded

A warning came up: robbery in town. Gun store robbed of high powered firearms.

"Sounds like them. We better suit up." Sam commented

"Go." Thomas ordered, leaving the room

"Think we're biting off more than we can chew Sam?" Bill whispered

"Maybe... but it's a good warm up for the JLA." Sam smiled

"Good point." Bill said putting his armour on.

Sam grabbed her costume and zoomed out to another room to get changed

'I just hope we're ready for this.' Bill thought as he pulled his hood down.

*Time Skip*

The two Speedster's where racing around Central City

"Pulse, found anything yet?" Impact asked using his communicator.

"Just carnage." Pulse said back

"Crap. Where are you?" Impact asked

"Main street." Pulse answered

"On my way." Batman said over the com-link

"On it." Impact turned direction and ran for Main Street; leaving a blaze of cobalt blue lightning behind him.

*at Main*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patronage. As solace for your donations you get to live. Come on Harl." Mama J smiled.

"Coming." Harley carried a bag containing wallets, jewels...valuable things that belonged on and IN Main Street. And a giant chicken

"Har-Harley. Put the chicken back." Mama J spoke

"But..." Harley asked

"Put the chicken back. Leave the chicken behind." Mama J ordered using her right hand forefinger pointing to the ground

"Please...?" Harley asked cutely

"No." Mama J answered half sternly.

"Pweeeeeeease Mama-J?" Harley pouted, her eyes watering

With a sigh "Fine. But if you lose it..." Mama J looked at her

"I won't lose Ernie." Harley smiled hugging the now named "Ernie the Giant Chicken"

"That's enough you two." a stern voice said, Batman driving up on a plane black motorcycle

"Batman!" the two turned and began to shoot at the caped crusader, only for their guns to be taken from their hands by a red bolt of lightning. "What the?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to shoot people?" Pulse joked.

"Please." Batman said, getting off his bike "There's no need for this to escalate so much."

"Says you Bats." Mama J answered

"Let go of the chicken Quinn." Impact sped up behind the two of them

"MY CHICKEN!" Harley gripped Ernie tighter.

"... Wow." Pulse muttered in surprise

Batman and Mama-J where having a stare down

"Thought you could leave?" Batman spoke

"Easy enough." Mama-J answered

"You know I wouldn't let you run... Martha... I'll always be by your side." he said, walking towards her

"S-Stay away from me...Martha's gone...There's only: Joker!" Mama-J answered

"I refuse to believe that." he said, only a few steps from her "Why do you think you still have access to the money? Or how Harley was legally adopted?"

"I-I threatened them...I..." Mama-J stumbled over her words

"You're still my wife...You're Martha Wayne." Batman answered

"SHUT UP!" she snapped, pulling out a gun and opening fire

Before the shots connected Pulse stole each of the bullets from the air and tossed them in the recycle bin.

"Carefully, you could have hurt someone." Pulse mocked while Impact was dealing with Harley

"Give me back Ernie!" Harley acted like a child

"Y-You named this giant chicken: Ernie? Who do I look like: Peter Griffin?!" Impact deadpanned as Harley attacked him with Ernie and a mallet.

"Stay away from Ernie and Mama-J!" Harley screamed

"You need to calm down." Impact frowned, running around Harley

"I'll calm down when you leave us alone!" Harley screamed swinging Ernie by his neck choking it in the process.

"Okay, enough." Impact spoke speeding through, grabbing Ernie and tying up Harley

"YOU... MEANIE FUCKER!" Harley screamed "W... WHOA!" she cried, falling back on her ass "Owie."

"Language Harley." Impact commented "Here's Ernie." He put down the giant chicken next to her.

"Just die already!" Mama-J shouted as she tried to hurt Batman.

But Batman dodged every kick and punch, rolled out of the way of every gun shot, and REFUSED to strike back

"Why?" Mama-J threw a number of punches "Why. Won't. You. GO?!"

"Because... I still love you." he said quietly, grabbing her leg as she tried to axe-kick him in the face, and smiled lovingly "You're wearing my favourite ones."

"S-Stop it Batman...Just stop it!" Mama-J spins but is stopped by Impact and Pulse.

"Never." Thomas said passionately

"L-Let me go!" Mama-J struggled

"Oh for the love of...Just kiss her will ya?!" Impact shouted

Thomas sighed and did just that

With the villain and hero embraced Pulse ushered away the public...Impact was waving his hand in front of the stunned Harley Quinn's face in disbelief.

Thomas pulled back, brushing some of Mama-J's hair behind her ear

"So..." Batman looked into Mama-J lovingly "Where does this put us?"

Mama-J was silent, tears falling down her face, before her mad grin returned and she started laughing

"Martha?" Batman asked as she continued laughing

"Oh shit." Impact was worried

She kissed him again, before she pushed him back so he hit the bike behind him

"Oof!" Batman was knocked to the floor

"There is NO more Martha, only JOKER!" Mama-J smiled exposing a crazed smiled and wielding a gun to Batman's face.

"No you don't." Impact sped to stop Mama-J

But he had a slow shot... And Joker fired

And the bullet missed, skimming Batman's cheek

"Argh!" Batman seethed

"Let me go!" Impact grabbed Mama-J's arms and forced them behind her head.

"Mama-J!" Harley tried to help only to be held back by Pulse.

"Calm down clown girl." Pulse glared

"Martha..." Batman got up and looked at the struggling Clown woman.

Mama-J squirted pepper spray into Impact's as she ignored the Caped Crusader

"OW! Fucking bitch!" Impact released Mama-J from the pain

"Language!" She snapped, cackling as she ran off and jumped down an open manhole

"Mama? Mama-J!" Harley called out, since she was still wrapped up; she began to cry, her mother had abandoned her.

But she heard her voice echo "I'll get you out later baby-girl!"

"Mama..." Harley sniffed

"I'll take her to The Labs." Impact spoke kindly

"Mama..." Harley sniffed

"I'll take her to The Labs." Impact spoke kindly

Thomas walked over to her and knelt down, hugging her

"Huh?" Harley was stunned "Why're you...?"

"It's okay baby-girl." He soothed

Impact and Pulse didn't say anything but looked at each other. Bill sighed then showed a thumbs up to Pulse, showing his respect to Batman caring for Harley.

"I'm her husband." Thomas explained to Harley

"Y-You're Mama-J's...You're...you're..." Harley asked welling with tears.

"Legally? Your adopted father." He nodded

"D-Daddy?" Harley asked

"That's right." Batman answered looking in her tearing eyes

"Hey Bats. I hate to be Captain Killjoy; but we've got to go." Impact answered

"Fine." He nodded, picking Harley up "Let's go."

"Pulse, you run ahead. Tell Doc we've got guests. I've got Ernie." Impact answered

"On it." Pulse nodded

*time skip*

Harley was left in a room alone with Batman. They just sat there, talking; just talking.

Bill and Sam sighed but they were also happy...in a way, seeing that these two were trying to find common ground.

"Who... Who's Bruce?" Harley asked

"He...he was my son. Mine and Martha's son. We lost him...when he was eight. He was shot...by a man who wanted Martha's necklace...I stopped him...but we lost Bruce." Batman answered with...the heaviest of hearts

"So he's my little brother Papa-B?" She asked in clarification

"He would've been...or you would've been the little sister...But I know he would've loved you." Batman answered

"I'm sorry Papa-B... But I'll still be joining in with Mama-J's games."

He sighed "I kind of figured you would. But it doesn't mean, I won't stop caring for you or Martha."

Harley smiled, hugging him "Thanks Papa-B."

"Try and keep on the straight and narrow. Both of you." he asked softly

"NO chance of that!" She laughed

"Can't blame me for trying." Batman answered

*With Bill and Sam*

"Fighting Joker and Harley Quinn...not how I'd imagined how'd it go." Sam sighed "Bill?"

Bill was sitting silently contemplating what had happened.

"Bill, what's up?" Sam asked

Bill sighed "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Sam asked

"Harley. Batman. Joker...it's just hard seeing them like this. A broken family...I wouldn't wish it on ANYONE. Even our enemies." Bill answered

"True. But... That's life sometimes." Sam shrugged sadly

As Harley and Batman left their room Eva, now wearing a a spare full-face mask, allowed them to leave.

"Hey Doc." Bill sighed

"... what's with the mask?" Sam asked

"Protecting my identity. I don't want people knowing who I am." Eva answered

"Makes sense." Bill nodded

"... you're the head of STAR Labs and we are AT STAR Labs." Sam deadpanned

Bill pointed to Harley. "Oh...got ya."

"Thank you." Batman turned to them while escorting Harley out.

"You're welcome sir. I can't wait for us to work with you again." Sam nodded

"Let's hope it's not against Joker or Harley again." Batman extended his hand.

"Say "Hi" To Red Hood and Arkham Knight for me." Bill smirked shaking his hand.

"I think Rose would like you." Batman chuckled as he left with Harley

'Rose?' Bill thought in confusion

"Rose? As in Rose Wilson?" Sam asked

"Ravager...would LIKE me?!" Bill double took feeling a brick being dropped into his stomach.

"... You okay Bill?" Sam asked

"Yeah...just...wow. You know?" Bill answered

"Your girlfriends right there." Sam deadpanned, pointing at Eva

Eva nodded removing the mask and showed a disapproving look at him.

"Okay in my defence: I'm an idiot." Bill stated honestly "But I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Really?" Eva crossed her arms

"Yes." Bill answered "I'm not like that."

Both girl's just kept their small glares up, before shrugging

"Your life pal." Sam said, walking off

"I trust you." Eva shrugged with a small smile

'Phew' Bill thought "Thanks Eva."

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 8

A storm was roaring above Central City: thunderbolts, torrential rains and savage winds blazing.

It was a freak storm; the weather woman had predicted a cloudy day. NOTHING like what was going on.

"So! BOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" Sam groaned, laying on the floor as the rain blared on outside

"Why don't you call Marcy? Or do some training? Or READ?" Bill asked as he typed up something on a laptop.

"She's busy with work. I've DONE my training for today and I've read EVERYTHING!" Sam moaned

"EVERYTHING?" Eva said in disbelief

"Everything!" Sam moaned "From the encyclopaedias to that Victoria's Secret catalogue Bill hid under his bed."

"Oh bloody hell Sam!" Bill groaned

"Really?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. I was going to get you a gift." Bill answered

"Yeah. And I'm straight." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really? Should we tell Marcy the bad news?" Bill joked

"Oh shut up!" Sam snapped which got Bill and Eva laughing

"Why aren't you keeping an eye on Central City?" Eva asked

"Oh no big reason. Just: Thor fighting frost giants out there." Bill answered

"... What?" Eva asked

"Norse Mythology." Bill answered

"I thought you were on about the character?" Sam asked

"Ha, haven't read EVERYTHING then have you?" Bill pointed out

"Comics count!" Sam huffed

"What are you two on about?" Eva asked

"Comics." Bill and Sam answered

"I'm gonna check the weather reports." Bill got up.

"You do that granddad." Sam sighed

"Urgh...ge' off mah lawn you darn ki's..." Bill acted like a stereotypical old man.

Sam chuckled at the imitation, yawning soon after

"Sleepy?" Bill asked still in his old man voice.

"No...I'm not granddad..." Sam stretched herself on her settee.

Bill rolled his eyes and studied the past seven hours of the weather it turned out that it was supposed to be cloudy, but this freak storm wasn't supposed to happen. "This is weird..." Bill muttered

"I know. It doesn't make sense. A storm like this doesn't happen out of the blue." Eva added

"I just wish it'd stop." Sam sighed

"No...it's not normal...Sam wasn't there a guy who caused weather manipulation?" Bill asked turning to his friend

"Err... Weather Wizard's the only one I can think of, and he fought the Quick-Bunny." Sam yawned

"Quick-Bunny? Have you been up all night again?" Bill asked "You KNOW what that does to you."

"It's true! The Quick-Bunny and Superman teamed up to fight Weather Wizard!" Sam defended

"Huh...must've missed that one. Anyway, I think we have another Meta-Human incident." Bill answered

"Ah, I see." Sam sighed "Just great."

"Hey you're the one that's bored, this is your stimulation." Bill walked off

"Marcy already does that for me!" Sam called out

"Pretending I didn't hear that!" Bill called back

Sam chuckled and followed

*in Central City*

Standing in the rain was a man wearing green and yellow, a glowing stick in his hand

"Now...to make my name known." The man spoke as he went to the bank in an attempt to rob it.

Raising the stick a bolt of thunder shot from it and caused the doors to explode off

The proprietors and people visiting were petrified. As this person came in he demanded to have thousands of dollars in a getaway car and the keys.

Everyone was absolutely terrified

"Ladies and gentlemen; just do as I ask and NONE of you will be harmed. All I want is the money." The man answered

"Sorry..." A woman's voice answered from a bolt of red lightning "No making illegal withdrawals."

"Put down the wand and no-one gets hurt Weather Wizard." A blue bolt of lightning followed

Mark span around, seeing Pulse and Impulse standing there

"Stand back! One wrong step and these people get hurt!" Mark pointed his wand at the hostages

"But you said...!" A woman spoke only to get a hailstone fired at her foot.

"SHUT UP!" Mark snapped

"Look, you're obviously new at this. How about we put down the Weather Wand and just calm down? No need for others to get hurt." Impact commented

"Fuck off!" He yelled, shooting out a wave of cold wind

"Ah!" Impact and Pulse were knocked back

"Good try Impact(!)" Pulse commented

"So-rry for trying not to cause more damage!" Impact snapped back

"Then how about tying him up?!" Pulse yelled, running towards Mark... And she got hit with a thunderbolt

"That's one reason." Impact deadpanned

"Do you two ALWAYS argue?" Weather Wizard asked

"Yes." Both Impact and Pulse answered as they created a Speed Mirage.

"W-what?" Weather Wizard double-took

"You move fast enough, you create after images. Flash fact." Pulse grinned

"And the point of THAT?" Weather Wizard pointed his wand

"This." Impact knocked the wand from his hand and pinned him down.

"AH!" Weather Wizard yelled, getting knocked out

"It's okay. We got this. Now...fix the storm Weather Wizard." Pulse ordered

"... My wands over there." He grumbled

Pulse nodded and picked it up "Any funny business and I put you into a puzzle box." Impact threatened

"What does you mean?" Both Weather Wizard and Pulse asked

"I put you in prison with a multitude of locks." Impact answered

"Wow... Bad joke." Pulse deadpanned

"Better than what I was thinking." Impact shrugged

"Which was?" Pulse asked, Impact whispered the answer into her ear and she went wide eyed "Glad you went with the alternative."

"Yep." He sighed

Weather Wizard gulped as he dismissed the storm he had created. "C-Can you let me go?"

"Of course." Impact smiled

"Really?" Weather Wizard and Pulse were in shock

"No." Impact answered simply

*time skip*

Pulse and Impact had taken the Weather Wizard's wand as a precaution if said villain attempted to get out; they also asked if he would've hurt the hostages.

"That was easy." Pulse smiled

"Yeah...too easy. I hate to say this but I think we might be getting complacent." Impact answered

"Com... What?"

"Err...we're in a comfort zone, thinking we've got nothing to worry about since we're an awesome team. But...if we get overconfident it'll lead to something bad." Impact answered

"Ah!" Pulse nodded as the police arrived

"Good job getting this new Meta. Record time." Lance praised the two

"No problem...how're the Meta's?" Impact asked

"Concerned for the prisoners who're your enemies?" Lance asked

"Yeah...I am." Impact answered

"Plus they could, you know, cause problems?" Pulse added

"Of course." Lance nodded

"Hey is Marcy here?" Pulse asked which got Impact to roll his eyes.

"At the station, she has paper work."' Lance chuckled

"Oh..." Pulse pouted

"Come on. You can chat with your GF later." Impact escorted Pulse out

"Give me a sec to see her will you?" Pulse asked pulling her arm back

"Alright, alright. I'll see you back at The Labs." Impact raced off.

Pulse nodded and ran off

*at STAR Labs*

"You and Sam did well, Bill." Eva smiled

"Yeah, just felt...TOO easy. I dunno..." Bill sighed as he was in his casual clothes

"That just means you're getting better." She smiled

"Maybe...but there's still more to learn. More skills to develop. The last thing I want is someone getting hurt because we were careless."

"Good." Eva smiled

"You want to test my speed?" Bill asked

"Hmmm. I think THAT sounds good." She grinned

'Man, she must be excited for me to see how fast I can run.' Bill thought with naivety "Wait a minute..." He spoke then realized this wording as Eva kissed him.

"Oh..." She muttered

"What? What: wait a minute?" Eva asked

"Never mind." Bill smiled and continued to kiss Eva.

*elsewhere*

"Hey Marcy." Pulse smiled

"S-Pulse." Marcy double-took "Why're you here?"

"Just dropping off another Meta. How's it going?" Pulse answered

"Good." Marcy smiled, sitting at her desk while Pulse sat on the other side of it

"Paperwork?" Pulse asked

"A crap-tonne. To bad you can't help me with this. It would've saved me time." Marcy sighed

"True." Pulse sighed "Stupid hand-writting."

"Where's Impact?" Marcy asked

"Went off ahead of me. I wanted to see you first." Pulse fluttered her eyes acting cute.

Marcy blushed, but also smiled

"You're ridiculously cute you know that." Marcy commented

"So are you." Pulse teased

"Thanks." She blushed

"Winters. How's the write up going?"

"It's progressing Chief. Sorry Pulse." Marcy answered

"It's fine." Pulse smiled, leaning forwards and capturing her lips with her own

"Hmm." Marcy was a bit worried since they were at her work but she didn't mind.

"Bye Marcy." Pulse winked as she went off

Some of the officers whistled, while others minded their own business.

Marcy was just blushing and smiling

*At STAR Labs*

Eva smiled, the covers covering herself and Bill

"Y-You're...hmm...you've gotten better Bill." Eva snuggled close

"Well...You inspire me." Bill quipped "Oh, hang on." Bill got up and went to a wardrobe

"What is it?" Eva asked covering her body.

"I told you it was a gift." Bill handed a thick card bag containing a green paper wrapped box

Eva opened the bag and the box and it revealed a black lacy Victoria's Secret underwear set that not only emphasized her figure but complimented her as well.

"This is nice." She smiled "Dirty boy."

"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend every now and then?" Bill smiled

Eva smiled, kissing him

"Hmm...I might have to be careful." Bill smiled

"Why?" Eva asked

"If I get a kiss from buying you underwear, who's to say for what'll happen with a dress?" Bill joked

Eva chuckled, curling up at his side

"You know I'd never hurt you right?" Bill sighed "What Batman said: about Rose...it was just shock."

"I know." Eva nodded

"Still. I wanted to say it. I wanted you to know." Bill answered

Eva nodded, smiling

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Sam turned up.

"GAH!" They yelled in fear

"Sorry, you having some private time?" Sam asked

"Yeah. We were. Don't scare us like that." Eva snapped

"Sorry." She smiled, rubbing her head awkwardly

"We were...just talking, about other things." Bill added

"SURE you were." Sam deadpanned

"We were." Eva answered

"Uh-huh." Sam rolled her eyes

"How's Marcy?" Bill asked

"Swamped in work." Sam answered

"Not fun." Eva groaned

"Here, speaking of "swamps" Weather Wizard's wand is in lock up. Thought we'd take a look at it." Bill sat up.

"Sure." Sam shrugged "I'll meet you there." And with that she ran off

"Swamps?" Eva asked

"Muggy weather, muggy landscape, mists, rain, floods...you see the connection." Bill answered

"You've got an unusual mind Bill." Eva kissed his cheek "You need a shave."

*Time skip*

Sam was tapping her foot in impactions waiting for Bill

"Jeez where is he?" Sam asked

"Sorry, I'm late. Had to have a trim." Bill walked in with his now growing stubble now gone.

"... Whipped." She joked

"What're you getting at Sam? Just cause I look a little less than a scruff." Bill crossed his arms

"You never shaved in our home-world." Sam joked

Bill rolled his eyes. "Just trying a new thing."

"Really?" Sam asked looking at him with a raised eye.

"Let's just do this." He sighed

"So how's Weather Wizard's wand work? I doubt you have to say: "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"."

"... I dunno." Sam shrugged

"It seems that Mr Mark Mardon utilizes the wand to create his weather manipulation...but it may have been misleading." Eva answered

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

*At the prison while Eva's voice narrates*

Mardon sits in what seems to be defeat but he grins raising his head looking at the door.

"The wand is nothing but a metal stick. It doesn't DO anything except emphasize the "Wizard"." Eva's voice answered

Mardon aimed at his prison door and flung them open. The officers on patrol were struck back as WW stood proud and began to blast each of the doors of each meta-human Pulse and Impact have captured.

*Back at STAR Labs*

"So you're saying..." Bill asked

"There's a fully capable Meta-Human in prison with no means to contain him." Eva finished

"But he didn't CALL himself Weather Wizard. There has to be SOME reason for the wand." Sam muttered as Bill ran off "Unless... Oh god, he might be more dangerous than we thought!"

"What do you mean?" Eva asked

"What are wands USED for?" Sam asked

"Well... Normally... A magical focus!" Eva gasped

"Yes... He might need it to focus his powers! That means... He's more powerful than we thought!" Sam gasped

'We have to stop him!' Bill thought as he had his costume on

*At the prison*

Weather Wizard's power was growing, his eyes had turned a storm cloud colour and his costume seemed to be altering its patterns. "Everyone out, early parole." Weather Wizard proclaimed as: Mirror Master and Trickster escaped.

"Wow, thanks pal!" Trickster laughed

"You're a lifesaver laddie." Mirror Master grinned

"Thank me later when we get to our safe place. Those Speedsters will be here." Mark answered

"Alright, lead the way." Trickster answered

The three nodded and took off running

Impact had caught them trying to flee "Hey!"

"RARGH!" Weather Wizard shot a blast of hail and lightning at Impact knocking him back

"Let's go. The other one will be here soon." Mirror Master spoke

"This address. Hurry!" Weather Wizard pulled a piece of paper out and gave it to Trickster.

Trickster nodded, Mirror Master grabbing the two by their shoulders as they ran into the reflecting surface of a car door

"Damn it." Impact groaned getting up

"Impact!" Pulse turned up with the wand.

"I'm fine." He sighed

"You two are hilarious. I wondered how long you would take." Weather Wizard commented

"Bastard!" Pulse growled

"We lost this one..." Impact sighed

"Yeah no shit!" Pulse snapped

"Let's help the police. They're probably in trouble." Impact answered remaining calm

Pulse nodded as the two got to work

They sped off and all rubble off of the police officers who were under them. Luckily no-one was killed just slightly injured. "Is that everyone?" Pulse asked

"Maybe, but I'm going to check again if we missed anyone." Impact answered

Pulse nodded, Impact running off

"Urgh..." Marcy groaned

"Hey, easy. You're alright." Pulse lay her girlfriend down.

"I know. But my work...I'm gonna have to do that all again." Marcy joked

Pulse smiled, holding Marcy close "That was NOT fun."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Same here." Marcy answered

"There's no-one left. Building's been cleared." Impact answered

"Okay." Pulse nodded "That's good."

"We lost today..." Impact sighed "I knew it was too easy."

"Hey, we didn't lose because it was too easy, there was NO way we could have prepared for this!" Pulse argued

"No, I was referring to earlier. But, you're right Pulse. We couldn't have predicted this." Impact answered

"Where'd you think they've gone?" Marcy asked

"Wherever." Impact shrugged "They could be down the pub or half way to Argentina."

*with the criminals*

"That was close!" Trickster gasped

"I can't believe we got away from them." Mirror Master panted

"We did it though." Weather Wizard smiled

"But why're we here?" Trickster asked

"Because of me." A voice spoke revealing...

"Captain Cold." Weather Wizard answered

"Who?" Mirror Master asked

"The ice-gun guy?" Trickster asked

"Why're we here?" Mirror Master asked

"We've all tangled with those Speedsters: Pulse and Impact." Captain Cold answered "Some of us thrown into prison. Others just thrown around."

"Yeah...But they treated us with respect. That Impact guy told the guard to keep me updated on current events when I was locked up." Mirror Master answered

"And they made sure to keep me safe when dealing with my dad." Trickster agreed

"True...But who's responsible for bringing us OUT?" Captain Cold asked

"What're you getting at?" Trickster asked

"It's symbiotic. They need us, as much as we need them. Without US there'd be no THEM." Captain Cold answered "But what respect do they have when they took Mark's wand?"

"Actually...I saw that Pulse girl holding it. I think she was trying to give it back." Mark answered

"Why would she do that?" Mirror asked

"My powers are dangerous. Unless I focus them through a medium. That's what my wand's for." Weather Wizard answered "And I maybe a villain, but I don't want to kill people."

"Then we are all in agreement." Cold nodded

"Agreement to what?" Mirror Master asked

"Yeah, I want to know what we're walking in on." Trickster asked

"... About not killing." Cold deadpanned

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure." Trickster answered

"Aye, me too." Mirror Master answered

"Then we have our team." Captain Cold smiled

Cold then raised a hand, revealing a small silver gun with an orange componant on the back "Just need to get an old friend."

"Which friend?" Trickster asked to which Cold just smiled.

*At STAR Labs*

Pulse and Impact returned in a combined streak of purple, both falling into chairs in exhaustion

"That...was..." Pulse panted as she removed her mask

"A LOT...of searching..." Impact added following suit

"Any luck?" Eva asked

"Not a sausage." Bill slumped

"Don't mention food." Sam asked

"Sorry." Bill chuckled

"What do you think Weather Wizard was hoping to accomplish?" Eva asked

"The only thing the three of them have in common is..." Bill thought

"They're all Rogues..." Sam finished

"... Come again?" Eva asked

"They're all part of The Flash's Rogue Gallery. But since HE'S not here." Bill started

"They're OUR Rouge's Gallery." Sam finished

"... So?" Eva asked

"Meaning we're gonna have our hands full if they mount an attack." Sam answered

"Maybe. Maybe not. We treated them right when we sent them to prison...maybe they'll return in kind?" Bill suggested

"True." Sam nodded

"In any case...I think you two need to take it easy for today. You've been running all day." Eva answered

"No complaints from me." Sam sighed happily

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna stay here for a bit...get my mind off things." Bill sighed

"Okay." Sam sighed

Sam walked off, Eva stayed with Bill. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine...running still gets me a bit tired." Bill answered

"Still?" Eva asked

"Well yeah. I've still a ways before I'm at Sam's speed." Bill explained

"You and Sam are different. In who you are AND your powers." Eva chuckled

"True..." Bill smiled

"Any new ideas for your powers?" Eva asked trying to make conversation

"Just one...not been field tested yet..." Bill answered

"What is it?" Eva asked

"I call it "Shooting Star". Stupid name but...Basically: I charge energy in my hand and then throw a punch. The shock alone throws the person or item back several feet...depending on the charge." Bill answered

"Very clever dear." Eva grinned

"Why don't you show me?"

"Shooting Star? Yeah okay." Bill got up

"Great." Eva smiled

The two got up and left the room, hand in hand

*in the training room*

Bill had a solitary training dummy prepped for the Shooting Star. "Ready?" He called to Eva who was looking from the control booth window.

"Ready." She answered

Bill vibrated his fist to generate a small dome of electricity around his knuckles. He leaned back to throw a proper punch then...Thump! The impact of the punch had flung back the dummy about ten feet with small streaks of lighting fracturing from the point of impact.

"Wow.." Eva muttered, clapping "How did you do that?"

"I focused the energies to my fist; the charge collects and is ready to be utilized. But it takes a while for me to charge it; if I don't focus I could rupture something...or someone. And if I'm not careful the feedback from the collection point MAY backfire on me." Bill explained

"How strong was that punch anyway?" Eva asked

"Guessing about five percent?" Bill thought thinking of the amount of charge he used

"I wonder what'll it be like at a hundred." Eva thought

'My guess...wherever's being hit...it flies out the other end...' Bill thought imagining using a hundred percent on a body...and it wasn't a pretty thought, so he came up with a lie. "Probably carve out a mountain cave so people can pass through it."

"An energy drill!" Eva called, getting an idea, and running off

"Eva? Man I love that girl but she DOES leave at weird times." Bill chuckled shaking his head, going after his girlfriend

Eva was sitting at a table, writing down seemingly random stuff

"Hit by inspiration Da Vinci?" Bill asked as he saw Eva designing.

"Yep. A drill based off your new technique, a revolution in mining!" She grinned

"Glad to be of service." Bill joked

"With this...maybe we can utilize the Speed-Force as a sustainable energy for people." Eva theorized

"Sweet." Bill smiled, glad to help other ways

"I'd be careful. Energy like the Speed-Force can be utilized but it CAN be dangerous. It's like playing with anti-matter...like out of that Dan Brown film?" Sam walked in

"Which one?" Eva asked

"The controversial one." Sam answered

"They're BOTH controversial." Bill added

"The one with the Illuminati." Sam added

"Angels and Demons." Bill pointed out.

"That's the one." Sam nodded

"I'll be careful." Eva said, rolling her eyes

"Eva. Please." Bill gave a concerned look into her eyes.

"I'll be careful." Eva answered "I promise." She smiled

"Thank you." Bill kissed Eva's cheek.

Eva smiled and continued to work on this new energy drill.

Sam meanwhile was messing about, making childish sick faces at the show of affection

Bill shook his head with a smirk seeing the silly faces Sam was showing. "Tomorrow's another day right?"

"Right." Eva smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 9

In Central City's jail, there was a disarmed man. He was sitting contemplating on how to be free; he had heard about the Meta-Human breakout only the other week. Three people who've been stopped by the Speedster duo, separately, had now been freed. 'It has to be Snart. He's crafty enough for this.' the man thought

The man was covered in third degree burns that plagued one third of his body

"Rory. You've got a visitor. Says he's your cousin." A guard unlocked the door

'My cousin?' Mick Rory thought to himself

Mick was lead through the prison until they reached the visitor area

"Mick. Hi cuz." A black haired boy smiled, Mick had never seen this man before.

"Hi...good to see you." Mick played along

"Ten minutes." The guard spoke

"... Who are you?" Mike whispered

"Alex Walker..." He whispered back "I got you a gift cuz. Figured you might need some brightening up in your cell." He spoke so it didn't seem TOO suspicious.

Mick took the gift and opened it; it was a picture that felt heavier than just with a wood frame. "Err...thanks."

"No problem." Alex smiled

*time skip*

Mick was allowed the framed picture in his room. He remembered hearing about Alex Walker "The Trickster" and Mirror Master escaping. "Can't be..." As soon as the coast was clear he set his picture on the ground and pulled the awful painting revealing a mirror. "Crazy bastards..." He muttered

He saw 'Mirror Master' in the mirror waving at him

Mick waved back awkwardly as he saw Mirror Master emerge out from his gift. "Sorry about that Laddie. Had to smuggle you out SOME way."

"Smuggle me out?"

"Aye, I'll bring you through the fix the painting back. An impossible escape." Mirror Master answered

"... Let's go." Mike grinned

As Mirror Master promised the two escaped from the cell and concealed their escape route.

"It was Snart who came up with this wasn't he?" Mick asked

"Aye, he did. We're almost there Laddie." MM added pointing to their exit.

"Mike!" Cold called, sitting at a table in the corner of the mirrored room, with a small smile "It is good to see you."

"Leonard..." Mike smiled before he threw a punch into Snart's face. "THAT'S for Week 1!"

"Yeah...kind of deserved that..." Cold got back up

"Now, where is my beauty?" Mike asked agitated

"His... Huh?" Trickster asked

"He's a pyro kid." Cold explained

"Okay Snart. You got me out, what's with this menagerie of meta's you've got here?" Rory asked

Cold's reply was throw a white suit that looked like it'd be worn by someone going into a radioactive area and a small silver gun that had an orange tank on the back

"What's this?" Mike asked

"A mini flamethrower that shoots flames hotter than any other on earth and a suit that can handle twice the heat." Cold grinned, Mike looking at the gun in amazement as he looked at the flames he shoots out

"Jaysus! Watch it dude!" Trickster and Mirror Master ducked

"Oh... this is good." Mike grinned

"Good." Snart grinned

"But there's some rules we have to brief you on."

*at the police station*

"HOW did he escape?" The Chief asked

"We've checked the cell, no tampering or shivs. There's nothing." The guard answered

"You called chief?" Julia asked as her squad arrived

"We've got an impossible escape. The only thing left is this picture." A guard answered

"What anything odd about the picture?" Marcy asked

"Just that it feels heavier than a normal painting." The Chief answered

"... Take the picture off." Reggie guessed

As the guards removed the picture it revealed a mirror. JUST big enough for a person to go out or go through. "Mirror Master...He must have broke Mick Rory out." Eric answered

"Nice one Reggie." Marcy complimented

"Who gave this to Rory?" The Chief asked

"His cousin...there was someone who came here, saying he was Mick's cousin. HE gave the painting to him!" the guard answered

"... I'm guessing Trickster." Julie sighed

"We have to tell the Speedsters." Lance thought out loud.

"On it." Marcy said, texting Sam

"You have them on speed-dial?" Julie asked

"Urgh..." the officers groaned noticing the unintended joke Julie just said.

"What?" Julie asked not knowing what she said in innocent honesty

"No, just Pulse." Marcy said, not thinking

"Err..." One of the guards asked

"Don't ask." Eric shook his head

*At STAR Labs*

"Huh?" Sam looked at her phone

"What is it?" Bill came in with longer hair and a beard growing.

"It's Marcy, she says there's been a WHOA!" Sam begun to explain then saw Bill with his stubble and longer hair

"What?" Bill asked

"Y-You've got stubble and longer hair." Sam double-took thinking she was seeing things.

"Must be a side effect or something on my side." Bill answered

"You look like a man who hasn't seen a hairdresser for six weeks." Sam gave a comparison

Bill shook his head "What was that about Marcy?"

"There's been an escape in prison. We're needed...it's Mirror Master and Trickster." Sam answered

"Then let's get a move on." Bill answered

"I don't think all that hair will fit in your helmet." Sam joked

"Fitted Eva's hair fine." He gave a tongue in cheek response.

"... Huh?" Sam muttered in confusion

"You're too young. Come on we're on the clock." Bill answered getting his gear on.

"... Ass." Sam grumbled

*back at the prison*

"Has she got the message?" Eric asked

"They're on their..." Marcy spoke then saw two bolts of lightning appear "Way..."

"ALWAYS wanted that to happen." Impact smiled

"You're an Ass Impact." Pulse rolled her eyes.

"You two having a spat?" Eric asked

"You could say that." Impact answered

"So what did you need us here for?" Pulse asked

"Mirror Master and Trickster are working together and busted Mick Rory out of his cell." The Chief answered

"Let me guess: they hid a mirror and got him out through that?" Impact asked

"Exactly." Lance nodded

"Neat trick. But they're just amateurs, they couldn't think of something THIS clever THIS fast." Impact answered

"... Cold." Pulse sighed "He did it. He gathered them all."

"Cold?" Marcy asked

"Leonard Snart. Week one. He and an accomplice of his stole the freeze and flame guns and respective suits from STAR Labs. He escaped." Impact answered

"Why? Why gather them?" Reggie asked after taking the mirror as evidence.

"To set up The Rogues." Pulse answered

"Who?" Julia asked

"A group of villains who're the enemies of The Flash, who are now OUR enemies." Pulse answered

"... Who?" Reggie asked

"Never mind." Impact spoke getting up from examining the mirror.

"Whoa!" Julie double-took seeing Impact's beard had grown.

"What?" Impact asked "Oh yeah...THAT. My Speed-Force side effect."

"You look like one of the dwarves from The Hobbit." Lance commented

"Which one?" Impact felt a bit of joy from the comment

"One of the old ones." Eric knocked Impact's ego down making Pulse snicker.

"I have no idea how that's happened anyway." Pulse added "The Speed Force is basically the fountain of youth."

"I don't FEEL older. Do I look older?" Impact asked

"Still look like an Ass to me." Pulse commented

"Three seconds." Impact raced off and came back clean shaven "Better?"

"Still look young." Pulse answered

"But still, hair growing is an aging thing." Pulse added

"Well let's find them. I don't want to pull a "Last Crusade" half way through the job." Impact answered

"Huh?" They asked

"Drunk from the wrong chalice and the guy turned to dust." Impact answered

"... How does that work here?" Pulse asked

"Speed-Force is the chalice...Look it's tough making comparisons with something that's un-describable; okay?" Impact answered "Let's move we're wasting time."

"We can move faster than a second though!" Pulse groaned as Impact took off running

"Impact wait up!" Pulse shouted

"Think Impact is still thinking like a person instead of a super-powered hero?" Marcy asked

"Oh yeah." Eric nodded

"And Pulse is trying to do the other extreme to help 'ease him in'." Reggie added, being a psycho-analyst before he was transferred to this team

"Think they'll EVER work together properly?" Lance asked

"Given time. Anything's possible." Reggie answered

*with the Speedsters*

"Why're you acting like this Impact?" Pulse asked over the com.

"What d'you mean?" Impact responded

"Acting like a civilian and not like a speedster." Pulse answered

"It keeps me grounded." Impact answered

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

Impact slowed down and headed to an alleyway which Pulse followed "I need to do these...lame jokes and references for my own sanity. If I keep doing that...I don't lose myself in this awkward reality and I go crazy."

"I understand but still, time and place man." Sam sighed

"Yeah, I know...still, life's full of awkward moments. I just use mine on a daily basis." Impact sighed

Pulse patted his shoulder reassuringly, not knowing what else to say

"Thanks Sam...Come on we've got a jail bird to cage." Bill thanked his friend.

"Got it!" Sam nodded

*With The Rogues*

"So, besides the "No Killing" rule. Is there anything ELSE I need to know?" Mick asked

"Nope." Trickster sang, cooking pancakes... Because

"Are...are those pancakes?" Mick asked salivating

"Yep." Trickster smiled flipping the pancake

Mick licked his lips seeing that delicious batter being cooked

But then he looked at the flames... And was lost to the world

"Hey there Lad, are you alright?" Mirror Master asked

"As I said, Mike's a pyro. Obsessed with fire, loves the stuff so much he set his own house on fire by accident and his family died because he was so amazed by the flames." Snart explained

"Right..." Trickster sighed

"Okay..." Mirror Master nodded

"Wait... We're in the same room as a fucking PYRO?!" Trickster yelled in realization

"You have a problem with that?" Mick crossed his arms glaring at them.

"N-No." Trickster answered

"He's fine. Give him a lighter and stick him in a corner: he'll stare at it quietly for hours." Cold chuckled

"You really think that little of me?" Mick asked then saw a lighter flicked in front of his face and was transfixed

"See?" Len smiled

Mirror Master and Trickster sighed AWAY from the flame as not to aggravate him. "Pancakes?" Alex asked

"Please." MM smiled

"What's the deal Snart? What are we gathered for? The target?" Weather Wizard asked, a small tornado blowing around his feet

"A heist. A big one." Snart smiled

"We're listening." Trickster smiled

"Key-Stone National." He said simple "Everything. Every dollar. Every piece of jewellery. Every gold block. Every. Last. Cent."

Mick clicked the lighter off, he turned his head and smiled "I LIKE IT!"

"So...we in agreement?" Snart asked as Mick, MM, WW and Trickster raised their hands "Let's get rich."

*with Eva*

Eva was working on her new Energy Drill and also trying to figure out why Bill was looking more like Gandalf with a bad haircut every few hours and theorized that he was housing excess energy that needed to be used up. However it may be just the universe playing with him.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair after working for a long time

"Dr Eva? Is everything okay?" a student scientist asked

"I'm fine Cisco. Just trying to figure out how to utilize the Speed-Force into this new Energy Drill." Eva answered her friend and colleague.

"Maybe we should get more readings on how the Speed Force reacts within the two to see how we could access it?" The student suggested

"Good idea. Maybe we can also stop Impact growing a beard that looks like Merlin." Eva smiled

"Huh?" Cisco asked

"Merlin out of Disney? Beard that trails along the floor." Eva explained

"Oh, got you know." Cisco noted "Did you get a picture?"

"Oh yeah." Eva smiled showing a picture of Bill rocking that Dwarf-Like beard he had before shaving it off.

"Oh...go-ha-ha-ha...Oh MAN that's funny." Cisco laughed

"I know." Eva grinned

"But seriously how's your relationship?" Cisco asked kindly

"It's been interesting. Bill's been good to me, he even apologized when Batman came saying that his daughter would like him." Eva answered "Have you heard word from Caitlin yet?"

"No, sorry." Cisco sighed

"You don't think that Caitlin would've left? Do you?" Cisco asked

"Caitlin's too caring and smart to just leave without a good reason. But with all these Meta-Human's appearing, THAT could be the reason." Eva thought

"You mean she got scared and is staying away?" Cisco asked

"It's a possibility. I mean we're working with Meta-Humans, it IS a lot to be scared about." Eva sighed.

"I guess." Cisco sighed

"Doc, have you any location ideas for The Rogues?" Impact's voice spoke through

"No. It looks like they aren't in Central." Eva replied

"Not in Central? Then they could be anywhere with a mirror." Impact spoke as the sound of slowing down to a halt was heard.

"... The twin city!" Pulse gasped

"Twin City?" Impact asked since he couldn't remember the city in question "Starling City?"

"Key-Stone! While most heroes only protected one, the Speedsters protected the twin cities of Key-Stone and Central!" Pulse explained "Flash Fact!"

"Then let's get there!" Impact spoke confidently

The two nodded, running off in a combined purple streak

"What do you thing "The Rogues" are up to?" Cisco asked

"If they're up to anything...maybe something big." Eva observed

"Still...Cool group name." Cisco commented

"Cisco." She groaned

*with the Rogue's*

"So...we all know the plan?" Snart asked

"Yeah. I go in first, make sure the coast is clear." Trickster answered

"I take: You, Rory and Marko through the mirror in the bathroom." Mirror Master added

"I'll tie up any hostages and knock out any guards." Marko continued

"Then WE go in, melt the safe doors, take whatever's not pinned down and then get out." Mick smiled

"Oh, we take even the pinned down stuff." Snart grinned, shaking his Cold-Gun

Rory grinned "Well then...let's get moving. Just asking: What's my codename? We've got Marko Mardon: Weather Wizard, Alex Walker: The Trickster...Whoever you are..."

"I'm Captain Cold." Snart said

"My name's Evan McCulloch...but call me: Mirror Master." Evan answered

Mick Rory looked at his attire: Fire gun, fire-proof suit, and his love of things that burn. "Heatwave. That's mine." he spoke proudly.

"Okay then. Rogues, time to get to work." Cold grinned

*time skip, with the Speedsters*

"... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Pulse yelled, the two standing in a desert

"I TOLD you that we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque!" Impact groaned

A great dust of wind came and revealed a tall purple bird that repeatedly stuck out it's tongue then went: "Meep, meep!" speeding off.

"Was that...?" Sam asked

"No. Don't. Just don't." Impact groaned

"HOW did we get lost?" Sam groaned, sitting down and pulling her mask down

"I'm not even gonna spin that..." Bill followed suit. "Okay...Central City is by the Missouri River, right? All we gotta do is head back by following the river."

"How do YOU know that?" Sam asked

"It's the longest river in America. I made an attempt to know that." Bill explained as he heard tinny words coming from his hood. "Yeah?"

"Impact where are you two?" Eva asked

"Lost in the desert." Bill answered rubbing his eyes.

"HOW?" Eva deadpanned

"We're still figuring out that one." Bill sucked in air through his teeth.

"We went in a straight line and then took ONE left!" Sam yelled "And we followed a road! And then suddenly... Poof! Here we are!"

"Did you meet The Road Runner?" Cisco asked

"Not the time Cisco." Bill rolled his eyes.

'It was a red/orange light and then we were here.' Sam thought, filing that information away for later

"I'll look for you on your suits GPS." Eva said

"Take your time. No rush here(!)" Bill spoke sarcastically

"Bill." Eva snapped lightly

"Sorry." he apologized

"Whipped." Cisco and Sam said as one

Bill stared lightly at his partner then shrugged it off. "Well, we know where you are."

"That's something. Where?" Bill asked

"You're right of Albuquerque." Cisco snickered

"Cisco. Oh my GOD; when we get back I will slap you." Bill threatened

"He's telling the truth." Eva sighed

"So how do we get back? And where are we?" Bill asked

"Go South West at top speed, you should be there in about ten seconds max." Cisco explained

"Thanks Cisco...I'm still gonna slap you though." Bill and Sam pulled down their hoods and raced in the direction Cisco told them.

"Crap." He muttered

*meanwhile, KeyStone National*

"Gentlemen...let's start the show." Alex smiled removing a red haired wig from his head and knocked on a mirror.

The Rogues all quickly emerged and, like clockwork, began their heist

"Remember: no killing." Snart told them.

"No need to tell us twice." Evan answered

Soon all the money was being passed through the mirror

"W-When will you release us?" A bank teller asked

"Not long. Don't worry, we won't be long." Mirror Master answered

"Yea, you're busted." A female voice said, a large purple streak entering the bank

"What the? Never mind! Wizard! We got company!" Trickster called out

"On it!" Weather Wizard summoned a cyclone at Pulse and Impact.

The two dodged, Pulse slipping on the frozen floor and Impact dodging some of Trickster's traps

"Guy's we've got company!" Trickster called out

"No you don't!" Impact leaped above the traps, using a small Shooting Star at the soles of his feet to give him lift and pinned The Trickster to the floor.

"GAH! Hey, no fair!" Trickster wined

"Say's the criminal." Impact rebutted as he tied Trickster up and gagged him.

"Impact!" Pulse pointed to the other Rogues as she shot a plasma blast at Weather Wizard, stunning him.

"On it." Impact nodded

He ran around Mirror Master, throwing him into the ceiling with a wind funnel, and tying him up as he fell to the floor

"Ow..." Evan groaned. Impact felt a little ashamed so he put a pillow under Mirror Master's head for comfort.

"I take it you're Mick Rory." Impact looked at them

"Call me: Heatwave." Rory pointed his flame gun at Impact and shot a streak of fire.

Impact dodged the flames, running towards Heatwave... And tripped as the soles of his shoes where melting

"Crap! Ow!" Impact landed back first

"Impact!" Pulse spoke out

"Nuh-uh." Snart blasted a beam of ice at her feet.

"GAH!" Pulse yelled, falling to the floor face first "Ow."

"You were close. I'll give your credit for that." Snart smiled

"Thanks..." Impact groaned

"Why don't you stay down?" Heatwave asked pointing his gun at Impact's face.

"Sorry, hero. Can't do that." Impact said confidently... When a red streak filled the room for a second and when it was gone there was a collar around Weather Wizard's neck

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, thunder shooting in every which direction from his body. Everyone ducked, the lightning destroying all of the mirrors

"The hell?!" Pulse shouted

'Red Lightning?' Impact thought as the lightning shot around

Cold frowned as he saw a thunderbolt fry a hostage and turned to the speedsters "We lose. We need to get that weird collar off him."

"ARGH! H-HELP ME!" Weather Wizard writhed in pain

"HNNN!" Impact was struck by the lightning in his left arm as he tried to grab the collar off of Weather Wizard's neck

"We need a plan." Cold and Pulse said as one

"What're you thinking?" Impact asked getting the hostages out of there

"Axel, your 'foam-cream pies'. When I say, throw them at him." Cold said "The NON-acidic ones."

"Got it boss!" Trickster nodded as Pulse untied him

"Heatwave, when Wizard's stuck to the wall shoot your LOWEST level flame onto it to make the foam harden into concrete." Pulse added "But first Cold makes a wall of ice that Mirror Master turns into a portal."

"And once the foam is hardened you Speedster's need to get the device off him and throw it into the mirror." Cold finished "And then, shatter the mirror."

As The Rogues and Speedsters followed their plan, unfortunately they hit some snags. Trickster and Heatwave were almost hit by hailstones the size of baseballs thrown at them, but Impact broke them in mid-air.

And, as soon as the collar was in the mirror... The entire mirror version of the bank exploded, destroying everything on that sides version of the bank including the Rogue's loot

"Well...THAT happened..." Impact spoke sucking air through his teeth from the pain in his lightning struck arm.

"The HELL was that?" Evan asked making sure Mark was still okay.

"A new speedster..." Pulse answered "Not like us though."

"A new Speedster?" Cold grumbled "Whatever, doesn't matter." He sighed, putting his gun on the ground and holding out his hands in a 'cuff me' motion

"At least you don't have that "Last One Standing Making Things Worse" psyche about you Snart." Impact nodded, groaning while clutching his arm

Not long after the police arrived. "We're gonna have to hold Weather Wizard in a secure cell." Eric spoke as he put Trickster in the car.

"Don't put too much blame on him. He was affected by a collar that was making his powers going haywire." Pulse commented

"Where it is?" Julie asked

"Destroyed. Chucked it in the Mirror World." She responded

"Damn." Eric whistled

"So where did this collar come from?" Reggie asked

"From the Red Lightning. It sped in, attached the collar on him and sped off." Pulse answered

"And we lost, someone died." Cold said, the other Rogues agreeing

"I bear that responsibility...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Mark spoke solemnly

"It's not your fault." Cold frowned "I am not a murderer. I only kill if there are two choices. Kill or be killed... Or good old fashioned revenge. And nearly killing one of my team? That's MORE than enough reason for revenge."

"Then you'll get your revenge against the Speedster who strapped that collar on Wizard. As soon as we find it." Impact promised getting the feeling back in his left arm. "Right Pulse?" He asked, turning around to see that she wasn't there

"Damn...I'll see you guys later. I need to find my partner." Impact groaned

"Bye Impact." They nodded

He nodded, taking off running

*At STAR Labs*

"Sam? Sam? Eva do you know where Sam is?" Bill asked removing his hood

"She seemed to run to her room." Eva shrugged

"How's your arm?" Eva asked touching it softly

"Still tingly. I'll be fine." Bill smiled

"And YOU told ME to be careful." Eva giggled

"It's part of the job description." Bill smiled "Hey Cisco." Bill slapped Cisco on the back making him go forward in his chair "Told you I'd slap you when I get back."

"Yea, you did." Cisco grumbled

*Sam's room*

Sam was curled in a ball in the corner of her room, her hood off and her eyes threaded in her hair as she looked at the ground in horror "I... I know who it is... And how we got here... We... We can't win... We can't..."

*elsewhere*

A speedster laughed as they ran through Central and Keystone, hitting the red thunderbolt marking on his chest making his suit change from yellow and red to red and yellow...

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 10

The next few days were difficult, Sam was holed up in her room jumping at shadows at times; Bill had clocked on why this was, but out of respect he didn't probe her forcefully, but he expressed his concern as a friend. Even The Rogues hadn't escaped, because they were worried from the Red Lightning.

Eventually, Eva and the team where getting EXTREMELY worried and Marcy was scared for her lover

"Are you SURE you can't tell us why she's acting like this?" Cisco asked

"Yeah. I could. But if I do, Sam'll think I betrayed her. And I don't want to add to the list of problems and personal fuckups." Bill answered

"But we know it's a speedster. Right?" Eva asked

"Right." Bill nodded

"How would telling us make her think you betrayed her?" Marcy asked

Bill sighed trying to think of a viable answer "I dunno. I'm gonna chalk that one up to another screw-up on my part."

"I'm going to talk to her." Marcy sighed, going to her girlfriends room

"You know you're an idiot at times right Bill? WHOA!" Cisco asked only for him to be pushed back by a micro Shooting Star which landed him softly in his wheeled chair straight to the cafeteria.

"Bill." Eva snapped lightly

*With Marcy and Sam*

"Sam?" Marcy called, knocking the door

"Sam?" Marcy knocks again and gently opens the door, seeing Sam curled up hidden in the bed.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Marcy asked worryingly

"He's coming..." Sam muttered

"Who's coming?" Marcy asked, sitting next to her

"The... The Reverse." Sam muttered

*with Marcy's team*

The five cops where watching the news in shock, a red and yellow speedster standing in front of a camera with bags of stolen money in his hands

"I'm the Flash, I get what I want and I'm gone in a Flash." He grinned, running away

"... Crap." Eric muttered

*with Bill, Eva and Cisco*

"Okay, you want to tell us what's going on? Cause you two have been acting REALLY crazy since the other day." Cisco asked munching on a sandwich

"It's...*Sigh*...When we were fighting The Rogues and that lightning turned up. There's only ONE guy who's got lightning like that: Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash." Bill explained

"Thawne? The guy you were talking about a few weeks ago?" Eva asked

"Yea." Bill nodded turning the TV on... To a news report

"Reports say that this new Speedster, calling himself: The Flash, has stolen several THOUSAND dollars' worth of money in the span of minutes. Officers on the scene have reassured the public that this new speedster is not in affiliation with Pulse and Impact; that he is working on his own." The news reporter answered

"Wait... What?!" Bill yelled and yes, the news DID then show a picture of a figure wearing the classic red and yellow Flash suit, with an inverted thunderbolt symbol "That bastard..." Bill clenched his hand into a fist in anger.

"What is it?" Cisco asked

"Wearing Barry's suit...perverting his name!" he seethed through his teeth.

"Bill?" Eva asked

"Thawne...I swear when I get my hands on you..." Bill spoke darkly looking at The Reverse Flash's picture

"Bill! What are you talking about?!" Eva snapped lightly, wanting the FULL situation

"Eobard Thawne. A speedster who's from the future, OBSESSED with Barry Allen: The Flash. He went back in time to meet him and found out he was dead, he went BACK to his own time and saw he had become Reverse-Flash. He went crazy and now gone to kill Barry; but without Barry, it's me and Sam. He's toying with us." Bill explained in brief from what he can remember

"Oh... Oh god..." Eva muttered

"It's worse... He BROUGHT us here." Sam whispered as she walked in

"What...what do you mean?" Eva asked

"He brought US here...cause there has to be a Flash...Thawne makes the ANTI-Speed-Force...he NEEDS someone so he can run." Bill thought

"No Bill... He didn't NEED us. The Speed Force is in EVERY dimension after main-universe Barry made it." Sam muttered, shacking "He must have been vibrating through dimensions and the disturbance of the Speed Force and him just passing through our world... He... Accidentally took us along for the ride here."

"So we've got to stop HIM before he stops us." Bill spoke.

"If we can." Sam whispered

"I KNOW we can." Bill spoke with complete confidence

Sam nodded weakly, walking past him

"Is Sam okay?" Eva asked concerned to Marcy

"She's REALLY freaked out." Marcy sighed

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Bill asked concerned

"Sure." Marcy sighed

"Well, let's get to work tracking a Speedster." Eva grinned, cracking her knuckles as she went to a computer

Bill walked to Sam seeing her on her own "Need a friend here?" He gave a half-assed joke

"Please." she muttered, slowly eating a pie

"New enemy." Bill sighed

"Yeah." Sam muttered

"Big change." Bill added

"Hmm, hmm." Sam nodded after eating a piece of pie.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Bill asked kindly.

"It's the Reverse-Flash Bill. He can take on the ENTIRE Flash Family by himself, no problem." Sam sighed

"But WE AREN'T The Flash Family. He doesn't know us." Bill tried to reassure her.

"What hope do we have?" Sam muttered

"You know...with my growing a lengthy beard and references...I could double as Gandalf in saying: There is always hope." Bill quoted

Sam gave a small smile and sniff "That's Aragorn."

"Nerd." He smiled

Bill smiled and gave her a single armed hug "You feeling any better?"

"A bit." She nodded

"Trust me. I'll look after you." Bill comforted her like an older brother...Bill never had siblings, but he always tried to act like a good brother figure to anyone younger than him

"Thanks... That promise is better anything my brother EVER did." Sam smiled

'I'm glad I never met him now.' Bill thought carefully keeping Sam close in the hug.

"They look like a brother and sister don't they?" Cisco whispered as he and Eva looked at them.

"You're right." Eva smiled "He's an idiot...but he's a kind idiot." she commented on Bill.

"Then where's the diamond ring?" Marcy joked

"Marcy..." Eva groaned

"What?" Marcy half-smiled

"Come on, we've got a Reverse-Speedster to find." Eva answered

*Elsewhere*

The 'Flash' returned to his home, grinning

"SUCH a good day..." he chuckled as he walked to a chair. "And with TWO other speedsters...It's going to be FUN." he sat down.

He took his mask off, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes... The face of Barry Allen

'I'll be ready: Impact and Pulse. And we'll have a "wonderful" time together...' He thought with a dark smile

He laughed, vibrating his body faster and faster basically making himself a speedster flare

*With the Rogues*

"Guys..." Mark spoke solemnly

"Yeah Mark?" Alex asked back

"Y-You know I didn't mean to kill anyone. Right?" Mark answered

"Yeah. Yeah we know." Snart answered

"It was that third Speedsters fault."

"I know...but I can't help but feel responsible, it WAS my lightning." Mark explained

"It wasn't your fault Mark. But I get why you feel guilty." Mick answered

"We'll get the fucker." Snart nodded

"I know we will." Alex reassured him

"Lads...What're we talking about?" Evan asked in his dark room

"We're on about that Speedster that killed that guy." Snart answered

"Oh right. Got you." Evan answered back

"Should we penalize them?" A guard asked

"Probably not." the other guard answered "I don't want to be on their revenge list."

"At least they've got moral's."

"Very true."

*At STAR Labs*

"We got it!" Cisco called

"What have you got Cisco?" Marcy asked

"We've located this Reverse-Flash. He is moving so fast in one area it's like he's a neon green sign in a gothic city." Eva explained

"Sounds like Gotham." Marcy joked "I'll tell Bill and Sam."

"Sounds good." Eva answered

Marcy nodded and headed off to see the Speedsters

Bill was still holding Sam close. He had quickly gotten two cups of hot chocolate, seeing as Sam needed it to ease the worry.

"Hey you two." She said, sitting next to them

"Hey." They said together

"We found where The Reverse is. Thought you should know." Marcy answered

Sam gasped, her eyes shrinking

"Hey, hey...it'll be okay. I'm here; okay?" Bill reassured his partner.

"We got this." He encouraged

"Okay. Where is he?" Sam asked

"In a desert a few miles away from Central." Marcy smiled

"Why is he in a desert?" Bill asked

"Not sure. But that's where his speed signature is coming from." Marcy answered

"Let's... let's suit up." Sam said, kissing Marcy quick

As Bill and Sam suited up, he felt really concerned for his friend. He had never seen her like this, she had always been the confident one and he's been the cautious one. But now she was scared he had to be strong for both of them.

But, he had to admit... he was scared as well

"Ready?" Bill called

"As I'll ever be." Sam answered putting we mask on.

"Back in a Flash." The two called, running as fast as they could

The two raced to the desert in a blaze of purple lightning to find The Reverse-Flash. "Impact, can you read us?" Marcy asked

"Yeah, I hear you. We going in the right direction?" Impact asked

"Yep. Go like an arrow and you'll find him." Cisco nodded

"Thanks Cisco." Pulse answered

As they arrived at the desert they stopped, they felt a shiver run down their spine knowing that they could be ambushed by Reverse-Flash at any point.

But no ambush happened as they arrived at the small cottage

"Err, Doc...there's a small cottage here." Impact contacted STAR Labs

"It looks like someone lives here." Pulse pointed out.

Out of the cottage, walked a man wearing the Flash suit with a reversed thunderbolt symbol

"Oh shit." The pair spoke

"Ooh...must be my lucky day." He smiled

"So, looks like you've FINALLY got here. A whole TEN seconds late. Tch. That's a snail's pace."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were supposed to make a reservation with a teacher with precision time keeping." Impact joked

"You two are Speedster's. EVERY second counts." The Flash-look alike scoffed

"And look how well YOU'VE done with YOUR time." Impact answered

"Exactly." He grinned "EVERY. Second. Counts."

"What do you want? Eobard." Pulse asked using Reverse-Flash's real name

"Now is that anyway to the person who causes you to gain your powers?" He scoffed

"What?" Pulse gasped

"What're you talking about Thawne?" Impact demanded to know.

"I got defeated by Barry Allen, my legs where broken during the fight and would take A week to heal... so I vibrated my molecules to pass between dimensions and 'accidentally' picked the two of you up. And, as we travelled through the Speed Force you created a link with it." he explained

'Basically you got your ass handed to you and it was a fluke we're here.' Impact thought "And when you saw there wasn't a Flash here..."

"You decided to stay..." Pulse added

Reverse-Flash smiled darkly.

"More than that! I decided to tarnish his name in a world he will never exist in! The ULTIMATE revenge! An entire WORLD that CURSES the name: the Flash!" He laughed madly

"You're sick Thawne." Impact seethed

"I'm a genius where I'm from." Thawne answered

"Insanity and genius is often mistaken for the other." Pulse glared

"More one than another." Thawne grinned as he sped off in a bolt of red lightning.

Pulse and Impact where instantly on his tail, running as fast as they could

"What's happening?" Eva's voice asked through their headsets

"We're in pursuit of Thawne, but this damn sand is slowing us up!" Impact answered

The two then suddenly skidded and tripped as they ran on glass INSTEAD of sand

"What the hell?" Impact tripped landing on his back

"He's gone that fast he's melted the sand to glass!" Pulse answered through her headset

"Great. And that makes your friction even WORSE." Eva groaned

"Should we head back or continue?" Impact asked

"If we don't stop him now, who knows WHAT he'll do!" Pulse growled, her fear fading away

"THAT'S the Pulse I want to see back!" Impact grinned "Let's punch it!"

The two pulled themselves up, and struggled to run on the glass

"Any ideas Impact?" Pulse asked

"All that I can think of is: roller-blades." Impact answered

"Roller-blades?" Pulse asked

"Skating over the glass. Whoa!" Impact answered

"Gotcha!" Pulse called, catching her partner

"Thanks." Impact got back up. "Ready to skate?"

"I think so." Pulse nodded

"Err... how do we do that?"

"Not a clue. Doc any idea?" Impact asked

"Well we DIDN'T install ice skates into your suits." Eva sighed "Not sure why we DIDN'T after Cold."

"Are you being sarcastic Doc? Cause it's not the time." Impact answered

"No, I am serious. We DIDN'T install any! And remembering Cold, I now feel stupid for NOT putting any in!" Eva groaned

"Err... I did." Cisco pointed out

"Cisco...We owe ya! How'd we activate them?" Impact smiled and asked

"There's a button near your ankles." Cisco said

"Found it." Pulse clicked it and skater like blades emerged from the soles of her feet. "Awesome!"

"Let's move. He's not getting away." Impact found his skates and grinned

They both nodded, and took off skating

*With Thawne*

'Still too slow. They can't beat me.' Thawne smiled darkly.

But his smile faded as he felt the wind pick up

"What the?" he looked back as he saw a bolt of purple lightning gaining speed. "Not possible!"

"Yoo-hoo, Hoik-ules! We've a message for ya!" Impact quoted a famous Warner Brother's character

"Bugs Bunny? Really?" Pulse asked

"First one I could think of; okay?" Impact answered

Pulse rolled her eyes and started skating around Thawne

"How're you? That's impossible!" Thawne snapped

"Nothing's impossible!" Impact's fists glowed

The Reverse-Flash dodged the strikes and punched Impact in the gut sending him flying back

"Impact!" Pulse shouted then threw a flying kick to Thawne's stomach hoping to even the playing field

But it went right through it

"No!" Pulse shouted as she went through Thawne

"Nice try." Thawne grinned as he tried to throw a punch at the Red Lightning Speedster.

Pulse fell to the floor, the punch going faster than she could see, and grunted in pain

"You're too slow. You can't beat me!" Thawne jeered as a bolt of plasma was fired behind him

He staggered forwards in pain, his suit shifting back to yellow and red

'Gotcha...' Impact groaned in his mind

"Y-You...little SHIT!" Thawne groaned as he tried to shift the colours back...but he couldn't.

"Aww, did I ruin your stupid plan?" Impact laughed

"I'll KILL you!" Thawne threatened as he gripped Impact by his throat.

'W... what do I do?' Pulse thought in fear as she saw Bill getting choked

"Impact!" Eva's voice shouted through the headset

"Who's this? You're girlfriend?" Thawne jested as he continued to strangle Impact

"P-Pulse..." Impact tried to struggle through the grip.

Sam gasped as Bill's eyes met hers

The life was draining from his eyes, Sam had to do something or Bill would be dead.

"..." Impact mumbled

"What? What're you saying?" Thawne asked as Impact tried to clench a fist

"R-Run...Pulse...RUN!" Impact choked as he charged a small Shooting Star to Thawne's stomach

Pulse's eyes widened, Thawne dropping Impact in pain, before her eyes narrowed and red lightning began to arc over her body

"You little!" Thawne vibrated his hand not paying attention to Pulse behind him.

Before Pulse slammed into his back... and she kept running. She was going faster and faster, keeping hold of the Reverse-Flash

"What're you? Let go of me!" Thawne shouted

"No!" Pulse answered still running.

They neared the ocean... and Pulse kept going, not running on water

"Pulse what're you doing?" Eva's voice asked through her headset.

"Building up speed! Impact, get ready!" Pulse yelled as she now ran on African soil

"On it!" Impact responded as he gained energy into his right fist. 'No more holding back!' "NOW!" he roared

"Release me you bitch!" Thawne shouted at Pulse

But Pulse picked up the pace, now in Japan and speeding up

"Come on, come on, come on!" Impact muttered '50% 55, 60...'

"Bill?" Eva sounded concerned

"Let me go!" Thawne tried to get out of Pulse's grip

"No!" Pulse yelled, nearing America

'100...' "I started a cry..." Impact began to sing as he focused his fist ready...he was shaking

"Release me!" Thawne screamed

"Which started the whole world laughing..." Bill carried on

"Stop!" Thawne tried to attack

"NO!" Pulse screamed as they neared Impact

"ARGH!" Thawne screamed

"If I'd only seen, that the joke...was on me..." Bill finished as his fist connected to Thawne's face.

Thawne went flew over Sam's shoulder, bouncing on the ground several times with his neck nearly broken

Pulse panted she swore she could almost hear Thawne's face cracking from the Shooting Star...It sounded like...crushing crisps underfoot.

Impact went next to her and hugged her like a brother. Even though he gave a fully powered Shooting Star...he held back, his right arm was almost broken.

"Is...is he dead?" Pulse asked

"I don't think so...Let me go talk to him." Impact answered

"But..." Pulse turned

"Don't worry." Impact smiled as he made a small charge in his non-injured hand "He knows what we can do." Bill had to go over a hundred meters away from where he and Sam punched Thawne. The sheer force had thrown Eobard from Sam's shoulders and made him a tumbleweed rolling on the ground until he stopped.

There he was Eobard Thawne: his face ruined, his neck seemed limp, his arms and legs sprawled out. And his breathing was shallow.

Bill sat down next to the speedster; he took a deep breath and sighed.

"He's alive." He sighed

Thawne looked at Impact, his consciousness fading. "We're gonna need somewhere to hold him. We can't leave him with the police." Impact answered

"Yea, I know." Pulse nodded

"Vibe, you got any ideas?" Impact asked

"Vibe?" Cisco asked

"Can't call you by your real name can't I?" Impact answered "I'll explain it later; okay?"

"Sure. Just get back here safe." Eva answered

"Will do Doc." Pulse added

"I think she was talking about her boy-toy." Cisco joked

"We know." Pulse and Impact answered with the latter seething in pain slightly

"So... what do we do?" Pulse asked

'Tie him up and leave him here?' Bill thought then shook his head getting the idea out of his head. "We take him back? Maybe we can work on a jail cell to contain him?"

"Yea. He should be fine in a normal cell for about 24-28 hours until he heals up." Cisco shrugged

"It took Wally's legs a whole week to heal. Think it'll be about the same time here." Pulse said

"If not I can break him again." Impact half joked

"IMPACT!" they shouted at him

"YE-OUCH! I was joking okay?!" Impact rubbed his ears.

Pulse sighed, standing up and flinching as her shoulder and spin hurt from the sudden pain

"Pulse." Impact went to her

"I-I'm fine...just a bit of back pain." she tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah and I've got a splinter in my left toe. Come on, I'll carry the both of you." Impact let Pulse lean on him even though his right arm was most likely broken

"You sure? You're not THAT strong yet." Pulse commented

"I've managed some hours at the gym." He joked as he slung Thawne over his left shoulder like a hunted deer.

*At STAR Labs*

Sam was sitting on a bed, one of the doctor's working on her spin and shoulder and neck. It seemed like she had gotten a bit of whiplash

Bill had his right arm and hand in a sling and bandages, turns out he had fractured his middle knuckles and forearm. He was lucky that the force from the Shooting Star hadn't dislocated his whole right arm. "Is Sam going to be okay doc?" Bill asked with concern

"Yes, just a bit of whiplash from the sudden stop your fist to Thawne caused as well as the force of him hitting her shoulder. Her healing factor should heal her in about two weeks because of the spinal damage." The doctor explained

"Alright...what about my arm?" Bill nodded "And...Thawne?" he felt dirty saying Thawne's name

"Your arm should take three days to a week." The doctor explained "Thawne would take nearly a month, maybe a month and a half."

"Ouch." Bill answered simply "Well...my fault for using my Good Arm."

" "Good arm"?" The doctor asked

"Yeah, I do most of my stuff with this arm." Bill answered

"Ah yes." The Doctor nodded "Just take it easy for the week and you'll be fine."

"Thanks doc." he smiled

"I'm glad you're okay." Eva smiled

"Yeah...just no rough housing for a while." Bill smirked "Can I see Sam?"

"Yes of course. Keep it brief." the doctor nodded

"Hey Bill." Sam grinned as Bill walked in

"Hey." He sat down slowly. "I heard about the whiplash. You're lucky."

"You're the one with the least damage, YOU'RE the lucky one." Sam sighed

"Still...you're in better shape than Thawne." Bill smiled

"Thanks." She smiled "I am glad it worked."

"Can I be honest?" Bill asked

"You've always been honest." Sam answered

"I was scared. Seriously, if I missed..." Bill answered

"Where's all that get up and go you had earlier?" Sam asked

"It had: got up and gone." Bill chuckled

"I'll be honest. I was scared to." Sam smiled "But I trusted you."

"Glad I didn't let you down." Bill smiled "Sleep well Sam."

"Night Bill..." Sam smiled as she went to sleep.

Bill walked out quietly to see Cisco and Eva working on a new jail cell for Meta-Humans. "She's asleep." he smiled

"That's good." Cisco smiled

"I hope Doctor Snow is okay." Eva sighed

*elsewhere*

"S-Stay away!" a woman's voice was running away

"Grab her! Get the bitch!" a group of men ran towards her

"I said: STAY AWAY!" the woman raised her hands in defence and produced a flurry of snow and ice at them.

The men all screamed... and where frozen solid

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" the woman ran away again

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Chapter 11

Sam was walking around with crutches to compensate for her hurting spine

"You need a hand Sam?" Marcy offered her girlfriend

"Please. Never had to use these things before." Sam smiled and then grumbled

"Okay. Let's take this one step at a time." Marcy gently gripped Sam's arms and helped lead her.

Bill smiled seeing that Marcy was helping Sam. His own wounds were more or less healed but he kept the sling and gauze on as not to aggravate the wounds or the doctor's orders. "How's your arm?" Eva asked

"Better than the past few days. How's Thawne?" Bill asked

"Still broken. Your Shooting Star REALLY did a number on him." Eva answered "You could've killed him."

"He's lucky I held back." Bill answered "How's Cisco? I know that he and Caitlin were close."

"Best friends. He's REALLY worried." Eva sighed. Bill went and checked Doctor Snow's home... it looked ransacked and her neighbours hadn't seen her in weeks

"Caitlin Snow...Can't be." Bill mumbled

"Can't be what?" Eva asked

"Caitlin..." Bill began to speak but there was a warning going off "Oh what now?"

"Impact, Pulse. We've gotten word of a Meta-Human who's freezing everything." Paula's voice spoke through

"Is it Cold?" Bill asked

"Cold? It's freezing!" Paula deadpanned

And somewhere in the universe there was someone doing a rim-shot, most notably the Warner Brother's Water Tower

"Not a good joke Sam." Bill sighed

"No, it's not Snart." Paula said

"Then who is it?" Bill asked

"It's a woman. She seems erratic." Paula answered

'Woman?' Bill thought

"She's yelling at people to "stay away"." Paula commented

"How much? On a scale of: Scared child or Elsa at the beginning of Frozen?" Bill asked

"The...first one." Paula answered

"You saw Frozen?" the denizens of STAR Labs asked

"I don't have to answer that." Bill pointed out "I'm on my way."

"I'm coming too." Sam added trying to get up from her chair

"No." Bill and Marcy immediately spoke

"But..." Sam struggled

"No. Sam...YOU'RE still on crutches, ANY strain or usage of the Speed-Force might fracture what's already hurt. You stay here and rest, I'm near about okay. I'll be fine." Bill answered "Marcy, keep her here."

"I will." Marcy nodded

"Fine." Sam pouted sadly

"I'll take one of these." Bill picked up a head-camera "You'll stay in the loop."

"Thanks Bill." Sam smiled

*At the scene*

"Stay where you are! Put your hands on the ground!" an officer ordered pointing his gun at her

"P-Please! I-I'm sorry! Let me go!" the freezing woman shouted apologetically

"Alright I'm here; you seeing it okay?" Impact asked

"Yes." Sam nodded

"Caitlin!" Eva gasped "That's her!"

"Oh no..." Impact and Sam felt remorse.

"Cait! Bill, you have to get her out of there!" Cisco ordered

"I know! It won't come to violence." Impact answered "Does she have a trust word or something?"

"Trust word?" Sam asked

"Something that she knows, like: an animal, tree, a place name." Impact answered

Eva and Cisco looked at each other, trying to remember such a thing

"Bunnies! She liked bunnies!" Eva answered

"I'll try "Bunnies" then." Impact sighed as he attempted to talk to Caitlin who was unintentionally surrounding herself with ice.

"Doctor Snow!" He called

"What? Impact what're you doing?" the officer yelled as Impact walked carefully towards her

"Stay away! How...how do you know my name?" She asked

"It's okay. I'm a friend." Impact tried to reassure her.

"I-I don't know you!" Caitlin accidentally shot dagger sized ice shards at Impact.

"Whoa!" Impact grabbed the shards and lowered them to the floor, the speed shaking his right arm only slightly. "Dr Snow. Bunnies, okay? Bunnies."

"W... what?" She muttered

"What is he talking about?" An officer muttered

"What...did you say?" Caitlin asked

"Bunnies." Impact answered

"Did...Did Eva tell you that?" she asked

"She did." Impact nodded "Come with me, I'll get you to a safe place." he walked slowly

"W-Where?" Caitlin asked

Impact lowered himself to eye-level so he could whisper "STAR Labs." he answered

"N... no! I... I'll hurt everyone!" She panicked

"Only if you're scared." Impact answered reaching for her hand.

Caitlin nervously reached up, grasping his hand

"The woman is stopped. Repeat: The Freezing Girl is stopped." an officer spoke in her radio.

"Let's get out of here." Impact hushed and lead her to StarLabs.

*At Said Labs*

The group were amazed at how Bill treated the situation. "Eva, your boy-toy." Cisco chuckled as he was happy seeing Caitlin again but also had seen a sensitive side to Bill.

"FULL of surprises." Sam laughed

"That he is." Eva smiled

"You DO know that I can still hear you right?" Impact asked

"Oops." they gulped

*Time Skip, at STAR Labs*

At the front of STAR Labs Impact and Caitlin were stood there; Impact wanted her to go in, but she was reluctant to go closer. The time she spent as a Meta-Human freezing people made her worry of hurting her friends.

As she walked, every step she made caused frost to build where her foot had been placed

"It's alright." Impact reassured her, still holding her hand even though he now could feel the cold seeping through his armour.

She nodded a bit, the two entering slowly

They were greeted by all but Sam and Marcy, she didn't want to aggravate her wounds per the orders of both Bill AND the doctor.

"Caitlin!" Cisco cheered

"Cisco." Caitlin smiled but as she reached out a snowball fired at him in the shoulder. "I-I'm sorry."

"Ow...Nice shot." Cisco shrugged it off.

Eva smiled and hugged her

"Careful. She's cold to the touch." Bill released his hand trying to get the feeling back in his fingers.

"Shut up." Eva joked

"I'm serious." Bill chuckled

"Let's get you inside. We've got a lot to talk about." Eva smiled seeing her friend

*Inside, Time Skip*

Bill had taken off his costume and slipped, as best he could, into more comfortable clothes.

"So...Caitlin Snow..." Sam spoke

"Yeah..." He nodded then whispered to her "Killer Frost." he returned to his normal voice "Still...it's good to have the COMPLETE STAR Labs team here." he smiled

"Yea. They never got to her like this on the show, well not before we left." Sam shrugged "Let's hope this all ends well."

"Knowing the universal rule: We can be major douchebags to anyone at any time; is in effect MAYBE, maybe NOT...although I might be thinking of something else." Bill answered "But I REALLY hope that too."

"Don't be such a downer." Sam nudged him. "How're your fingers?"

"Attached. Doc says "No more ice creams until I get the feeling back". So there's that." Bill joked

Sam chuckled, and groaned "It hurts to laugh."

"You'll be up and around being yourself again in no time." Bill gently patted her shoulder

"Thanks... ow!" Sam flinched

"Oh sorry, I wasn't too hard was I?" Bill asked kindly

"No... my spine hurts." Sam chuckled

"Oh okay. Just...Still: sorry." Bill apologized again. Eva came up to the two speedsters with a happy sigh. "How's Caitlin?"

"Still a bit shaken; but she's back with friends. That's all we can ask for at this point." Eva answered

"Any idea where her powers came from?" Sam asked

"How did Barry get his?" Bill asked

"I'm sure there's not a particle accelerator here Bill." Sam sighed rolling her eyes

"We haven't asked her yet." Eva sighed

"Well...let's give her time. It's a lot to take in." Bill sighed gently flexing his fingers.

"I guess." Sam shrugged

*With Cisco and Caitlin*

"Here, milk with one sugars." Cisco handed a cup of tea in a STAR Labs mug

"You remembered..." Caitlin smiled

"Of course." he smiled before the liquid in her cup froze

"Oh..." She moaned as she now had a tea-sicle

"Guess I'm going to have to make some special gloves for you to wear." Cisco joked

"Like Elsa." She chuckled

"You're the second person today who's seen that movie." Cisco answered

"Who's the first?" Caitlin asked

"That would be me." Bill answered "I'm Bill." He smiled "But I'm also called: Impact."

"Nice to meet you... and thank you."

"No problem...Just as long as you don't sing "Let It Go" I think we'll keep Cisco's jokes to a minimum." Bill chuckled

"Don't count on it!" Cisco called through as he went to another room

The two chuckled "So...Dr Caitlin Snow..." Bill asked as he looked at her

"Yeah..." Caitlin nodded

"Nice to finally meet you." He smiled

"You err...kinda froze my fingers." Bill answered

"Sorry." She apologized

"Not your fault." Bill smiled

"But it is." She frowned

"No one can predict this sort of stuff. It's not your fault." Bill tried to reassure her.

Catalin closed her eyes, holding back tears

"Hey, hey. No tears. Okay?" Bill held her hand

She didn't answer as her tears had frozen on her face

"Let's get those off." Bill kindly spoke. "Wow there on tight." he deadpanned

"Ow, ow, ow..." Caitlin flinched

"Sorry." Bill quickly let go.

Caitlin sighed and flicked the frozen tears, making them break

"Never saw THAT on Frozen." Bill joked

Cisco made a "Frozen Joke" counter on his iPad which was already on three.

Caitlin glared lightly and no one noticed that her right hand had a blue-ish tint to it

"I'll go. You seem to need some time." Bill got up from the seat.

"Thank you." She nodded

*With Eva and Sam*

"Wow...Bill's good with girls." Eva whispered as they saw the footage on camera

"Are you jealous?" Sam asked

"N... no!" Eva defended

"I'm just saying. You, then hearing about Rose, now Caitlin...I'd be worried." Sam answered

"A... about what?"

"Well...if this was a poorly written sitcom or a well written story, Bill's gonna be with a different girl. Or maybe make a harem." Sam explained

"... what?" She gasped

"Still you know; he may not. He chose you before, he would do it again. He's probably just being nice." Sam answered

Eva nodded in worry, hugging herself in worry

Bill walked in "Hey. What's going on?"

"Oh, Bill. Just. Just girl talk." Eva answered

"Yea, girl talk." Sam chuckled

"Well...That's not my concern. What's between girls STAYS between girls." Bill answered "You want a cup of coffee? Before Caitlin makes the coffee maker into a slushie machine?" he joked

Ice joke total: 4

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

 **Reviews:**

Dash master 48: That's my bad. I forgot to update the summary.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dash master 48: Because Ghost forgot to edit the description. Give him a break.

/

*A few days later in Catalin's room*

Caitlin was curled up in her room, holding back tears as her skin had turned pale blue and her hair and eyes snow white

"W... what's happening to me?" She muttered, looking at her hands in fear "Stop... stop! S... so... c... cold..."

A knock came from the door. "Who's that?" Caitlin asked

"It's me Caitlin. I thought you wanted something to eat." Bill's voice responded

"I... I'm fine!" She called

"You sure?" Bill asked

"Yes! I am." Caitlin answered

"Okay..." Bill answered as he walked away.

Catlin looked down at her feet, seeing the thick layer of ice that had formed under them

"Oh no..." Caitlin shuddered in fear.

"No no no no no!" She panicked

"So...she accept your dinner date Bill?" Sam teased

"Sam...is it wrong for a guy to be helpful and/or polite?" Bill asked with a heavy sigh

"I am JOKING man. Jeez." Sam huffed

Bill shook his head then looked at the ceiling 'Okay, besides me; give Sam her harem. Please!' He thought to whatever was up in the aether. 'Wait... did I just ask for a harem?!'

'That damn different universe.' Bill rubbed his eyes

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked

"Memories...that damn vision." Bill explained

"... huh?" She muttered "Oh that 'Me as a Lantern' thing? I swear you're going crazy man."

"That's not the only one." Bill answered shaking his head

"Huh?" Sam muttered "What other ones?"

Bill went over and whispered in her ear, telling the other universes he's seen from the Speed-Force.

"W-ow...THAT'S crazy." Sam answered

"Yea." He nodded

"Is THAT why you sing your song?" Sam asked

"Maybe...still...it's a hell of a thing." Bill answered

"Yea." She nodded

"You think Cisco can see them too?" Bill asked thinking of Vibe's abilities to see through the vibrations of the multiverse.

"Who knows." Sam shrugged

"Itching for a run?" Bill asked with a smile

"Yeah." Sam answered in a "obviously" tone of voice

"Let's go." Bill grinned before he ran off

"Where're they going?" Cisco asked

"Out for a run I'm guessing." Eva giggled but it was soon stopped by the feeling of ice creeping at their feet.

"What?" Cisco muttered

"You feel that?" Eva asked as it got stronger

"Yeah...Cait!" Cisco agreed and went off to her room

*with the speedsters*

Pulse and Impact where running around Central and KeyStone, racing

"Still too slow Impact." Pulse smiled

"Yeah? I'm not even trying!" Impact retorted...even though he WAS pushing himself to his limit

"Come on you punch quicker than you run!" Pulse taunted

"Oh-ho-ho! That so?" He asked as he upped his speed trying to match Pulse's

"Haha! Nice try!" Pulse laughed, upping the speed

"Police!" Impact shouted

"Not falling for it." Pulse answered

"No seriously!" Impact pointed as they sped past two officers with a speedometer.

As the two speedsters raced passed the officers the speedometer exploded "Think we should call it in?" One officer asked gasping at the exploded device

"... nah, they're those speedy guys. Its fine." The second shrugged

"Want to go for a beer?" The first officer asked

The second officer pondered then shook his head "Too early for me."

*with Pulse and Impact*

"Think they caught us?" Pulse asked

"If not they have a faulty speedometer." Impact quipped "Head back?" He asked

"Yea. Although I know I won." Pulse laughed

"You're the fastest there is." Impact smirked then saw flashes from another world "Oh come on! Show HER them!" He called out to the universe.

"Show me what?" Pulse asked

"Just keep running!" Impact answered

"Oh...I get ya." Pulse saw the flashes of other worlds too as they ran back to The Labs.

Only to find it frozen

"Don't say it." Sam spoke "Just don't."

"Say what?" Bill asked gazing at the frozen Labs.

"You know what." Sam approached the doors.

"No. I don't." Bill answered

"Yeah you do." Sam answered "So you better just say it."

"You mean: You wanna build a snowman?" Bill smirked holding back his laughter

Ice/Cold/Frozen joke count: 5

Sam sighed and slapped him around the back of the head "You deserve that one." She frowned

Bill just laughed as he shrugged off the slap.

"Can you get the door open?" Sam asked

"Only if you want the doors punched off their hinges. Hang on." Bill spoke as he shoulder-rammed the doors open "Ta-da."

"Yeah, yeah. Well done Mr: "I watched Frozen" what else can you do?" Sam rolled her eyes

"I can charge a huge ass drill." Bill joked "And grow a Dwarf-like beard."

"Shut up." Sam shook her head

She simply walked past him, arms crossed over her chest

"Come on, you're always telling me to lighten up." Bill smirked "Jeez! It's nippy!"

"Nippy?! Bill it must be negative fifteen! Or colder!" Sam snapped

"Must be Caitlin. We gotta find them." Bill became serious.

"Your right." Sam nodded

"I'll check the East Wing, you get the West." Bill thought

"On it." Sam nodded skating on the ice

Bill activated his own skates and took off, gliding

"Okay...If I was an ice wielding scientist...where would I go?" Bill asked himself. "... the lab!" He gasped

As Bill headed to the lab he found that the whole corridor was frozen like an ice cave and the doors were frozen shut. "Well...I gotta be close." as he approached the door tentatively.

He began to vibrate his body, passing through the frozen wall

"Thank you Speed-Force...Whoa." Bill observed the room being COMPLETELY frozen. Eva, Cisco and the others were in a frozen jail cell "THIS looks VERY familiar."

"Eva. What happened? Why's Caitlin made this the Queen Elsa's Castle?" Bill asked

"She...Queen Elsa's Castle? Never mind." Eva shook her head

Cisco chuckled and made another check

"Caitlin's frozen everywhere. She's not letting anyone near her." Eva answered

"I'll try and talk to her. By the way Cisco: how many jokes is that now?" Bill asked

"Five." Cisco chuckled

"I'm such a nerd." Bill joked

"Yes you are." Eva frowned

"Where's Caitlin?" Bill asked hoping Caitlin is still in her room.

"No idea." Cisco admitted

"Probably in her room...Check there first." Eva thought

"Okay. I'll be back." Bill reassured them.

"Be safe." Eva nodded

"Promise." Bill answered managing to kiss Eva through the icicles.

She nodded and he took off running

*With Sam*

"GOD it's freezing! How did Bill withstand this?!" Sam asked shuddering as she ran.

"GAH!" she gasped, slipping and falling on her ass

"Damn it!" Sam groaned trying to get back on her feet

"Help!" a faint voice spoke

"I'm coming!" Sam got back up and skated off to the source of the voice.

Her eyes where narrowed, gliding towards them

"Sam! Sam help!" a guard called out

"What happened? Caitlin?" Sam asked observing the ice for any weaknesses

"I think so. One minute we're guarding the labs next we're freezing our balls off!" the guard answered

"Ah." She nodded before she started to chip away at the ice

"Damn this ice is thick. Where's Bill when I need him?" Sam groaned

"Listen: we've tried chipping at this ice, it's as strong as steel. Find Caitlin and get her to melt this stuff." The guard answered

"Err... ice powers don't work that way. This is NOT Frozen." Sam deadpanned

"Damn it Bill!" the guard answered

"Look I'll try and get Caitlin and I'll get someone to melt this." Sam answered

"Thanks." Another smiled

*With Caitlin*

Caitlin was shuddering in place, ice encapsulating around her like a lotus flower bulb.

"So... so cold." She muttered

"Caitlin? Cait where are you?" Bill's voice spoke through

'Bill?' Caitlin asked

"I'm here." He nodded, following the sound of her voice

"Go away. I'm a danger!" Caitlin answered

"Come on Cait; I'm your friend." Bill replied

"I'LL HURT YOU!" she snapped lightly

"I've felt cold before Cait. I always liked winter." He answered

"It's not a joke Bill!" Caitlin answered

"Who said I was joking?" he replied moving closer to Caitlin's lotus flower prison.

"GET AWAY!" she screamed

The force of the ice being thrown at him forced him back and his skates weren't helping "Caitlin! Caitlin I'm here to help!"

"You can't help me! NO-ONE CAN!" Caitlin screamed as icicles shot from her like arrows

Bill dodged and stared at her, seeing how she had physically changed

Caitlin's skin had turned ice blue and her hair had turned into a silvery white colour like snow; cascading down her shoulders.

And her eyes... they looked completely blank. As in no pupils, iris... anything

"Cait..." Bill gasped

"I told you...Stay away." Caitlin answered

Bill narrowed his eyes and kept walking

"Bill. Stop!" Caitlin shouted

"Not an option Cait!" Bill answered

He began to vibrate, the ice going through him

"S-Stay, Stay away Bill!" Caitlin shuddered as she saw her friend vibrate through her shield

"It's okay, Cait. It's alright." Bill answered in a vibrated voice

"No! No it's not! I freeze EVERYTHING! I've killed people! I'm...I'm..." Caitlin cried

"Frost." Bill answered leaving the word "Killer" from her name.

"W... what?" She stuttered

"Where I'm from...there's a character called: Frost." Bill half explained trying to keep Caitlin calm "She has cryokinesis and is a genius doctor. She, like you, is a good person."

"... what happened to her?" She whispered

"She...used her powers badly. But she didn't have anyone to help back her up. YOU do. TRUST me Caitlin. Trust US. Let us help you and we can fix this." Bill knelt down to her eye level.

"Y... you're so warm." She muttered as she felt his hands on her shoulder. And, quickly, the heat began to leave his body

'Cold, cold, cold!' Bill thought "Do you trust me Cait?" Bill asked kindly

"Mmmmm." She moaned as she finally began to get warm again

'Okay. Okay; my feeling is coming back.' Bill thought again "Are you going to be okay? When I break the ice I mean." Bill asked

"I... think so." She nodded

"Okay. Stay here." Bill reassured her as he began to break the ice around them

Catilin watches as she was slowly freed from her self-made prison

"My Lady." Bill bowed like a gentleman gesturing the self made door.

She couldn't help but giggle

Caitlin walked through the door and walked out of the Labs.

*Time Skip*

As Bill and Sam continued to break the ice while Bill kept on deflecting the question "How did you get Caitlin out of her shell?"

"Sam, I just spoke to her." He sighed

"SURE...you did. And why is she blushing?" Sam asked

"I just talked to her. Sometimes talking helps." Bill answered holding a hairdryer in his hand being charged by the Speed-Force.

"Besides, she's absorbed some of my body heat. So she's kinda very warm right now."

"Oh HAS she..." Sam's lips curled

"DON'T take that out of context." Bill snapped slightly "KF is a heat vampire. You know that."

"I know. I know. Good thing that you've got such a warm personality." Sam answered

"Haha." He scoffed

"Think Caitlin will control her powers now?" Sam asked

"If not we're going to need "Cryokinesis Insurance"." Bill chuckled

Sam just facepalmed at the bad joke

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

 **Reviews:**

SEEMS L3GIT: With all the dark and gritty DC content going on we just wanted to lighten it up.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SEEMS L3GIT: The DC universe is not always very dark.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a silent day in KeyStone City, the more 'normal' of the Gem Cities, as everyone got on with their days

Except for one person, a woman, standing in the middle of a deserted road

A streak of purple raced towards her as she pulled out two razor sharp metal boomerangs

Today, she will kill Pulse and Impact

*flashback- 24 hours ago*

6:30 AM; Bill had gotten out of bed and dressed in his casual attire ready to start training at the abandoned air-field. Normally he'd try and do it at the Labs in an controlled environment...but he loved the feeling of the wind through his hair, the tarmac beneath his feet...the electricity pulsing through his blood...Yeah he was getting addicted to running.

But, as he walked down to head out he saw Sam sitting there in a random chair. Perfectly still. Barley breathing, not blinking. Not even moving a micro meter

"Sam?" He asked as he approached her carefully

But she didn't even react until he pushed her, making her scream as she fell over

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Sam yelled

"Jesus! Sorry but you looked like you were dead okay!" Bill answered

"Oh sorry, just had an idea. Our bodies use the Speed Force to full effect, but our MINDS don't." Sam said, passing Bill a copy of the first volume Graphic Novel for the New 52 "As that terrible ass reboot said, we can THINK much faster. We can see time before it even happens. Plan out the PERFECT strategies by seeing all the possibilities. But it can take you out of the 'now', make you freeze up like I did."

"Ah...You were in deep thought. Like in Hitchhikers. Sorry Sam." Bill observed and apologized

"Not really. Just testing it out." She shrugged

"Anyway. I was out to do some training...I think it's time to use THIS muscle instead of THESE." Bill gestured his brain then his arms.

"Huh?" Pulse asked

"Budge up. I'm gonna get some Sudoku or something and solve them." Bill explained

"Okay." Sam nodded, doing as she was told

Bill sped off and grabbed as many newspaper crosswords, math equations and puzzles he could find around the Labs...boy were people going to be ticked off when all they have to do on the toilet is read the comic strips.

*meanwhile*

"How're the prisoners?" Lance asked Julie

"Still locked up. They're more surprised at the freak snow storm than anything." Julie answered

"Speaking of which has anyone seen Marceline?" Eric asked

"No." Lance frowned "She hasn't arrived for work yet."

"Strange. She's never late." Paula thought

"Yea." Eric nodded

*with Marceline*

Marceline was groaning in her sleep, her head was leaning up against pillow that supported her neck. "Wh-what the...Hmmnn...where am I?" she mumbled

She got up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn

"Man...what hit me?" Marceline asked herself.

But, as she tried to move she found she was tied up

"W-What? Who did this? What's going on?" Marceline asked struggling against the ropes.

But they held firm

"Fuck." She muttered, eventually giving up

"Struggling isn't it?" a woman's voice spoke with a natural Australian accent

"Who's there?" Marcy asked

"Show yourself! I am Central City Police, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that." the woman spoke remaining in the shadows "Cause your little girlfriend and her partner won't be around to help you."

"Wait. Wait what're you talking about?" Marcy snapped "Who are you?"

"That's for later, Sheila." The mystery woman grinned

"Sheila? Could you BE anymore of a stereotypical Australian?" Marcy answered only to have something sharp and shiny thrown near her head piercing the pillow and giving her an unwanted haircut for a few strands of hair. She assumed it must be some form of curved knife, possibly a kukri.

"Next time...I won't miss." the woman answered

Marcy flinched, looking away

"Now. Just get comfy. I'll be back soon." the woman left

'Sam... be safe.' Marcy thought

*With Sam and Bill*

"Okay...THIS is THE MOST boring thing I've done this week." Bill groaned

"What is?" Sam answered finishing a crossword puzzle

"Reading this thesis on Speedster Evolution. Seems Cisco and Caitlin are trying to transfer the Speed Force into people via science." Bill answered "Glad to see that they're getting friendly again."

"Well... we know it won't work." Sam chuckled

"I know. But it makes one think doesn't it?" Bill smiled "Good sleeping read though. Easier than counting sheep." he joked

"True." Sam nodded with a frown, feeling something

"What's wrong?" Bill asked in concern

"I don't know... something." She whispered

"Well if you've got a bad feeling..." Bill offered sympathy

"Sam, Bill; we've got a problem." Eva spoke to the pair

"Okay, sorry for taking the Sudoku but we're trying a new ability out." Bill apologized

"Not that; it's MUCH bigger than that." Eva responded

"What is it?" Sam asked

"It's the police, they haven't seen Marceline all day. They think something's happened to her." Eva explained

"No!" Sam gasped

"I'm afraid so. They need you two to find her." Eva answered

And quick as The Flash, Sam changed to Pulse and rushed off. "No need to tell her twice." Bill answered and changed into Impact.

"Be safe." Eva smiled, kissing him quickly

"Promise." Impact nodded and left to follow Pulse.

*With the Police*

The Meta Human Department was filled with a strong wind as the Speedster's arrived in purple lightning

"Good thing you were in." Lance half-joked

"Where's Marcy?" Pulse snapped

"Easy Pulse. We'll find her." Impact reassured her.

"What is all the info you have?"

"She went back home after work, that was around nine. After work nothing." Eric answered

Pulse glared... and took off running

"It's tough for her. You guys have the radio frequency for us?" Impact asked

"Yep." The police nodded

"Good. I'll catch up with her and try to calm her down." Impact answered running off.

Only to bump into Pulse as she came back

"I looked over her apartment... I found this." She said, throwing a large silver boomerang onto the table

"Captain Boomerang." Impact muttered examining the Aborigine weapon.

"He must have captured her." Pulse answered in worry.

"Who?" Eric asked

"An Australian villain who uses boomerangs. An enemy of The Flash...but now OUR enemy." Impact answered

"... Still don't get it." Julia shrugged

"We need to talk after this." Impact deadpanned

"If Boomerang's here...where can Marcy be?" Pulse asked

*With Marcy*

Marcy struggled against the ropes hoping to get out of her predicament.

"Come on. COME ON!" She grunted

"GOD!" Marcy groaned as she couldn't loosen the rope.

"What do you WANT?!"

She had no answer responded to her. But she had to have a rummage around for her phone or anything on her person.

And all she found, was the first letter Pulse had given her

She kept it in her pocket for sentimental value...and because it was the start of a blossoming relationship between her and the police and Pulse and STAR Labs.

She smiled, feeling a tear fall down her face

"Pulse, please get here soon." Marcy whispered

*With Pulse and Impact*

"ACHOO!" Pulse sneezed

"Guess Marcy must be talking about you." Impact answered

"Must be." Pulse answered

"Now... if only I could sense her or something."

"We'll find her Pulse." Impact reassured her

"How can you be so sure?" Pulse asked

"Cause I'm your partner AND friend. I'd be a pretty shit person if I didn't help find your GF." Impact answered

Pulse smiled and hugged her friend "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. We find Boomerang first and then I'll make him talk." Impact sounded scary

"Impact it's not like the Prime-DC; Boomerang could be a meta-kangaroo for all we know." Pulse answered

"Be a sight that would wouldn't it?" Impact smiled

"Yea." She giggled

Unbeknownst to the speedsters they were being targeted by someone looking at them from a height; said person produced two shining silver objects like a large curved knives and threw them a Impact and Pulse

The two instantly began vibrating, the boomerang's passing through them as their minds subconsciously recognized the increase of air pressure

"Damn." the figure answered

"Hey!" the two shouted toward the area of the boomerangs being thrown

The two span around, glad that their subconscious worked

"You saw that?" Pulse asked

"I almost had a boomerang thrown in my head; so yeah." Impact answered "Well... we were lucky." He laughed

"It seemed to be over there." Pulse pointed

"Let's go then." Impact raced up the building

As the two speedsters raced up to the building's top there was only a small clue: a police officers badge. More specifically... "Marcy's...Impact it's Marcy's." Pulse spoke showing the clue.

"I'll call it in." Impact nodded.

Pulse sniffed, holding the badge to her chest

"Yeah. We've found a clue. Marceline's badge." Impact answered

"Got it." He nodded, hanging up

"They'll be here soon Pulse." Impact turned to Pulse who was still clutching Marceline's badge.

Pulse gently put the badge into her pocket, smiling

*With Marceline*

"Can I get something to eat please? I haven't eaten anything ALL day!" Marceline called out.

But she got no answer, only silence

"I can't believe this...How can I get out?" Marcy asked herself thinking of what she had on her...not much. Nothing to cut her bindings.

She shook her body, feeling for any sort of wait on him... and found a weight in her jacket pocket

"Wait...what's...?" Marcy rummaged in her jacket pocket.

She realized that it was her pocket knife

'Okay, okay. The knife...Now...How to get out...' Marcy thought

She wiggled her jacket, trying to get her pocket near her hand

'Come on, come on...' Marcy felt the plastic popping out from the pocket.

Her fingers wriggled, lightly grazing the plastic handle

A sound suddenly shocked Marceline. The knife slipped from her fingers and felt it slip inside the pocket once again.

"GAH!" She yelled ass it happened

"Why're you screaming? It's only me..." The familiar voice spoke as it travelled from behind Marceline to her side.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to the side

"Your speedster friends are QUITE the sight to behold. I barely got away from them." the voice answered

"... fuck you." She hissed

"Well...I seemed to do a number on Impact. He's REALLY concerned about you." the voice taunted

'Impact? She must not know...' Marceline thought to herself

"Yea?" She asked, pretending not to know

"Yeah...who would've thought you'd have a Super-Hero boyfriend?" the voice chuckled

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She hissed

"Not your...OH...ho, ho...You're a..." the voice laughed

"Shut up!" Marcy snapped "Just shut up you bitch! Just you wait till I get out of this! What do you want anyway?!"

"What do I want?" The voice sake as it grabbed Marceline's throat

"GAK!" Marceline choked

"I want to prove that I'M better than your precious Speedsters."

"W... why?" Marcy gulped

"It's what I do." the woman answered releasing her grip off of Marceline's throat "And I need you alive. MUCH more valuable."

Marceline glared... and spat in the woman's face

The woman wiped the spit off "THAT wasn't nice." she seethed

"Says the woman who tied me up." Marceline answered

"Live and learn." the woman spoke

"What? ARGH!" Marceline asked as she was punched in the head by the woman.

"Live. And learn." the woman answered

Only to gasp as SHE was punched in the gut and a knife stabbed into her leg

"ARGH! You...You fucking BITCH!" the woman was winded

Marcy leapt from the chair and punched the woman across the face, pinning her to the ground and grabbing her hair so she could slam the woman's face into the ground again and again

"You. Fuck. Ing. Bitch!" Marcy shouts

"ARGH! GRRR!" the second woman growls and flips Marcy to the floor grabbing her head trying to use one of the boomerangs she carries.

But Marcy grabbed her wrist, the two growling as they fought against each other

As the two fought Marcy was kicked off by the other woman, knocking into a table holding her Speedster radio, turning it on.

"Fuck." Marcy muttered

*with Sam and Bill*

"Fuck." a voice spoke through the two's headset.

"Marcy/Marceline?" Pulse and Impact heard the voice

"You little bitch. I'll break your legs for that!" a second voice spoke threatening Marcy

"Marcy!" Pulse shouted in worry.

"Pulse, don't worry we'll find her." Impact answered

"How?"

"I dunno; can't we vibrate to match the radio-wave frequency and follow that?"

"... we can do that with our retinas, yes!" Pulse gasped

Impact smiled as they vibrated at the frequency of the specific radio-waves they use.

"This way!" Pulse pointed to the source

"Let's go!" Impact sounded like a prospector and raced off with Pulse

"Why did you sound like a prospector?" Pulse asked in confusion

"That scene in Roger Rabbit." Impact answered

Pulse just smiled lightly as they arrived

They arrived at a supposedly abandoned warehouse. "Does EVERYONE use an abandoned warehouse for their secret base?" Impact asked

"No tracking numbers and no snoopers. It's a perfect hideaway. I'm coming Marcy!" Pulse answered

Impact smiled and followed his friend

Inside of the building there were the two women: Detective Marceline and the person who kidnapped her...

"Boomerang!" Pulse shouted causing the two cat-fighters to stop

"Pulse!"

"You two!" Captain Boomerang shouted

"Wait... who?" Impact gasped, seeing the girl

"Impact SHE'S Captain Boomerang!" Pulse pointed

"Oh..." Impact groaned

"What?" Captain Boomerang shouted pushing Marceline off of her only for Pulse caught her girlfriend

"I kinda was hoping for a meta-kangaroo." Impact answered and charged two small Plasma Bolts in his hands

"You okay?" Pulse asked

"Better now for seeing you." Marcy smiled

"Stand still will ya?" Boomerang shouted as she disrupted the Plasma Bolts with various different items around the building

"I will if you follow suit!" Impact answered dodging the explosions

"I'll get you out." Pulse nodded

"Thanks." Marcy looped her hands around Pulse and was escorted back to the police station

"Now...just you and me!" Impact cracked his knuckles

"You'd hit a girl?" Boomerang asked

"You kidnapped a friend. I'm not holding back." Impact stared her down

"Really? So am I!" Boomerang threw two boomerangs at Impact with fierce accuracy

*With Pulse and Marcy*

Pulse ran as fast as she could, before skidding to a stop

"Okay, we're back home. She didn't hurt you did she?" Pulse asked kindly

"Just a few hits. I'm fine." She smiled

"That's good. I better help Impact." Pulse spoke

"Wait." Marcy stopped her

"What?" Pulse asked and received a kiss from the police officer

Sam moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut

Marcy broke the kiss and looked at Pulse "Go kick her ass."

"Will do babe." Sam grinned, holding Marceline close before running away

*With Bill and Captain Boomerang*

Impact had dodged one of Captain Boomerang's weapons that was aimed at his head "What're you doing? Are you just playing?" Captain Boomerang shouted

"Yeah, I was..." Impact panted "I was playing for time."

"Time?" She said in confusion

Impact just smiled as a red streak of lightning and rammed Boomerang to the floor

"I'm back bitch." Pulse spat, Boomerang being revealed in the light

"Urgh...You again?" Boomerang spat at the floor and armed herself with her namesake weapons.

"Yeah me." Pulse answered

The now revealed Captain Boomerang was wearing a navy blue hooded vest on top of a black A-shirt; she wore also white and blue three-quarter trousers with Aborigine symbols and boomerangs finishing off with blue and white shoes and a shoulder belt holding multiple boomerangs...well give or take a few off, from the battle.

"Well, lookie here, our first ever villainess." Pulse laughed

"Yeah...but I'm never NOT prepared!" Boomerang spoke throwing her boomerang at a button causing the building to shake as she attempted to slip out of the confusion.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Impact gasped

"She's leaving!" Pulse raced at Captain Boomerang, with Impact leaving as well.

The Speedsters, as a single violet streak of thunder, charged at Boomerang

"Not yet..." Captain Boomerang threw two of her weapons at the speedsters hoping to his them "I'm not going down like this!"

"WHAT is her DEAL?!" Impact yelled, jumping over the boomerangs

"I don't know! But she's MINE!" Pulse shouted and ploughed into Captain Boomerang's path.

The female Aussie grunted as a super-speed elbow hit her stomach, making her fall to the ground with some broken ribs

"Had...enough?" Pulse panted

"F-Fuck you!" Captain Boomerang answered

"I think she's got a hunter's mentality Pulse. Either she kills her prey or she is killed by the prey." Impact thought

"Why are you after us?" She frowned

"F-For the rush...You don't know what it's like...The mundane..." Boomerang answered

"Mundane?" Pulse frowned

"It's...it's soul shattering!" Boomerang answered again

"Hey, I worked as a desk jockey for three years." Impact defended the job

"See...soul crushing." Boomerang responded making Impact deadpan.

"... we don't do this because of the thrill. We barley get a rush." Pulse glared

"Then...then why?" She asked

"To help people. Because it's the right thing to do." Pulse answered

She pulled out cuffs and locked Boomerang's arms behind her back

"Time to pay for your crime." Impact commented

"I'll get out you know...You can't hold me forever." Captain Boomerang answered

"But we will just send you back." Pulse glared

*Time skip*

Bill was resting in STAR Labs but he has a "do not disturb" sign on him so we can pay attention to Sam and Marcy.

Marcy was laying on a bed in the infirmary, being looked over

"Hey..." Sam smiled

"Hi...You got her?" Marcy asked

"Yeah. Yeah we got her." Sam reassured her.

"Good." Marcy smiled happily as she hugged her lover

"I missed you you know."

"You were only gone for a day." Sam chuckled

"It felt longer." Marcy smiled

"Okay, Miss Trent. We've checked your vitals and it seems you'll be discharged by the end of the week." a doctor entered

"Too long." She grumbled

"Oh calm down you big baby." Sam chuckled as she lay down next to her lover

*With The Rogues*

"Wait...WHO'S with us now? A girl?" Evan asked through his locked cell

"I'm a WOMAN! I'm Captain Boomerang!" She responded being in an intensive care cell. "OW!" she groaned in pain from her wounds

"So... we've got two 'Captains'?" Trickster laughed

"Hey, there can be Captains in different fields." Snart answered "I'm Leonard. That's Alex, Marko, Mick and the guy in the dark room is Evan."

"George 'Gayle' Harknes." she greeted

"Welcome aboard Captain." Snart smiled

"Same to you Captain." Gayle grinned

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the final week Thawne was staying at STAR Labs. Luckily Bill was his warden and kept his eye on him at any chance he got.

They had encased him in a near full body prison that stopped him from moving a micro-meter

But all the while Bill maintained his stare, his eyes not leaving Thawne's. 'No matter WHERE you are Thawne...if you step out of line again...I WILL break you!' That's what Bill thought, as dark as it was his intentions were good: protect the people and protect Sam.

"Bill? Are you okay?" Eva asked as she entered the room

"Hmm?" Bill asked breaking eye contact with Thawne

"I said: Are you okay? You looked like you were going to kill someone." Eva commented

"Oh, err...Just...It's nothing." Bill lied hoping it would get Eva off the scent.

"Bill." She frowned

"It's nothing." Bill repeated his answer

Eva sighed, hugging him from behind

*With Marcy and Sam*

"Well, there goes Reverse Flash." Marcy sighed seeing the evil speedster being taken away to a secure location.

"And hopefully he will NEVER come back." Sam frowned

"You know...I have some time off still. Maybe we can both have a day off?" Marcy asked

"I hope so." She smiled

"Sam, Mind if I have a word?" Eva walked in on the two politely.

"Oh, uh, sure." Sam nodded

"I'll be back." She said, kissing Marcy before following Eva

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Eva?" Sam asked

"It's Bill. When I asked what he was thinking he said: "It's nothing.". He's never said that before when we talk." Eva answered

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sam responded kindly

"Talk to him; you're his friend. Maybe you can get him to open up?" Eva asked

"Eva. If he won't tell the girl he loves then I have NO hope in getting him to talk." Sam sighed

"Well...it was worth a shot. But I thought I should tell you, if he's hiding secrets from us...who know's what he's thinking." Eva nodded

*With Bill*

'I wonder...' Bill thought as he practiced with his plasma attacks. Even though Bill had a more than average idea on plasma, he DID wonder about creating focused balls of energy within the palm of his hand. Even though they had the Plasma Bolts, there was something nagging at him...if he could take it a step further.

But his train of thought was shattered when a cry of agony flashed in his mind, blinding pain filling his nerves... the pain of the sender. And in a flash, the pain was gone like it had came

"The-The fuck was that?" Bill gripped his head in pain as he collapsed to the floor trying to get his breath back.

"Urgh..." Bill got up and walked to the seat

"You feel it to?" Sam asked as she ran in

"Like someone shot a nail into my head? Yeah...What was that?" Bill asked

"That was graphic Bill..." Sam cringed slightly. "And it was a psychic message. Name PSYCHICS in DC. Ten seconds."

Bill tried to think of any number of psychic using heroes and villains in the DC-verse. All the while Sam was counting down the seconds.

"Eight. Seven. Six..." Sam carried on

"Martian Manhunter..." Bill answered

"Five seconds to spare." Sam smiled "And dingdingding, we have a winner!'

"Ha, ha." Bill fake chuckled "Why would J'onn contact us?"

"... he most likely needs help." Sam said hand on her chin

"Well then...we better get moving...Where's he stationed? I think that mind blast may have altered my short term memory." Bill spoke.

"I can't remember. I need to focus." Sam said, as she entered Super-Speed Thought

'He's always moving...I guess he could be...' Sam begun to think as Bill waited patiently.

Her mind rewound, focusing on the different images that flashed in her mind one at a time

"Can't we try and contact him?" Bill offered

"Bill! I almost had it!" Sam snapped

"Sorry." Bill defended

Sam sighed as she got back to work.

She saw snow

She saw mountains

Trees

Military uniforms

"I've got something..." Sam answered

"What is it?" Bill asked

"A mountain military base on Canada." She answered

"Then let's go. He's probably in trouble." Bill suggested

"Got it!" Sam nodded, speeding off to get changed

The two sped to the Mountain Military Base in Canada. "You think we'll meet Scott Pilgrim up here?" Bill joked

"Bill." She sighed as they raced around Canada, looking for ANYTHING to point them in the right direction 'This seems familiar...' Sam thought, unable to place this feeling of déjà Vu

"Anything, Pulse?" Impact asked as they were knee deep in snow.

"Not yet!" Pulse yelled back... before they saw an explosion in the sky not far from them "... found something!"

"I'm sure most of Canada saw that." Impact answered and they raced to the source of the explosion

They saw several spaceships shooting at Superman, who was flying around fighting alongside a black-man wearing a black and green costume

"Thank that's them?" Impact asked

"How many other aliens are there in the DC-verse?" Pulse asked

"I don't have to answer that." Impact answered

The two then noticed a speck falling from up high... Thomas was falling From a destroyed BatJet!

"Impact!" Pulse pointed

"I got him!" Impact blasted a bolt of plasma giving him elevation to grab the falling Batman.

But he was caught by a woman with large grey wings

"Hawk-Girl?" Impact was falling toward the snow "Ah crap! Huwerk! Thanks..." Impact shouted only to be picked up by said hero.

But she didn't look like he remembered

She had blood red hair that reached down to her ass tied up into a ponytail, shinning green eyes, a tanned/Eastern skin tone and dull grey lips that almost looked like metal. In fact there were some sliver-ish substance around her eyes and down to her chin that looked like a mask and seemed to be made out of metal, and put of her forehead was a red visor-like set of glasses with a silver metal frame. She wore a green short sleeve shirt with a high collar, revealing her tanned freckled cleavage, with a yellow stripe taking up most of her chest. Around her upper left arm was a black spiked choker.

She had green gloves with brown gauntlets on top, the gauntlets having some armoured padding and another spiked choker around her right wrist, along with two retractable blades on each. Her shirt showed off her toned stomach, a brown belt around her waist with green pants that had a yellow strip like her top on her crotch. She had red thigh-high heeled boots with dark brown lines around the top. Hanging from the back of her belt was a silver mace and coming from her back was a set of white/grey wings

"Err...mind if you let me down please?" Impact asked seeing Pulse trying to help Superman and the other hero.

"Sure." She nodded, dropping him before she grabbed her mace and her claws extended, flying up as a streak of yellow and green

"Thank you!" Impact called out and he ran to help Pulse.

"Nice trick. Too bad you got saved." Pulse commented

"Can we talk about this later?" Impact asked as he fired Plasma Bolts at the spaceships.

Pulse laughed, jumping from mountain to mountain taking out the ships in between them and amazed at seeing John Stewart and Martian Manhunter

Impact's and Pulse's lightning bolts streamed through the skies like fireworks with explosions following after them. "That the last one?" Pulse asked as they landed in the snow

"Think so...I don't see any other strange lights." Impact answered

But there was a very massive spaceship flying at the group

"... crap." Pulse muttered

Suddenly a golden rope wrapped around the ship and slammed it into the ground making it shatter

"That who I think it is?" Impact asked

"Old Double-W? I'd say so." Sam nodded

And to the speedster's amazement, she was there: Wonder Woman. The third part of the DC Trinity.

For those of you who may not know: The DC Trinity are Superman, Batman and Wonder-Woman. Being their universe's most respected and well recognised heroes that have lived from the Golden Age to the present.

But, again, she looked different like Hawkgirl

"Thanks for the assist." Superman spoke to the two speedster's

"Any time Superman." Impact smirked

"Hey Sups!" Pulse waved

"Pulse." Superman nodded "And you must be Impact. Pulse has told me a lot about you." He extended his hand

"Has she?" Impact asked as he reciprocated

"Alright enough with the formalities. Does anyone want to tell us what's going on?" Hawkgirl asked

"... you look familiar." Pulse muttered, cupping her chin as she looked at HawkGirl

"Alien invaders. The same species that wiped out my own planet." A green skinned human male looking hero said, descending from the sky like Superman

"You mean Mars." Impact answered in awe of seeing Martian Manhunter

"If that is what your people call my home world then yes. Mars." He responded

"I have one of those faces." Hawk girl answered

"Huh...so do you." Pulse pointed to Wonder Woman

"I am the Princess of the Amazons, I have never been to Man's World until today." WonderWoman frowned

'Princess of the Amazons...' Pulse thought as Bill thought she was Princess of delivering parcels...yeah he still has a child's mentality.

"We have to get somewhere safe. There maybe more." Batman spoke

"I actually agree with that." Impact answered

Pulse narrowed her eyes as they all went off, noticing how while Wonder-Woman's skin WAS tanned she didn't look Greek or like she had spent more than three months on a beach not her entire life

'Something's up.' She thought

"Anyone got taxi fare to get to the BatCave?" Impact joked

"Bill..." Pulse face palmed

"What? There's an aura of awkwardness." He defended

"So... these aliens shape-shift? What is their real form?" Green Lantern asked

"Like this." Martian Manhunter said, showing everyone an image of a white alien that looked like a stereotypical cell in a humanoid shape

"Urgh...looks like uncooked cookie dough." Impact groaned "WHOA when did you get here?!" Impact jumped back

"I was the first here." He deadpanned

"Sorry. Battle confused." Bill apologised

"Your name is Bill?" The heroes except Batman and Pulse asked

"D'oh!" He face-palmed

"Sorry." Pulse flinched

Bill rolled his eyes knowing there was nothing to do about it now. "So...BatCave?" He asked

*Time Skip*

The Justice League, what Bill and Sam KNEW this group would become, arrived at the BatCave

"Hey...Bill..." Pulse began to speak

"Yeah?" He answered back

"Sorry about the identity thing again." She answered

Bill sighed "There's a multitude of Bill's. Most of them have dead presidents on them." He joked accepting the apology.

Sam chuckled, elbowing him in the shoulder

"So...what were you thinking back at the Labs?" Pulse asked

Bill sighed "Not you too..."

"E-DOC is worried. You've not kept secrets from her yet. Why start now?" Pulse asked

"I promised myself something. Something involving Thawne." He answered

"Something you're not proud of?" She asked

"Yeah... If he ever comes back and destroys anything or hurts anyone...I'll break him." Bill answered "I'm not proud for thinking it and I know you don't want to hear it...but that's what I told myself when he left."

Sam sighed and patted his shoulder

"Sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Guess I'll have to tell Doc now right?" Bill asked

"Yes. You shouldn't hide ANYTHING from her... except surprises." Pulse nodded

"I got a surprise lined up. But if I'm being honest Pulse...when I promised that...I kept you in mind." Bill answered

"Talking with your partner Impact?" Wonder-Woman asked walking in

"Yeah, just...just getting something off my chest." Bill answered

"Hmm." W-W looked at him with a penetrating glare then quickly tied him up

"Oh come. ON!" Bill struggled against the lasso

"He's telling the truth. And Diana, I'm not his 'partner' in the man world sense." Pulse said "I prefer a woman's touch."

"It's true she does. Damn it! Can you take this off of me please before I reveal something embarrassing?" Bill asked

"Very well." W-W answered

"Now wait a minute..." Pulse looked at him puckishly

"No, no! Don't you DARE!" Bill shook his head

"No no. I dare." She grinned

"Pulse!" he glared

"What is your hero identity?" Pulse started easy

"Impact. Look you KNOW that already Pulse!" Bill snapped

"What is your favourite colour?" She asked again getting a grin

"Dark blue to Ebony black. God! Get me outta this!" Bill struggled but he couldn't vibrate out of it.

"Okay. Now for the REAL one." She grinned

"Pulse!" He said warningly

"Wonder Woman, that's enough! Pulse stop terrorising your friend." Batman commanded

"Thanks Batman." Bill smiled

"Darn it." Pulse grumbled as the yellow rope of magic was taken off Impact "So close."

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Bill whispered to his friend.

"You can try." Pulse answered back

"Enough! We've got bigger problems than a childish squabble." Batman answered

"We know Bats, we know." Pulse waved off "Thanks for that WonderWoman."

"No problem. Call me again if you want to try again." Wonder-Woman answered

"Hmm..." Pulse smiled "You're gonna be fun."

'Okay, I see where this is going.' Bill thought "Mind if I use your phone? I just want to call someone."

"You have a two-way radio in your helmet." Pulse dead panned

"Yeah, but with a phone people KNOW you're not talking to yourself." Bill answered

"By the stairs." Batman said as the rest of the group gathered together

"Thanks." Bill answered kindly and went to make his phone call.

"Is it a local call?" Batman asked

"It's in the states if that's what you mean." Bill answered punching in the numbers

Batman nodded, turning back to the others

Pulse couldn't believe it: the start of the Justice League right here and she and Bill were going to be a part of it.

"So, "Martian Manhunter" was it? How do we stop these creatures?" Batman asked

"I do not know. They took over... and killed... my entire planet." He sighed

"That explains why Mars is barren and lifeless..." Pulse spoke to herself "Sorry to hear that." She answered sincerely

"It is fine. They infiltrate high-stationed parts of the planets society... and then strike." J'onn J'onzz nodded

"Like the government and military." Hawk girl asked

"Exactly." J'onn answered

"Great." John Stewart grumbled

"Is there ANY weakness for these things?" Superman asked

"Why not use ultraviolet light on them?" Bill answered as he walked to the table "Why only attack when it's dark?"

"Wait... what did you say Impact?!" Superman said in shock

"Ultraviolet light? Why do they only attack at night?" He repeated

"That's it!" Batman said, typing at a less high-tech than expected BatComputer "The sun's light! They must be trying to invade by making it their own dark world."

"Smart-arse." Pulse whispered to her friend

"Ha, ha." Impact smiled

So... what do we do?" HawkGirl asked

"Besides short of flinging them into outer space...we catch them when they reveal their plan and stop them then?" Impact suggested

"Great. Waiting." HawkGirl grumbled

"Well how would you do it? Go in Nth metal mace blazing?" Impact asked

"Bill..." Pulse warned her friend

"Only if you have a coward's way of fighting." Hawk girl answered

"Hey now Hawky, calm down! Fighting is like a sport... you need a strategy or you risk fucking up!" Pulse said

"Language." Superman frowned

But Pulse didn't listen. She saw the realization and pain that flashed in HawkGirl's eyes for a second

"I know who you are..." Pulse muttered

"What?" Hawk Girl asked impatiently

You're the missing Olympian Shayera Hol." She whispered into the red haired girls ear

"N-no, no I'm not! My name is..."

"Pulse what're you getting at?" Bill asked

"Trust me." Pulse answered

"What's your name then?" Sam asked as she pulled the girl away

"My...my name...urgh! My. Name. Is..." Hawk Girl tried to answer but the words were clashing in her mind

"Shayera Hol. Olympic hopeful, expected to get the Gold in Gymnastics." Pulse nodded

"Shay...Shayera Hol..." Shayera muttered grasping the combined consciousness of her new and old identities...it's going to be hard for her to grasp the concept of her being a hero AND an Olympic Hopeful.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, pushing her mask up over her eyes but not all the way off so only Shayera could see her face. She put her hand on Shayera's shoulder and gestured to the girls wings and the metal-looking parts on her body

"I...it's difficult..." Shayera spoke

"You can trust me." Pulse answered

"I was kidnapped... I think... it is all blurry... but I remember pain, machines, these strange... things... a lot of light... and then I was naked in a forest." Shayera explained in pain, hand to her forehead

"Hey, hey...it's okay. It's alright." Pulse soothed the heroine

"*sniff* thank you." Shayera answered

Sam nodded, pulling her mask back down and hugging her "So... you're kinda like a cyborg now? You've got robot parts in you?"

"I guess." Shayera chuckled

'Kinda sexy.' Pulse thought with a smile

Back at the table Bill was talking to Martian Manhunter hoping to exchange ideas on how to defeat them.

"The only way they would be able to take over the planet with their weakness would be if they somehow blocked out the sun." J'onn said wisely

"So like a machine that makes clouds denser that can stop the sun's light entering or covering the planet." Bill deduced. "Bad news for Superman if that happens."

"Bad news over time. I body naturally stores solar energy. If I do not go overboard I'll still have energy for about 144 hours." Superman said from behind Bill

"Gah!" Bill raced up to the rafters in shock "DON'T DO THAT!"

"On edge isn't he?" Batman asked seeing the speedster dropping down from his roof.

"So it seems." WonderWoman nodded. Like her main world counterpart she had pale blue eyes and midnight black hair but her cloths where different. She had a large yet thin golden crown on her forehead, purple 'scars' coming from her eyes, she had a blue outfit that went from her chest to a set of mid-thigh shorts with a red u/m like combination accent on the lower part of her suit. She had a thin golden w symbol on her chest and a golden v shaped belt. Around her wrists to near her elbows was a set of silver gauntlets. On her feet where red knee length boots with surprisingly large heels and golden accents, underneath her suit and her boots where black fishnet stockings and around her neck was a silver metal necklace

"I'm not coming down till she puts her Lasso of Truth away!" Bill answered gripping the rafters again.

"Don't be such a baby." Wonder-Woman answered

"I'm not the one who's a walking lie detector!" Bill squeaked

"It's away." She said, rolling her eye and pointing to the golden rope hanging from her golden belt

"Alright." Bill nodded and raced down.

"Better?" W-W asked

"Better." Bill answered

"Now that your little episode has been sorted..." Batman rolled his eyes

Bill frowned and looked away

"Do me a favour: use your lasso on Pulse; if you get a chance?" Bill asked

"I'm not a trained monkey." W-W answered

'Damn it!' Bill cursed mentally "Sorry." He said politely though

"So how're we going to stop them?" Green Lantern asked

"I propose a joining of individuals to take out the individual drones and warriors that threaten this world." J'onn answered

"A team up." Bill answered sorting out the confusion of jargon.

But before teams could be decided, black clouds darker than night spread across the globe and organic robots rose and started attacking

"Something tells me our window of time just slammed shut." Bill quipped pulling his mask down.

"Lantern you take Impact." Batman ordered "Superman, you're with Manhunter."

"So... Me, Hawky and WW go triple team?" Pulse asked

"Fine; I'll stay here and monitor the aliens for any weaknesses." Batman answered

'Yes!' Pulse smiled happily "Let's go girls!"

"Let's go Impact!" Lantern shouted as the others left

"Go, I'll catch up." Bill answered

"What do you want Bill?" Batman asked

"Know this: I'll always be there for Harley. Just like you." Bill answered seriously to the dark knight and sped off in a bolt of blue lightning, appearing a moment on the screen fighting an alien ship.

"Still too slow." Batman commented

*with Lantern and Impact*

"You took your time." Lantern commented while containing three aliens

"I had to take care of something!" Impact answered ripping a hole through one of the ships.

"Oh yeah? What was so important that took precedence over this?" Lantern retaliated slamming the aliens down

"None of your beeswax!" Impact punched on the aliens so hard it splattered "Yeuch!"

"Damn, these things are like jelly!" GL flinched

*with the girls*

"This... is... BADASS!" Sam yelled as she and WonderWoman sat in the latter's Invisible Jet, HawkGirl flying beside them

'I ALWAYS wanted to fly in this thing!' She thought

"I take it that you're a fan of the Invisible Jet." Wonder Woman asked rubbing her ear

"... yea." Sam muttered, blushing

"So...How'd you figure out our identities?" WW asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"It's obvious that you're quite intuitive and you're observant." WW answered

"I saw Shayera on the TV before." Sam shrugged "I recognized her. You know... you look familiar to."

"Really? Well...that's interesting. We're here." WW spoke seeing the giant alien robots

"Okay!" Sam nodded, opening the hatch "READY SHAYERA?!"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Shayera answered charging up her mace

"OKAY!" Sam called over the wind, before she jumped out of the jet. She vibrated her body, time seemingly slowing down around her

"Thank you super-speed!" she smiled as she saw the growing shocked faces of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl

She flipped on the air, landing atop the robot and grinding down it's back before jumping off and spinning in the air

"RARGH!" Hawkgirl slammed her mace onto the robot destroying a good chunk of its head

"Nice shot!" Sam called, running around the robot forming a vacuum that stopped it from even moving

"Look out below!" Wonder Woman power stomped down on the robot and using her lasso tied up the "feet and legs"

"Kinky." Sam joked

"Y...you know what: We'll sort that out later." Hawkgirl thought shaking her head

"What?" Sam asked innocently, shooting a Plasma Bolt

"What was...?" Wonder Woman asked

"Plasma Bolt. Impact named them." Pulse answered firing another one.

The robot stumbled, both HawkGirl and WonderWoman slamming said robot with their mace and fists respectively

"TIMBER!" Pulse called out as the robot collapsed onto the ground

BOOOOM!

"Oh yea! Who rock? We rock!" Sam grinned as she danced a bit, ending in a moonwalk while Smooth Criminal by Michal Jackson played from... somewhere

"..." Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were impressed...as well as a bit concerned of the music being played from nowhere.

"What?" Pulse asked innocently as she stopped dancing

"Err nothing. Come on we've still got a job to do." Wonder Woman answered

Sam nodded, following them

*With Batman*

"Lantern, Impact what's your status?" Batman asked

"We got it." Impact nodded

"After Impact stopped moaning like a little kid." Lantern added

"Lantern, oh my GOD! I will slap you!" Impact responded making Batman roll his eyes

"He's funny." A female voice said from behind Batman

"Ravager..." Batman turned to see her.

"Rose..." Batman turned to see her

"Hello father." Rose smiled

She was dressed in dark grey and black armour. With long white hair and a single eyepatch over her right eye

"Not that it's wonderful to see you, but: Why're you here?" Batman asked

"Me and Jason just finished our latest mission." Rose replied

"Good. Where is he?" Batman asked

"He wanted to get food." She deadpanned

"Guess you heard about Impact and Pulse being here." Thomas chuckled

"Of course." She nodded

"It's going to be interesting when Impact see's you and Jason." Batman commented

"Why?"

"Impact seemed...WAS concerned when I told him about you." Batman answered

"Why?"

"He seemed to be like a teenager who was told that someone likes him." Batman answered

Rose giggled, nodding

"Really?" Rose asked

"Really." Batman answered

"Bats you there? We've got a problem!" Impact called through the comms.

"And THAT is?"

*with Impact and Lantern*

"You know those giant robots?" Impact asked through the comms.

"What about them." Batman answered

"They're holding warriors with guns...BIG guns." Impact answered

"Then take them down!"

"Easier said than done." Impact said punching a gun into the alien.

"You can move faster than any bullets and Lantern can rip them apart." Thomas deadpanned

"Bullets yes." Impact responded slamming three aliens against each other "Lasers maybe!"

"Then run faster! Superman, Manhunter, how are you two dealing?" Batman asked

*with Superman and Manhunter*

"Difficult to say the least. But we're managing!" Superman answered

"They are attempting to continue! We CANNOT let that happen!" Manhunter added

"Don't worry J'onn. We can do it." Superman nodded

"Watch out!" J'onn called out as Super blocked off an attack

And he was sent flying into the ground

"What're those things firing?" Super asked

"High energy rounds."

"Then let's give them something ELSE to worry about." Superman answered freezing them in their spot.

After unleashing his freeze breath he charged through the robots

"Do ALL Kryptonian's have these abilities?" Manhunter asked Superman

"Only when under a yellow sun... and I am the last one." Clark explained

"I am sorry Superman." Manhunter apologised breaking several aliens with his shape-shifting fists

"It's fine. I was raised on Earth." He replied "I am a human in all but biology."

"That would compensate for it." Manhunter understood.

*With the girls*

"Well, where next?" Pulse asked

"Maybe help Lantern and your friend. It sounded like they were having problems." WW answered

"Okay. Back to the jet?"

"You two can. I'll fly myself." Hawkgirl answered

"Come on, it must be tiring. Flying." Sam nodded

"...You want me to come onto the ship?" Hawkgirl asked

"Yep." Sam nodded

"...Fine." Hawkgirl gave in.

Sam grinned, following her

*With Lantern and Impact*

"Rargh!" Impact smashed the last alien down

"Feel better?" Lantern asked

Panting heavily Impact answered "...Yeah...no...Just not used to attacking aliens, that's all."

"You get use to it." John nodded

"Yeah...Cool constructs." Impact smiled

"You have some decent tricks yourself." John chuckled

That's when they heard a jets powerful engine

"You call PanAm?" Impact joked

"No." John deadpanned, getting ready

"Think it's the girls?" Impact asked charging up a Plasma Bolt

"Yahooooo!" They heard Sam's voice echo

"... That's a yes." Impact deadpanned

"What're you two doing standing there like a pair of melons?" Wonder Woman asked

"We were armed for an attack. NOT you coming down for us." John answered

"Oh calm down Army Man." Pulse laughed

"Want a lift?" Hawkgirl asked

"Wouldn't mind." Impact nodded

The invisible jet landed softly

"Are there cup holders?" Bill joked

*Time Skip*

The yet truly formed Justice League soon met up in Metropolis

"Excellent work. All of you." Superman spoke to the group of heroes.

"Thanks." Bill nodded, smiling

"Shut up Bill, you were calling Batman for help in the first five minutes." Lantern quipped

"I'm NOT as fast as Pulse." Bill answered "I told you."

"I AM the Fastest Woman Alive." Pulse joked

"In any case. What are we going to do with this motley crew?" Hawk girl asked

"Team up; there're people out in the universe that are more destructive than you know and will require us to team up to beat them." Impact and Pulse explained

"Together, we are invincible." Pulse continued

"We cover each other's weaknesses and our strengths combined make us MORE than enough to take them down." Impact added

"Any questions?" Pulse asked with a growing smile

"Yes: do you practice this or is it just dumb luck you make pure sentences?" J'onn asked

"Luck." the two said as one

"Well, what do you think?" Impact asked the group "I know Pulse and I are on board."

"Sounds like a good idea." Shayera nodded

"I've seen how you fight: crude, yet effective. I'm game." John added

'4 aboard.' Impact thought "Superman? Manhunter?" he asked

"Help would definitely help." Superman nodded

"I do not want to see this world taken over by those villains. I will join also." J'onn answered

"Wonder Woman? Bats?" Pulse asked

"I'm in. It'll help Themyscira and the world of Men." Wonder Woman agreed

"Well Bats?" Impact asked looking at Thomas

"..." Batman was silent, before he turned around and walked away "Gotham needs me. However I will be there when it's needed." he said, disappearing in the shadows

"Typical Bats." Pulse laughed

"Well, it looks like we have our group...Or should we say: Justice League?" Impact asked with a half-smile

"I like it," Pulse nodded, playing along

"It DOES have a ring to it." Hawkgirl and Superman agreed

"Sounds stupid." Lantern deadpanned "But I've got nothing better."

"So it's decided? We've got our team AND name." Pulse smiled

"Sounds like it." Impact chuckled

"Awesome!" Pulse cheered

"Don't let it go to your heads." Batman spoke "You've still got a long ways to go."

"GAH!" Sam yelled, jumping back onto Hawk Girl "I thought you left!"

"NEVER count bats out for a sneak scare." Bill chuckled

"Jerk." she muttered, turning to Hawk Girl "Sorry."

"No problem." Hawk Girl answered 'Kind of nice holding you...' she thought

"So... where is the base we're gonna have?" Lantern asked

"Space?" Sam suggested

"Big space station..." Bill added

"And HOW are we gonna pay for that?" Superman frowned

"Donations?" Bill thought

Everyone facepalmed there

"What? It's legitimate. Either that or we get Bats to finance it." Bill added

"I don't have any to spare." Thomas said simply

"Oh...okay. Sorry." Bill apologised

"...maybe we ask Aquaman for a loan?" Sam joked

"Not a bad shout." Bill agreed

"This is serious!" Wonder Woman snapped at Bill

"Why're you snapping at JUST me?" Bill asked

"Wait! Double W is an Amazon! You've got to have some gold or something!" Sam gasped

"Double W?" Wonder Woman and Bill asked

"Yes...there IS gold at Themyscira." She answered

"Wonder Woman. W W. Double W. Double sounds similar to W. It's a pun nickname." Sam explained

"Oh...Thank you." Wonder Woman answered

"Clever." Bill nodded

"...Is your hair longer?" Hawk Girl asked pointing at Bill's head

Bill facepalmed "Not again..."

"Why doesn't that happen to me?" Sam wondered

"Just be glad it isn't happening to you." Bill sighed

Sam shrugged, everyone looking at them oddly

"Anyone need help getting back home?" Superman asked

"I'm good." Sam and Bill nodded. Shayera flapped her wings as Lantern, Manhunter and WonderWoman flew up several inches

"Then, we have our League, I guess." Superman spoke

"Looks like it." Lantern answered

Sam grinned and, like a little kid, put her hand into the middle of the group making everyone look at her oddly "N... Never mind." she stuttered, lowering her arm

"Put it back up." Bill smiled doing the same thing "I'm not TOO old to think this is stupid."

Sam smiled, doing as he said "Anyone else?" Bill smiled

Wonder Woman stood forward first.

"I do not understand this ritual." she shrugged, putting her hand on top of theirs

'Soft hands for a warrior Princess.' Sam noted

"Hawkgirl?" Sam asked

"John?" Bill added

Hawkgirl blushed and did as the others did, finding it stupid

John walked up and placed his arm square with the others. "Haven't done this, since I was a kid."

"Supes? J'ohn?" Sam asked the two aliens

"If this means we are a team. Then I agree." J'onn answered extending his arm out.

"Sure." Clark nodded, copying them

"Well, we have our League." Sam smiled

"Yea." Bill nodded

"Well...we'll see you guys later." Hawkgirl nodded

"It was...interesting working with you." Lantern added

"Same John." Bill nodded

"Bye guys! Double W, I'll meet up with you to sort out base stuff!" Sam called

"I'm heading back to Central; see you later Pulse?" Bill asked

"Later." Sam nodded

With Bill and the other League members going back to their home Sam and Wonder Woman stay and begin to have their chat.

Looks like Earth would be safe from now on

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Back at Central City Bill and Sam were still buzzing that they helped form the Justice League.

"THATWASSOAWESOME! Wewherelike'zoom'andhewaslike'pow'andshewaslike'thwak'and..." Sam rambled, her superspeed taking over her speech

"...Fan girl moment?" Cisco asked

"Yep. Can't say I blame them, meeting these other heroes." Eva sighed

"You're most likely act like that to Cisco." Catlin added

"...True." Cisco nodded "Where's Bill?"

"Sleeping. He was exhausted." Eva smiled "I'm guessing Sam'll collapse soon."

"NowayI'mnotgonnasleepnotanytimesoo..." Sam sped-spoke then collapsed on the floor snoring softly.

"Called it." Eva chuckled

"Come on, help me get her to bed." Cisco rolled his eyes

"Hands where we can see them Cisco." Catlin joked

"Really? You think that little of me Cait?" Cisco asked

The two scientist women just gave him a look

"Just...come on." Cisco picked up Sam carefully

The two laughed, following him

*Inside Bill's Room*

Bill was sleeping inside, still thinking of what had happened...to be fair...he was also thinking of Eva.

He snored lightly as he lay there

"Hmm...ow..." Bill thought as opened in his eyes were blinded by the light of his room

He stretched, yawning as he turned to the clock

"How long...16:37...damn..." he yawned "THAT was a long nights sleep."

"*YAWN*...I better see what Sam's up to..." he got up with a small groan

His body hurt, his muscles not wanting to move, but he slowly left his room

"Hmmnn..." He moved towards the room and saw Sam being dragged by Caitlin and Cisco.

"What happened?" He asked

"Sped talked then fell to sleep." Cisco whispered

"Makes sense." Bill dead-panned

"Yea." Cisco laughed

"You should be in bed." Caitlin commented

"...I felt hungry." Bill shrugged

Eva giggled at that, smiling

With a great yawn Bill turned to Eva with a tired smile "You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine Justice Leaguer." She smiled, giggling

We've got a ways to go before THAT level but...Yeah." Bill chuckled

"You know... A lot of new heroes have been sprouting up all over the place." Eva said

"Really? How many? Who are they?" Bill asked

"Quite a few. A guy with his head on fire called Firestorm, a Vegas magician called Zatanna who uses real magic, a Robin Hood knockoff called Green Arrow, a biker chick looking gal with quiet a set of lungs that goes by the Black Canary, a teen wearing a set of power armour called Blue Beetle, a black supermodel with the powers of multiple animals named Vixen and a blonde guy who called himself the 'King if Atlantis', the media dubbed him 'AquaMan'." Eva listed off

"Firestorm, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vixen AND Aquaman..." Bill nodded 'Aquaman DOES have mad sharks.' "Quite the list."

"I know. And seeing as you and Sam POSSIBLY know their identities, they might need help managing theirs." Eva commented

"Whatcha saying?" He asked

"Bringing them here. Letting them join The League." Eva suggested.

"I'll need to talk with the others." Bill noted

"Sure, I just thought I'd mention it. Oh and as for the Speed-Drill designs: they're coming along nicely." Eva thought on another note.

"That's good. Oh, and Zatanna's real name IS Zatanna." Bill nodded and laughed

"Wow, you learn something new every day." Eva thought

"Yea." Bill laughed "Any news on The Rogues?"

"No, they're still in prison." Eva answered

"That's good." He nodded "...I'm gonna visit them."

"What?" Eva asked

"I'm not gonna jest them or anything, just...see how they're doing." Bill explained

"Good luck." She smiled, nodding

"Thanks." Bill reciprocated with a kiss to his girlfriend.

Eva smiled as he ran away

*At the Prison*

The Rogues sat in their cells while Mirror Master was in his specially designed cell "Hey lads...can someone read me the news please?" MM asked kindly

"We haven't got the newspaper Evan, the guards haven't brought it in yet." Axel answered

"Luckily I have." Bill's voice spoke

"Impact?" Cold asked

"Yeah...How're you guys?" Impact asked sitting down by the chairs.

"Been better...That today's paper?" Cold asked

"Yep, here you go." Impact passed the paper to the leader of The Rogues.

"Thank you." Weather Wizard nodded

"No problem. How's it going Mirror?" Impact asked casually

"Same old...thanks for the newspaper." Evan responded

"Not like you can read it." Trickster laughed

"Ha, ha...yeah..." Evan chuckled knowing their predicaments

"So...why're you here Impact? I'm guessing you're not here to taunt us." Heatwave asked

"Nah...I just wanted to know if you guys were okay. I'm not THAT mean." Impact answered

"We're fine. We'll most likely be out in a few weeks." Cold said simply "I will be out by the end of the week at least."

"You gonna stay out of trouble?" Impact asked

"No idea." For shrugged

"Well...You KNOW Pulse and I will be keeping an eye on you if you do." Impact responded

Cold just shrugged as he pretended to go to sleep

"Alright I'll see you guys later. Bye." Impact politely left.

"Wow. He bought it." Cold laughed

"Yeah. Evan, you want the news now?" Axel asked

"Sure." Mirror Master nodded

*At the Police Station*

Marcy sighed as she sat at her desk, having a lot of paper work

"God DAMN there's a crap tonne here..." Marcy sighed '... I hope you're okay Sam.' She thought

"Thinking hard Marcy?" Julie asked kindly

"Trying not to. If I think I'll worry." She replied

"What about?" Julie asked

"Pulse."

"She's fine. Don't worry." Julie reassured Marcy.

"I hope so." Marcy nodded "What time is it?"

"Getting on for eleven." Julie answered

"Then I'm done for the day." Marceline smiled, standing up

"Brilliant. What're you gonna do now?" Julie asked

"Head home, relax."

"Alright, see you later then." Julie waved

"See ya." Marcy smiled and headed out

As she walked home her phone rang

"Hello?" Marcy asked

"Marceline." A male voice said simply

"... Daddy?" she muttered before she frowned "What do you want?"

"I'm just wondering how you're doing." Mr Trent answered simply

"I'm not stupid Dad." She frowned "What do you want? I'm not bailing you out again."

"What? I'm not asking for bail money. I'm just wondering how my baby girl..." Mr Trent spoke but was interrupted by Marceline

"DON'T...Call me that. Just...what do you want Dad?" Marcy asked reluctantly

"... Your mothers passed away." He sighed

"W-What?" Marcy asked in shock

"Your mother...she's gone." Mr Trent answered again

"... No." She muttered

"I...I want you to come." Mr Trent sighed. "Help sort out her things."

"... Okay. I'll need to tell the chief. And I will be bring my... My girlfriend." Marceline nodded

"G-Girlfriend? Marceline...what're you talking about?" Mr Trent double-took

"I'm not surprised...I have a girlfriend, Dad. I'm not the same girl you know." Marcy answered

"I'll be there at the end of the week. Bye." She frowned, leaving

"B-Bye Marceline..." Mr Trent hung up

Marceline left for her home and felt like her whole former life was crumbling down, her dead-beat father calling her after years of silence and hearing her mother was dead within the same phone call.

"Oh God." She cried

*With Sam*

Sam was sleeping quietly yet something jerked her upwards as she felt something wrong

"Marcy." She muttered, getting up and changed in the blink of an eye

Upon changing, she sped off to find her.

*Back with Marcy*

She cried in place but didn't realise that she was now back home. "*sniff* S-Sam?"

"I'm here." Sam said, holding Marcy in a hug "Sssh. Sssh. It's okay. I'm here. What's wrong?"

Marcy explained what had just transpired, she had always bottled harsh news like this up previously, but she could tell Sam anything.

"It's okay." Sam soothed "I'll be there for you. I'll help you."

"*Sniff* Thank you Sam." Marcy wiped her tears away and kissed her.

"I love you Marcy." Sam smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear "I'll protect you."

"I love you too." Marcy smiled

*At Star Labs*

Bill skidded to a stop as he arrived back, nearly falling over

"W-whoa...ha, almost lost my footing there." Bill chuckled

"Ten." Eva joked, eating some ice cream as she was nearly ready for bed

"Why'd you say that?" Bill asked as he walked over.

"... Ten points." She deadpanned "Ten out of ten... Oh forget it."

"That's a shame...YOU'RE the ten out of ten I see." Bill smiled

"Flatterer." she said, rolling her eyes

"Ah...How's Sam and the others?" Bill asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sam ran off a minute ago." she shrugged

"Okay...You know...we haven't had any time together these last few weeks." Bill thought aloud.

"Why do you think I am waiting here in my PJ's?" she smiled

"Good point." Bill smiled as he quickly got his armour off and embrace Eva gently

She smiled, resting her head on his chest

"Eva...can I ask you something?" Bill asked

"Sure." Eva sighed contently

"Will you love me, when I'm old and grey?" Bill asked

"But of course I do." Eva responded with a growing smile

Bill chuckled knowing that he walked straight into that one.

"Thank you." He smiled

Bill kissed Eva tenderly and she held his face as they embraced

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too." Eva responded in kind and felt Bill's hand trace down her body.

She held him close, moaning softly as his hand vibrated softly

"You like?" Bill asked as he kissed down her neck.

"V-VERY much so..." Eva moaned

Bill quickly sped off to lock the door and returned to loving Eva 'No interruptions...' he smiled

"No interruptions." She smiled

"Let's continue..." Bill smiled as he pulled up Eva's Pyjama top exposing her supple breasts.

"Oh naughty boy." She giggled

"You inspire me..." Bill smiled kissing her gently yet vibrating his hand deeper to her pussy

"Oo... Ooooohhhhh fuuuuuuck!" She moaned, her body shaking with the vibrations

"I guess you REALLY like this." Bill chuckled

"Oooooohhhg goooooodddd yeeeesssss." She moaned, her voice still vibrating. As anyone who has sat in a vibrating chair would know your voice sounds REAL funny when you talk while its on.

"You want more?" Bill asked softly

"Oooooofffff cooooouuuurrrrsssseee!" She moaned

"Okay then." Bill stopped the vibration and begins to strip off along with Eva's own pyjama's

"Oh Bill." She smiled, kissing him

"Have I ever told you: How beautiful you are?" Bill asked

"Every day." She smiled

"Then I'll say it again. You are beautiful." Bill kissed her tenderly

"Thank you." She smiled

Bill positioned himself over Eva's now wet pussy and readied himself for entering his girlfriend.

"Hmmmmm! Yes!" She moaned

Bill thought of vibrating his cock, though he's never tried it before he thought he'd give it a gently try.

And so, his cock vibrated. And Eva screamed, cuming HARD

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed in ecstasy

"You've never been THIS tight Eevee!" Bill moaned as his cock was being clamped on by her vagina walls.

"SO GOOD!" She moaned

'God...she's so tight! I'm gonna!' Bill thought while he thrust within her pussy

"Oooooohhh yesss!" She moaned

"Eva...I'm cumming!" Bill moaned with a final thrust.

The two moaned before they collapsed

"Hmm...learn that from Sam did you?" Eva teased

"Don't you have any faith in me?" Bill chuckled

"Hmmmmm." She moaned softly

"I'll take that as a yes..." Bill sighed.

"No no, I do trust you." She smiled lovingly

*With Caitlin and Cisco*

"... Good thing I turned the monitor off." Cisco sighed, turning it on and off again

"Is it over?" Caitlin asked

"Yep."

"How do these speedsters do it?" Caitlin sighed.

"Molecular vibration."

"I know that...I meant...being with others...sexually. Mind boggling." Caitlin answered

"True dat." Cisco joked, nodding

"Think we'll ever find anyone?" Caitlin asked

"Maybe." He shrugged "Think things'll become crazier around here before long?" Cisco asked

"... Most likely." She nodded

"...How much?" Cisco asked

"Huh?" Caitlin asked

"How much do you want to bet for things to go crazy within the next week? Not current level of crazy but something REALLY crazy." Cisco asked

"Nope. I'd say a month or two." She laughed

"Done. You're on." Cisco extended his hand for a handshake.

Catalina grabbed his hand, shaking it

"Ah, ah, ah! Still cold, still cold." Cisco quickly slipped his hand out to stop it freezing off.

The 'Killer Frost' giggled lightly at Cisco's reaction as he ran around

*With Sam*

Sam sat next to Marcy as she slept, patting her hair softly

'She's so cute when she's asleep.' Sam smiled

"It'll be okay love. I'm here." She whispered soothingly as Marceline slept

Sam thought back to what Marcy said: about her mother and father...

"I'll be there for you... As long as you want me." She whispered, smiling

"Hmm..." Marcy moaned as she woke slowly

"Hey." Sam smiled

"Hey." She yawned

"How long were you awake for?" Marcy asked

"I didn't sleep. Slept before you needed me." Sam smiled

"I'm glad you did then..." Marcy yawned happily.

"I'll always be there for you." She smiled

"Can we stay here? For a little bit?" Marcy asked

"Of course." She nodded

*With the Task Force*

"Morning." Reggie called as he walked in

"Morning Reg. You heard about Impact visiting The Rogues? Giving them a newspaper." Eric asked

"Huh." Reg nodded "You guys hear about all the OTHER weirdness that happened yesterday?"

"The weirdness about the conglomerate of heroes?" Paula asked

"Yes."

"Have you heard what they're calling themselves?" Reggie asked

"The Justice League...Not a bad name but...kind of unsettling. They're a group of super-powered people who're taking justice in their own hands." Eric commented

"They're projecting people." Julia pointed out

"Maybe...But who's to say they might turn rogue?" Eric answered

"Wow. Talk about a pessimist." Reggie deadpanned

"It's not pessimism. I'm just being realistic." Eric answered

The others just rolled their eyes

"Any news on Thawne?" Julie asked

"Still in that molecular lock things." Eric replied

"Just checked?" Julie asked

"Yep, I even asked him myself, just to make sure he's there." Eric answered "And he didn't even blink."

"Creepy." Reggie shuddered

"He's basically a statue."

"I think we should tell the STAR Labs team. JUST so they know." Paula suggested

"Sure."

Eric picked up the phone and begun to call STAR Labs.

"Hello?" Cisco's voice replied

"Hello, this is Detective Eric of Central City Police. I'm just informing you that Eobard Thawne AKA The Reverse Flash is still in custody." Eric spoke seriously and professionally.

"Thanks man." Cisco nodded "I'll tell the boss lady when she's good."

"Thank you. Have a good day sir." Eric responded kindly and hung up.

"Done."

*With Cisco and Caitlin*

"At least that's one thing less to worry about." Caitlin sighed in relief.

"Team" Cisco nodded

"Listen...we're friends right?" Cisco asked

"Of course we are." Caitlin answered

"Okay...Can I ask you a question? And please don't take it the wrong way..." Cisco asked

"Okay, ask away." Caitlin responded

"What's it like?" Cisco asked kindly "To...freeze things."

"... Weird. I don't really freeze them as in making ice. I... I drain the heat away from them so they freeze themselves." She admitted "So... I really just feel warm."

"Dang...Jeez I'm sorry. Maybe...maybe we can make some special clothes so you can hold people's hands without freezing them." Cisco apologised then had flash of inspiration.

"Thanks." She nodded "Eva's already working on it. When she's not... Working on... Bill." Caitlin said the last part a bit... Coldly? Ah? Ah? Okay. Grey is going now.

"Okay...you need a hug or something?" Cisco offered

"Sure." She nodded

Cisco gave his friend a hug and he didn't feel cold straight away, Caitlin was trying her best to retain her powers

"Thank you Cisco." She smiled

"Thanks for not freezing me." He joked

"No problem" Caitlin smiled

*With Bill and Eva*

Bill yawned, his stomach growling as he awoke

'Darn...I'm hungry again...' Bill groaned

He saw Eva laying there still asleep and smiled

'Sleep well.' Bill thought as he slowly got up, kissed Eva on her cheek and left for the kitchen.

He quickly had his fill, so half a normal sized fridge, before he noticed he was naked. As was Eva. And they were in the lab when they awoke

"Morning." Bill joked. "...Sandwich?"

"Please." Eva muttered before she gasped and covered herself, realisation of where they were clicking in her mind

"Don't worry. No-one's here for lunch yet." Bill smiled

"Phew." She sighed

"Don't worry about it. Anyone came, I'd speed us outta here." Bill reassured her.

"Thank you." She smiled

"You know...You purr when you're asleep." Bill chuckled

Eva blushed, looking away

"Awe, come here..." Bill asked hugging his girlfriend "I find it adorable."

"Thanks." She smiled

"Am I interrupting anything?" Caitlin ask walking in the room.

"GAH!" Eva gasped

Bill quickly left then dressed the both of them "Yeah kinda..."

Caitlin sighed, blushing

"You okay Cait?" Bill asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked

"Want to talk or something? You obviously look like you want to talk." Bill asked

"N... No, I'm fine." She denied

"Okay..." Bill nodded "Sorry to pry."

"Whatever."

"Is there...anything you need...or want?" Eva asked

"No no, I'm fine." She nodded

"Well...if you're sure." Eva asked

"I came to check the data."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for our intrusion." Eva spoke apologetically

"Yeah...I'm heading out for food, you want anything?" Bill asked

"Chinese please."

"Okay, any particular order?" Bill asked

"... Surprise me." Caitlin joked

"One surprise order...Eva?" Bill asked

"Ditto." Eva nodded

"Okay, two surprise orders and a usual for me. Be right back." Bill smiled

Caitlin smiled

*With Sam and Marcy*

"All ready to go?" Sam asked as Marcy packed her stuff

"Yeah...though it's been a long time..." Marcy sighed heavily.

"I'll be here babe. I will help you." Sam smiled, hugging her

"I know; thank you." Marcy reciprocated it and kissed her.

Sam smiled, kissing her lovingly

"We better get moving. the quicker we do this the quicker we leave." Marcy sighed

"Okay." Sam nodded "Want me to run?"

"Yes. I also have THIS." Marcy smiled holding a motorcycle helmet.

"Sweet." Sam smiled

"And it has more than one use..." Marcy gave a seductive wink.

"Oh?" Sam asked curiously

"Which we'll have to figure out LATER...We have to go see my...dad." Marcy answered

"Could be worse." Sam shrugged

"At this point...Only something REALLY bad can make this worse." Marcy sighed putting her helmet on.

"Yea." Sam nodded, getting in behind her

"Hands where I can see them Sam." Marcy teased

"Okay." Sam smirked, putting her hands onto Marcy's breasts from behind

"And no vibrating hands." Marcy warned her

"You're no fun." Sam pouted

She then moved her hands down, wrapping then around her waist

"Oh, just wondering where're we meeting him?" Sam asked

"My old home town." Marcy replied, driving off

"Okay." Sam nodded and sped off knowing where Marcy used to live.

Marcy frowned, driving off

*At Marcy's old home town*

Sam and Marcy arrived in Star City, pulling out a simple house

"Wow...it's quaint." Sam commented tactfully.

"Thanks." Marcy smiled sadly

"This is where you grew up. You must've had a back garden right?" Sam asked trying to think of something cheerful.

"Yes but it was always a mess." Marcy frowned "Concrete and stuff all over the place. I wasn't allowed back there."

'Way to go Sam.' Sam criticised herself. "So...where's your dad?"

"In his room most likely." She scoffed "Asleep... Or drunk."

"Oh...Right..." Sam frowned thinking back to her own family of reprobates

But she didn't have much

"Think he left the door open?" Sam asked

Marceline replied with pulling out a key

'I guess not then.' Sam thought not trying to seem hurtful.

Marcy put the key within the lock and turned it. As the locks turned to open Marcy's hand almost froze as she didn't have many happy memories at this place.

"Don't worry babe." Sam frowned, putting her hand over Marcy's hand

"Thank you." Marcy whispered as she fixed the lock open and opened the door.

She looked at the house as she slowly walked in nervously

Sam never left her side. Inside they were greeted by the living room, it looked almost uninhabitable: cans, dirty clothes, worn furniture...it looked like the beginning setting of an abandoned house.

"Mum never liked this place being messy... Where had she been staying when she died?" Marcy muttered

"Maybe...there's something here. Under the...stuff." Sam thought

Marcy nodded and her officer brain wanted to look around and try to look for clues, obviously they might've been obscured by the refuse that was lying around. But this was raising some red flags for her.

Marcy frowned, looking around and preparing for anything

'I REALLY hope that Marcy's dad isn't a REALLY bad guy. Cause' I'm getting a REAL bad feeling.' Sam thought looking through the drawers

She found papers about how the house was nearly being foreclosed and such

"Marcy?" Sam asked as Marcy looked at her father who was there sitting opposite her.

Her father has the same hair colour as Marceline however he had some grey hairs, his skin looked wrinkles over his face and he had blue eyes. He was wearing loose fitting grey cloths

"Hello, I take it...You're Marceline's girlfriend." Marceline's father asked "I'm Lucius. Lucius Trent." he extended his hand in good faith.

"Sam King." Sam glared

"You said mum was dead...how'd she die?" Marcy asked trying to maintain eye contact with her father.

"What?" Lucius asked

"Y-You said that mum had died. How did she die?" Marcy asked again

"... I don't know." He shrugged "She was found dead."

"Well WHERE dad? Any specifics?" Marcy asked

"... On the swing you loved when you were five at the park." Lucius sighed

"Okay...But I'm gonna need to look around home first...for anything okay?" Marcy asked

"Sure, no problem. I'm err...I'm sorry about the mess." Lucius answered

Marceline shrugged and walked away

Sam followed soon after "You think there's something going on?"she whispered

"Maybe..." Marcy answered

"Then we'll sort it out." Sam nodded

Sam and Marcy searched the rooms, Sam couldn't use her powers around Marcy's father, there was NO WAY she could trust him to keep a lid on things.

Well, she can move faster than his eye can even pick up. So she did a few high speed movements every now and again, but she didn't want to risk using it too much

"Anything?" Marcy asked with a whisper

"Well...just a few broken picture frames and the lack of your mother's personal effects." Sam responded

"... Where has Mum been Dad?" She frowned

"I dunno. I told you. I haven't been here." Lucius answered

"Yea right. Like Mum would leave all these beer cans. She has NEVER drunk." Marcy frowned

"Maybe she needed to fill a void?" Lucius suggested.

Sam and Marcy just gave him a look that made him sweat

"Okay...okay, I stayed here for a while. But she's not here!" Lucius answered

"Show us the body." Sam said simply

"W-What?" Lucius asked

"Show us. Marcy's mother." Sam repeated simply and slowly emphasising her words.

"The body. Hurry up."

"It...I told you: I saw her last at the swings." Lucius evaded the question.

"Her body would have been brought in by the police. In a morgue or something." Sam scoffed

"Yeah...look...it's all a little blurred okay?!" Lucius answered getting a bit aggressive.

"Let's check this out Marceline." Sam frowned

"Yea." The defective agreed

"I told you the truth...I did." Lucius answered

"Yea right." Sam scoffed as they left

As Sam closed the door behind them Marcy sighed heavily and walked away from her old home. "Marcy...you okay?"

"No... Something's going on." She frowned

"Detective sense kicking in?" Sam asked

"Yeah...Even though he's my dad...I don't trust him." Marcy answered

"Well with a guy like that... No offence." Sam shrugged before she realised what she said

"None taken...Lets head to the police station, maybe we can find more info on mum." Marcy answered

"Okay." Sam nodded

"We'll start walking, I don't trust my dad not to check up on us." Marcy asked

"Okay, next stop: Police Station." Sam nodded

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

"Hmm, this is a good selection Bill." Caitlin spoke eating a chicken dish with rice.

"Thanks." Bill smiled

"What did you get us?" Eva asked

"Dunno. Think it's a chicken curry thing." Bill shrugged "Not up on my Chinese food."

"Fair enough. I prefer duck dishes to chicken though." Eva commented

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Bill nodded

"You have any idea what's keeping Sam and Marcy?" Caitlin asked

"Not really. Maybe it's just those two enjoying the day together." Bill gave an honest answer.

*with Sam and Marceline*

"Think these guys will help?" Sam asked as they arrived at the police station

"I know an old officer friend here; he err...came around more times than I could count." Marcy answered

"... You use to date." Sam deadpanned

"I...Yes. Nothing gets past you does it?" Marcy blushed

"Not with you dear." Sam smiled

"Well...let's figure out where my mum is." Marcy spoke with resolve in her voice.

"Got it." Sam nodded

As they went inside they saw the numerous officers and detectives at work. "Excuse me Ms." An officer spoke pushing past Marcy and Sam.

"Busy here." Sam commented

"A bit." Marcy nodded "That Green Arrow guy and the Black Canary chuck id show up recently. And they aren't as... Close... With the police as Pulse and Impact are."

"More vigilantes than helpers right?" Sam asked

"Yeah...Excuse me is there an officer Greg Warren?" Marcy asked going to the receptionist

"He's currently interrogating a suspect." The officer replied

"How long will that take?" Marcy asked

"Who's asking?" the officer asked

"Detective Marceline Trent." Marcy revealed her badge. "Central City Police Department."

"Very well. Through there please." the officer examined the badge and let her go through.

Marcy nodded, she and Sam entering deeper into the station

"Nice guy." Sam commented

"With all that's going on, it's understandable that their wound a little tight." Marcy answered

Soon there arrived at the interrogation room

"Think it's going okay in there?" Sam asked in curiosity

"Greg can handle himself." Marcy sighed "Always could."

She raised her hand and knocked on the door, said door answering moments later

"*Sigh*...This job...you meet the most idiotic people in this line of work." a dark haired Caucasian man sighed muttering to himself.

"Greg." Marcy smiled

"Huh...Marceline?" Greg looked carefully at her. "Marceline! Hey, good to see you."

"Same." She smiled, hugging him

"Oh Greg, this is Sam. Sam, Greg." Marcy quickly introduced her old flame with her girlfriend

"I'm Marcy's girlfriend." Sam nodded, grasping his hand

"Y...Girlfriend...damn, turned quickly didn't you Marceline?" Greg was taken aback

"No jokes please Greg, I need to find my mum." Marcy answered

""FIND"?...Marcy what're you talking about? She's gone, I'm sorry." Greg answered

"Well something fishy is going on." Sam said with narrowed eyes "And we're here to figure it out. So show us the body!"

"Okay...I shouldn't do this but...follow me." Greg sighed escorting the two women to the closed cases room.

The two nodded and followed

"Hey Greg." An officer waved speeding off with paperwork

"Hi Gloria." Greg responded "Here we go." He opened the room to all finished cases.

Marcy quickly went to her mother's case file and opened it

"My mother's body was discovered...bloody clothes...same blood type..." Marcy examined the reports

"See, what did I tell you?" Greg answered

"But... The blood didn't COME from my mothers. There were no slash or puncture wounds on her body or her cloths." Marcy replied

"Look we're swamped over here Marcy. We're dealing with a crap tonne from this...Forest Bow and Blue Budgie..." Greg started

"Green Arrow and Black Canary." Sam corrected

"Whatever!" He snapped

"Sorry, but it was open and shut. Body covered in blood, labelled a closed case. End of story." Greg answered

"THIS is a farce Greg!" Marcy retaliated "I thought you were a cop! Or has living here made you slow?"

"But on the plus side: we're NOT slow." Sam frowned "Now let's see her body. We'll find the REAL cause of death. And then find the killer."

"Fine. But you won't find anything." Greg sighed leaving the two alone.

"We'll finish this by sunset." Both girls said at once

"Think you ought to tell Bill where you are? I mean you ARE partners." Marcy asked examining the evidence again

"I'll speed text him while you... Pay your respects." Sam sighed

"Thank you Sam." Marcy smiled lightly

"Okay, done...texts are WAY slower than what I'd like." Sam commented at the speed of her phone's sending abilities.

Marcy chuckled, kissing her lover before she got into her arms "To the morgue speedy. Mush!"

"You're lucky you're cute when you're like this." Sam smiled and ran with Marcy in her arms

"Thank you." She smiled

*With Bill*

"What's up?" Caitlin asked as Bill examined his phone

"It's just Sam, says that she and Marcy have started on investigating a murder. Just letting me know there's nothing wrong if she's gone missing for more than a day." Bill replied

"Okay." Eva nodded "That's lucky."

"Hmm..." Bill thought to himself

"What is it?" Eva asked

"Just..."the son of a cop" part of me is acting up." Bill sighed.

"And?"

"Just...concern, Sam may not like where this may end up." Bill answered

*back with Sam and Marceline*

Sam and Marcy arrived the city morgue "Okay we're here." Marcy sighed looking at the morgues sign.

"Don't worry." Sam soothed, holding her hand "Right here like this the entire time."

"...You didn't date the person here like you did with Greg did you?" Sam asked

"No!" Marcy gasped making Sam laugh

"Well, I had to ask." Sam giggled

"Ass." Marcy huffed, pushing Sam's shoulder playfully

Sam chuckled, the two went inside and faced the possibility of Marcy's mother being alive or dead.

Soon they were standing in front of a body bag with the mortician

"Again this is highly irregular. But...I cannot deny a police officer." the mortician answered revealing the corpse to Sam and Marcy.

Marceline gasped, her eyes widening and her blood ran cold as she saw the body

"Is...is this her Marcy?" Sam asked

"Yes." She nodded

"I'm so sorry." the mortician apologised

"No no, its fine." Marceline sighed

"Do you...have any idea how she died? We didn't get a lot on the evidence report." Marceline asked

"Poison." The mortician said simply

"Which poison? Any idea on the composition of type?" Marcy asked

"I was working on it." He nodded

"Okay...Mum..." Marcy nodded then solemnly looked at her deceased mother

"She'll be in a better place now." Sam soothed

"Better wherever she is now, than here." Marcy sighed heavily.

"Yea." Sam nodded

"Where did you find her?" Marcy asked the mortician

"She was found in the park." The mortician replied

'Just like dad said...' Marcy thought "Okay...thank you."

"Thanks for the help." Sam escorted Marcy outside.

"Should I super speed a look through her body?" Sam asked quietly as they left

"If you can." Marcy replied

"I can do it before he opens his eye from blinking. Just need to vibrate her body super fast and I'll basically get a live X-Ray. Flash Fact." Sam smiled

"Vibrating her fast enough would cause the part of her to be invisible as light just passes through it."

"Aren't you full of tips and secrets?" Marcy smiled

"And I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." Sam winked

"Good stuff?" Marcy asked

"Yea. Like time travel, dimension hopping, phasing through walls." Sam listed off

"...That IS good stuff." Marcy answered

"AND Speed-Force constructs..." Sam quickly spoke

"Speed force what now?" Marceline asked

"You'll see. Be right back." Sam teased then sped off to Marcy's mother's corpse.

In a blink later Sam was back

"Well, anything Sam?" Marcy asked

"Yea. Very bad degradation of her organs. It was like... Acid was poured down her throat before cyanide was poured all over the inside of her mouth." Sam sighed

"Someone...oh my god...Who...?" Marcy felt sick but had to steal her resolve "Is there a Meta who can do this?"

"No." Sam sighed "Well there ARE but this stuff is all the REAL stuff from bottles."

"So...whomever wanted my mother dead...did a monstrosity of a job." Marcy almost threw-up in her mouth.

"Or was trying to get rid of evidence in her stomach and wanted her dead, using the cyanide to cover their tracks and pretend that it was a suicide." Sam nodded "I've already thrown up."

"Okay...was there anything in the stomach contents notes?" Marcy asked as they headed to a nearby bench.

"Basically nothing left." Sam sighed

"Damn it..." Marcy seethed lightly

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asked

"Questions...but with no answers." Marcy responded

"And the questions?" Sam asked

"Who killed my mother? Why is my dad being evasive? What is going on? And is Greg corrupt?" Marcy asked

"Whoa! Where did the Greg question come from?" Sam asked

"He's supposed to be a cop, he wouldn't have missed important information like this unless if he's part of her murder." Marcy answered

"DAMN." Sam gasped

"Let's head to her crime scene, I want to see it for myself." Marcy sighed

"What if there isn't anything left?" Sam asked

"I didn't get where I am because of my looks Sam. Now come on." Marcy answered

"Okay." Sam shrugged, following Marceline "But you DO have great looks."

"Don't you forget it." Marcy smiled

*With Bill*

"Okay let's try something else Cait." Bill spoke helping Caitlin control her powers

Caitlin nodded, taking a deep breath

She produced frozen sharp poles from her hands as hand combat weapons.

"Very good." Bill nodded

"Really?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, not let's try them out against some enemies." Bill spoke sending in some practice dummies.

Caitlin nodded, calming down

"Ready?" Bill asked as Caitlin nodded "Then begin." he started the simulation

Caitlin sighed and charged

She managed to hit some of the dummies but they DID get a few shots in, hitting her in the midriff.

Flinching she fell to her knees holding her gut

"Are you alright?" Bill asked

"I-I'm fine!" Caitlin breathed through the pain.

"Do you want to stop?" Bill asked

"No. No I'm fine." Cait answered getting back up

"Okay. If you're sure." Bill nodded

"I'm sure." Caitlin answered freezing the floor and slid out of the way of the dummies

"Whoa!" Bill gasped, quickly speeding out

"Come on, you brain dead robots!" Caitlin spoke aiming for the dummies

"Wow. She's gotten mad already." Bill muttered

"FREEZE!" Caitlin's "Killer Frost" persona was shooting icicle darts at the robots pinning them to the walls

"Daaaamn. Cait! Cait calm down!" Bill called out dodging the icicle darts

He was soon right in front of her, hands on her shoulders

"CAITLIN!" Bill shouted

"Freeze!" Caitlin spoke with an icy tone.

But she stopped herself after several tense seconds

"B-B-Bill..." Caitlin shook herself back to reality.

"You scared me back there." Bill sighed heavily

"Are you okay?"

"I...I think so...what happened?" Caitlin asked rubbing her temples

"You went all murder and 'freeze' on the dummies." Bill explained

"I...I think I've had enough for today..." Caitlin answered

Bill nodded, holding her close

"Come on...Let's get out of here." Bill answered

Caitlin nodded as he lead her out

*With Eva and Cisco*

"Whoa...that was...unexpected." Cisco commented seeing the results of the fight.

"Yes." Eva nodded, annoyed at how close Caitlin was to Bill this second

Cisco looked at the Eva's face and saw that she was feeling betrayed "Look it's probably nothing. He's just being nice."

"I know. I don't trust her." She frowned

"Don't...it's still Caitlin." Cisco commented "So she's got powers now."

"It's not that." She sighed

"Then what is it?" Cisco asked then looked at the screen "Oh...come on! You think she's out to steal Bill from you?"

"Can't you see it?" Eva hissed

"See what?" Cisco asked "You being jealous?"

Eva glared at Cisco, making him flinch

"I didn't mean it like that." Cisco tried to explain

"Whatever." Eva sighed

*With Sam and Marcy*

"We're here." Marceline sighed as they reached a park bench

"Think we'll find anything?" Sam asked

"We have too." Marcy answered

Sam nodded as Marcy looked around, remembering her past

'Higher mommy!' Marcy imagined herself back as a seven year old with her mother.

She smiled, remembering her mother's laughter as she relented to her daughters wishes

'Alright, alright. Time for you to get down.' Marceline's mother spoke kindly as she stopped the swing pushing.

"Okay mum..." Marcy whispered smiling

"What was that?" Sam asked, who was kneeling next to the swing and looking over it

"Huh? Oh...err...nothing. Find anything?" Marcy asked

"Not sure." She frowned

"Bringing back any memories?" Sam asked

"A lot." She nodded

"I dunno, I mean I can speed run but it might compromise the scene." Sam answered

"What about that speed-think thing?" Marceline asked

"Oh yeah. Just give me a second." Sam asked "Okay done."

"Done? What did you find out?" Marcy asked

"I found that in order for this to be done someone had to know what your mother's habits were: where she went, what she did, favourite things etcetera." Sam answered

"And?" Marcy asked

"Someone was stalking her. For what: I can only guess." Sam answered

Marcy closed her eyes, crying

"Hey, hey...I'm sorry, don't worry we'll find whoever did this." Sam comforted her

"I know." She nodded

"You want to call the others to help out?" Sam asked

"No. No this is something **I** have to do. I can't involve the others." Marcy answered

"Okay." Sam nodded

"Luckily I kept the file on my mum's last locations." Marcy produced the files

Sam nodded, following her

*With Eva and Bill*

Bill and Eva were having an argument in a separate room in STAR Labs, but unfortunately Cisco was keeping his eye on them

"This is bad...damn it." Cisco sighed in worry

"What is?" Caitlin asked who's voice was unrecognised by her friend

"Mum and dad are fighting." Cisco answered then immediately turned around "Oh snap Cait!"

"What?" She asked

"Err...pretend I said nothing." Cisco answered

"What's wrong Cisco?" She frowned

"Err...I can't really say Cait." Cisco answered trying to stay out of the conflict

"Tell me!" She frowned

"Eva's pissed at you...AND Bill." Cisco answered

"Why?"

"You two seemed to get a bit TOO chummy in the training area and when you came back." Cisco answered

"We... We were NOT." Caitlin blushed, looking away

"Well...think about it from this side of the screen. You two...alone...in a room together...ALONE...!" Cisco answered "Why're you blushing?"

"Nothing." He muttered

"You...Oh MAN!" Cisco immediately clocked it "You DO!"

"Stop it Cisco!" Caitlin snapped back "Or I will freeze your nuts!"

"Okay! No need for anything drastic!" Cisco covered his manhood

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Caitlin wondered

*with Eva and Bill*

"What is going on Bill? First it was with knowing about Rose, NOW Caitlin?!" Eva snapped

"I didn't do anything!" He defended "What's wrong with you?!"

"You really don't see it do you?" Eva scoffed

"See WHAT?" Bill asked

"She's head over heels with you!"

"S-She's what?" Bill shook his head

"She's in love you!" Eva cried

"E-Eva I..." Bill tried to explain

Eva cried and hugged him tightly

"Eva..." Bill sighed heavily, right now he felt guilty; it was like he was stringing his girlfriend along with two other women, but that wasn't the case, he was just naive.

He kissed her softly, lovingly

"N-No! Don't..." Eva tried to break it but Bill continued his kiss, not letting her go. He wanted...he HAD to prove he wasn't three-timing her.

"I love you. I love you." He whispered between kisses

"S-Stop..." Eva spoke but falling to Bill's kisses "N-No more..."

"I love you."

"Y-You make it difficult for me to hate you!" Eva answered kissing Bill back relenting to his hold.

Bill smiled happily at the news

"I NEVER wanted to hurt you." Bill whispered "I'm sorry."

She sniffed, hugging him

"Look...whatever you think...I'm with you. Always." Bill reassured Eva "I did not betray you. I never will. I swear."

"Th-Thank you..." Eva sniffed crying onto Bill's clothes

He smiled, kissing her once more softly

*With Sam and Marcy*

"Okay this was the first place your mother was seen at right?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Mum always liked this place." Marcy answered as she went to a book-store

Sam nodded as they walked in

"Hello, welcome to Star-Light Books. How can I help?" the store owner asked

"Oh! Little Marceline Trent! Look how you've grown!" The owner gasped in amazement as they recognized Marcy

"Hello Ms Green. It's good to see you too." Marcy smiled

"Guess everyone knows you don't they, Marcy?" Sam teased

"I spent a lot of time around my Mum." She frowned

"Oh...Sorry." Sam apologised

"So, what can I do for you Marceline?" Ms Green asked

"It's... About my mum." Marceline sighed

"Oh...she was a good woman Marceline, how can I help?" Ms Green asked

"What happened to her?" Sam asked

"I told the police everything I knew, but...For you Marceline, I can tell you." Ms Green sighed heavily but nodded

"Tell us what?" Marceline frowned

"The same: she came in as usual to say "Hi", but she was also meeting someone here." Ms Green answered

"Who?" Marceline asked

"A woman: tall, dark haired, sharp suit, carried a suitcase, quite thin." Ms Green listed off

"What else happened?" Sam asked "Do you know the person?"

"No, not really. She seemed to be a lawyer or someone who could buy a suit that expensive." Ms Green answered

"Damn. Any law firms around here?" Sam asked

"Not really, but they would have coffee in the corner there." Ms Green answered

"Damn it." Sam hissed

"Is there footage?" Marcy asked

"Yes, right here." Ms Green produced a video tape...yes these things existed and STILL exist youth of today.

"Thank you." Marcy nodded

"Listen Marceline...your mother was leaving your father." Ms Green answered "That's what I gathered from the glimpses of conversation."

"... Finally." Marceline sighed

"Well, I'll let you get to work." Ms Green answered

Marceline nodded in thanks, leaving with Sam

"She's a nice lady." Sam commented

"She used to be called "Aunty Green" since she's always there for people. Come on, we've got some footage to review." Marcy explained

Sam nodded.

This was gonna be a LONG day

 **To be continued**

 **Follow and favourite for future chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pulse-Impact: Replacement Flash**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-writer: GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for our own OC's**

Marcy and Sam went to find more clues from the footage given to them by Ms Green, t DID reveal that Marceline's mother was conversing with a lawyer, but they had to find "Ms Lawyer" now.

"How?" Marceline sighed

"Check a database for the woman?" Sam wondered

"I hope." She nodded

"Allow me." Sam commented

"Okay." Marceline nodded

Sam went off and searched for the lawyer who Marceline's mother was talking too and it was narrowed down to three women: Misty Chang, 25. Deirdre Grayson, 31 and Sarah Elm, 29. "Okay, I think I've found her...kind of difficult since we haven't got her face in view."

"Let's go." Marcy nodded

Sam and Marcy went to the courthouse to find the woman in the video and with the information they had collected they had a good chance to narrow the search.

Marceline, with determination, walked towards her "Excuse me?"

The first woman Deirdre Grayson turned and saw Sam and Marcy "Yes? What can I do for you?" Deirdre asked

"I'm Detective Trent, this is my partner Sam King. Do you know this woman?" Marcy asked professionally producing the picture of her mother.

"Yes...yes I recognise this woman, poor soul was on the news...but I'm sorry I wasn't party with her." Deirdre answered

"Do you know who was?" Sam asked

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." Deirdre answered

"Darn." Sam hissed as they went to another person

They approached the first name of their list Misty Chang and repeated their investigations. "No...I'm sorry, You might have better luck with Ms Elm. I heard that she was working Mrs Trent's divorce case."

"Do you know where she is?" Marcy asked in slight excitement

"Currently working on a different case: she's in court at the moment and cannot be compromised. I'm sorry." Ms Chang answered

"FUCK!" Marceline yelled in frustration

"Language! Please!" Ms Chang snapped

"Sorry about that. Do you know WHEN she'll be done?" Sam asked

"Some time later today I imagine." Ms Chang answered

Sam sighed, hugging Marceline lightly

"Come on...we'll check back later." Marcy frowned "Thank you Ms Chang."

"Of course." Ms Chang answered

Sam nodded as the two left, entering the streets of Star City once again "I... Have an idea." Sam frowned

"What idea?" Marcy asked

"... The Arrow."

"The...!? Are you serious? Asking a vigilante for help?!" Marcy snapped

"... And WHAT am I?" Sam deadpanned "I sure as hell haven't got a badge."

"I...Alright, find Arrow; I don't like it but if he can help..." Marcy sighed

"He might at least have information." Sam nodded

"Okay. Let's go find him." Marcy agreed

Sam nodded, picking Marceline up again

"Let's ride." Marcy spoke as they sped off.

They raced off trying to find Green Arrow, if anyone knew the layout of the city Arrow would.

"I think we are here." Sam said, skidding to a stop

"Thanks Sam...I sort of feel like I'm using you as my own personal taxi." Marcy apologised

"Please, it's fine." Sam smiled

"I guess, still...It doesn't matter now. We've got to find Green Arrow." Marcy answered

"It's why I got changed." Sam smiled, dressed as Pulse "Should call out another vigilante."

"Alright. Maybe we could find him on the rooftops?" Marcy asked

"Give me a sec." Sam grinned, running around the city at super speed for ten minutes before returning to Marcy's side

"Anything?" Marcy asked as she had a sandwich in her hand

"Now we wait." Sam smiled

"Well...Alright." Marcy nodded and waited

*with Bill*

Bill was currently in the gym, trying to keep his head clear. Running always seemed to help

"Very nice Bill." Eva smiled

"Huh?" Bill asked as he looked to the side.

"What? You're shirtless." Eva joked

"Well...It...It's just..." Bill answered, feeling embarrassed

"I'm teasing." She nodded

"Eva..." Bill smiled lightly. "I...Well, with Sam out being a detective...I just...Feel like I'm not doing much." He admitted

"You are protecting our home." Eva nodded

"Yeah...The big strong guy..." Bill sighed lightly "It just feels I'm the universe's punching bag at times."

Eva frowned and hugged him, kissing him

"Sorry...I don't mean to be a downer...It just feels like it at times." Bill answered

"You make my life better." Eva smiled

Bill didn't answer with words, but he nuzzled into Eva's neck.

"I love you." He sighed

"I love you too. Don't you forget it." Eva answered

"I know."

*With Cisco and Caitlin*

"Okay, let's see if these work." Cisco spoke handing over a pair of gloves to Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded, putting the devices on carefully

"These should work?" She asked as she slid them on.

"Should do. We've been working on them for ages." Cisco answered

The woman nodded and cautiously put her hand on Cisco's arm

Cisco waited for the cold to happen...But it didn't. He just felt Caitlin's hand on his arm. "Hey...They work." He commented

"Yes." She smiled

"High-five?" Cisco asked, raising his hand. To which Caitlin reciprocated and high-fived him.

The two grinned and laughed

"So...Want to try and harness your skills?" Cisco asked

"Yes." she nodded

*With Sam and Marcy*

Still waiting in Keystone City, Sam and Marcy were still waiting for The Green Arrow.

Suddenly a figure was heard walking through the darkness

"Mr Green Arrow?" Marcy asked as they turned around

"Mr?" the voice asked as the figure walked out of the shadows. It was a woman with near ass length blonde hair and green eyes. She had black boots that went to her knees while, underneath, she had fishnet stockings that went halfway up her thighs with garter-belts going up the rest of the way. She was wearing a Kevlar green dress that went halfway down her thighs, the dress having a v-cut showing her breasts and her dress was sleeveless. She had gauntlets that went from her elbows to her wrists. She had a green domino mask on her face and a green cape with a hood

'Oh...JACKPOT!' Sam thought with a smile

"Sorry. MS Green Arrow...If I'm honest, there weren't many photographs of you." Marcy apologised

"That's the point." She nodded "If people think I'm a guy they assume I am suppose to be tougher and when they see me, not knowing who I am, underestimates me. If they know who to expect then I'd be... well, you get it."

"That's the point." She nodded "If people think I'm a guy they assume I am suppose to be tougher and when they see me, not knowing who I am, underestimates me. If they know who to expect then I'd be... well, you get it."

"Of course." Marcy nodded. "I...I need to ask for your help."

"I see." Green Arrow nodded

"I...My mother was murdered...And...I need your expertise." Marcy explained

"Well...Where do you need to go?" Green Arrow asked

"We've been to the crime scene, saw the body and spoke to her father." Sam explained "We need help."

"Alright. I'll help. But keep a low profile." Green Arrow answered

"Duh." Pulse rolled her eyes

"You running at a million miles an hour isn't really a low-pro." Green Arrow answered

*Time Skip*

The group arrived at Green Arrows base of operation

"So...What do you need?" Green Arrow asked

She was on a computer, typing away

"So, let's look at the clues." Green Arrow spoke, bringing up pictures of the crime

"Sulphuric acid being poured down her throat. Followed by cyanide."

"Alright." Green Arrow typed away.

"We also believe that a police officer is corrupt and covering it up or somehow involved. As is the murdered victims husband." Sam continued

"Alright." Green Arrow nodded, though Marcy frowned at what Sam spoke

"What?" Sam asked

"Just...Old memories." Marcy answered

"It'll take a minute for the clues to be connected in the computer." Green Arrow spoke

Marcy nodded, looking worried

"So, any other reasons you're here for?" G.A. asked

"Just investigating Detective Marceline's mother's murder." Pulse shrugged "Why? Gonna try and turn this into a booty call?"

"Only if you make it." G.A. responded with a sly wink

"... What?!" Marcy yelled in shock

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Green Arrow answered

"Sam!" Marcy frowned and glared

""Sam"? That's your real name?" Green Arrow asked

"Marcy! Secret identities!" Sam huffed, taking her cowl off

"I...Sorry." Marcy frowned

"... Threesome?" Green Arrow asked

"I...You both are unbelievable." Marcy sighed

"Green Arrows always are." Sam nodded

*With Bill*

Bill sighed as he returned from his patrol

"All quiet...Good..." He talked to himself

"You okay?" Caitlin asked as he came back

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm good. Hey...Nice gloves." He smiled lightly

"They... Control my power." She smiled

"They're nice." Bill commented

Caitlin nodded at that

"Bill, the Justice League is calling." Eve called

"I'll be right there." Bill answered and ran off to the computer screen. "What's up?"

"Hello Impact." Wonder Woman nodded

"Oh, hello Wonder Woman. What's up?" Bill asked respectfully.

"I have been looking online and apparently new teams such as ours should have a... 'welcome party'." She explained

"Oh, okay. And...You're organizing one?" Bill asked

"Trying to. I am wishing for help."

'Well, I'm useless at making parties...' Bill thought sadly, flinching a little.

But he sighed and nodded "I'll try my best."

"Welcome." He smiled

"So...When's the party?" Bill asked. "Just so I know ahead of time."

"A few weeks."

"Alright. Thanks, I'll make a note of it." Bill answered

Wonder Woman nodded and ended the call

Bill looked at the blank screen and slumped into the chair. "...I am SO screwed." He muttered to himself.

*with the murder investigation*

"Here. We might have something." Green Arrow spoke, looking at the computer.

That's good." Sam nodded, putting her cowl on

"What is it?" Marcy asked

"It's...a noticed break in. A school." Green Arrow answered

"Why's that important?" Sam asked

"It was in the chemistry classroom, where they house chemicals." Green Arrow answered

"Any idea who broke in?"

"Only that they used a hammer and were very sloppy." Green Arrow answered.

"If they where sloppy then shouldn't there be more clues?" Sam asked

"There is. Dirty jean fabric, mud covered glass tracks...And a beer can." Green Arrow answered

"Knew I should have called Batman." Pulse mumbled to rile Green Arrow up

"Batman..." Green Arrow strained and took a sharp inhale "BATMAN!"

"Yes?"

"I...Will NOT be compared to that drunk!" Green Arrow snapped

She then got hard to work, determination in her eyes

"...Did you have to rile her up?" Marcy asked Pulse

"What? I just inspired her to work harder." Sam said innocently

"...You're lucky you're smart." Marcy sighed as Green Arrow looked over the evidence and then headed out.

Sam grinned and kissed her gently

"You to coming or what?" Green Arrow snapped

The two nodded, turning serious and following

*Time skip*

"Why are we here?" Marcy asked as they arrived at a random hotel

"This is the last known location of your mother." Green Arrow answered as she knocked on the rooms door

"Yes? H-oh my god." A woman gasped

"No way!" Marcy gasped "M... Mum?"

"M-Marcy...I..." Marcy's mother gasped as she saw her daughter.

"B... But how?" Sam whispered

"Let's go inside." Green Arrow suggested

The three women headed inside where Marcy's mother closed the door. "I...I suppose...I need to explain."

"Yes!" Marcy nodded, crying

"I faked my own death." She sighed "Your father... I... I had to get away."

"Then...Then who's-?" Marcy began to ask

"A cadaver. A person already dead." She answered

"A shape shifting cadaver." Green Arrow added "It was one of her students. A suicide shape shifter metahuman. They killed themselves in front of your mother and your friend 'Greg'. They saw is as a way to get her away from her abusive husband once they calmed down. No planning, they worked fast. Your mother for the acid, he got the cyanide. He set everything up and covered for her as she ran." Green Arrow finished

"Yes...Yes it was."

"So...So all this time...This...this "murder"...Was to get away?" Marcy asked, choking on the words.

"From your father!" Her mother assured "I had to wait for everything to calm down before I could go and find you, he was suspicious."

"You...You were coming back for me?" Marcy asked

"Why was he suspicious?" Sam asked respectfully

"Because he knows I wouldn't kill myself." She replied "It's not like me. It's why you knew something was wrong, right?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded sadly. "You'd never take the easy way out."

"So I had to stay away." Her mother nodded

"...Can...Can I have a minute, Pulse? Green Arrow?" Marcy asked

"Sam." Pulse smiled, taking her cowl off but she nodded. She have Marcy a gentle hug before she left the room

"Of course." Green Arrow added and left.

"So...What...What did you want?" Marcy's mother asked

Marcy looked to her mother...And hugged her.

Her eyes widened before she hugged her daughter, sighing

"I thought you were dead." She whispered

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered

Marcy nodded and pulled back, wiping her eyes. She coughed lightly and composed herself. "So...Where do you plan on going?" Marcy asked tearily

"... Hawaii. After I visit you." Her mother smiled

"Hawaii...That...that sounds great." Marcy answered

"Yes." Her mother nodded "You seemed... Rather close to that pulse girl."

"Yes. Yes I am. She...I...We're...Dating." Marcy explained, sort of badly.

"... I thought this would be who you became." Her mother smiled lovingly

"No matter who you dated, you always looked a bit uncomfortable when dating a boy." Her mother said wisely

"I...Thank you, mum." Marcy answered, smiling lightly

"I am just glad you are happy." Marcy's mother smiled "That was all I ever wanted for you."

Marcy nodded and then looked a little sad. "What are we going to do about dad?"

"Leave him." Was her mother's simple answer

"And I'll keep quiet about all this." Marcy added.

"Good girl." Her mother smiled

In the other room, Green Arrow and Sam were waiting.

"...About earlier...I was just motivating you." Sam apologised

"I know." She nodded

"...Were...you...serious about...Us getting together?" Sam asked

"I may have." Green Arrow answered. "I might not have."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that

"I don't know what I am, Sam. Men...Women...It's weird." Green Arrow answered.

Before she sighed, crossing her arms and looking at her feet "It's just... it all makes no sense. I don't know who I want. What I want. It... Blurs together in a way I don't understand."

"You're...Bisexual?" Sam asked

"I guess...It's just weird." Green Arrow answered

"I don't know if I am. I think about sex and... I feel so... Confused and 'open'."

"Maybe...you need some help? Bill was the same about being with Doc before-" Sam answered before stopping

"Before?" Green Arrow asked

"Err...Sorry...Bill...My partner, he...he wasn't good with talking to girls before he met his girlfriend." Sam answered

Green Arrow nodded, sighing

"... I'll speak to Marcy." Sam sighed with a smile

"Alright, maybe they've reconciled." Green Arrow answered

"Maybe." Sam nodded before she lightly kissed Arrow's bright red lips, running off into her lovers room before the archer even realised what happened

Green Arrow touched her lips for a second; feel that "spark" travel through her... As well as a second spark that made goose-bumps cover her skin

'Wow...' She thought lightly

*time skip*

Marcy and her mother were at the airport, readying herself for the plane to Hawaii. "I'm glad we had our chat, Marcy." Her mother smiled

"I will see you next time you visit." She smiled

"I bet you will. I love you." Marcy's mother hugged her daughter and headed to the plane.

"Love you to."

Marcy saw her mother walk into the tunnel to get onto the plane, and then saw her fly off...She was standing with Sam who was out of costume for now and without Green Arrow.

"Yeah...Time for home." She nodded

Sam nodded and picked Marcy up, taking off as fast as she could

On top of a building stood Green Arrow, watching the two leave and smile lightly.

It took about half a second at most, Sam arriving back at STAR labs

"Whoa...That...that was fast." Marcy gasped

"Glad I'm that good." Sam joked

"Yes...You-whoa!" Marcy spoke, as she stepped off and felt wobbly legged

"Careful." Sam nodded

The others soon arrived, the sensors having showed Sam arrived back

"Welcome home you two." Eva spoke as she saw the two.

"Took you long enough." Bill smiled

"Ha-ha." Sam chuckled. "Did anything happen while we were out?" Sam asked

"I raced around town...Got some stuff...Oh yeah, Wonder Woman asked us if we want to help with her party." Bill answered

"Sweet." Sam smiled, blushing a bit

The adventures of Pulse and Impact were now, TRULY, beginning. But our story is ending for now.

We may return to these two one day, but for now we must go. So we say farewell to this universe, to these two heroes.

And their world... Is in good hands

 **The end**


End file.
